Temporal Struggle
by GreatDaybreakArtist
Summary: As the days pass by, Mike Sawa is the only hope for peace in the world. Along with his friends, Mike Sawa must save the world from the darkness of Hatred and other unsavory villains. In order to fix the damage of his past, Mike Sawa must now look to the future.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Temporal Struggle**

**1****st**** Arc: "The Beginning..." Arc**

**Chapter 1: The Introduction. **

**The lone soldier carries his blade through the night, his fate is altered by his thoughts. Ambition boils in his blood. The boy waits for an opportunity!**

"Holon?" said Mike. "Is it time for school yet?"

"No, I don't think it is." replied Holon. "Have you spoke to Kyria yet?"

"No, she wouldn't be awake right now." Mike said. "It's apparent to me that I've grown attached. I don't understand yet, but this world is not what I think of it to be. There's something in the darkness, but I can't put my finger on it. What is it?"

"Mike, you're over thinking this. This world is as tranquil as the human world." said Holon.

**A knock on the door interrupts this conversation.**

"Hello?" answered Holon.

"Holon, open up. It's me." replied the woman.

**Holon opens the door.** "Karen, you're here early." said Holon.

"I would have been here faster had the damn street not flooded. Damn this weather!" exclaimed Karen.

"It must be terrible outside. It seems I won't be walking with Kyria to school today." Mike shrugged.

"AHHHHHH! THERE'S A MONSTER OUTSIDE!" exclaimed a girl.

"Damn it! It's only five in the morning!" said Mike. **Mike puts on his clothes and rushes outside with his sword.**

"AHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP! IT HAS MY BABY!" cried a mother.

**Mike runs behind what appears to be a giant bat-like monster.** "You insufferable maggot! _Rosa Blanca!_" **Mike draws his sword and white rose petals appear before the monster. **"Hand me the child, or I'll decapitate you."

**The monster roared in anger at the boy standing before him.**

"Fine! Have it your way." Mike responded.

**Mike cut off the head of the beast with one stroke and lunged his body towards the arm holding the child, preventing it from colliding with the pavement in the alley.**

"Thank you, so much! I could never repay you for what you've done." said the mother.

"It's no trouble, I was heading to see someone anyway..." said Mike.

"I could drive you there if you wish. It's no problem to me." the mother replied.

**Rain falls as the clouds move into the city.**

"I'd rather walk." said Mike. **Mike had walked away from the mother without saying another word, only a look of happiness. As he had left her presence, the face became somber. **

"Mother...I-I...I couldn't protect you..." Mike thought to himself.

**The scene goes to a flashback where Mike is a child and a village is in chaos.**

"Mother! Mother! Father's dead!" exclaimed the young Mike.

**A woman appears from the shadows with a bloodied blade standing before Mike.**

"Ms. Shinra! How could you do this to everyone?! Why-" said Mike

"Because everyone has doubted my power, and soon you'll learn the true power of Hatred." said Shinra.

**Shinra leaves the room after stunning Mike. **

" Mother...Father...my family...the village...it's all..." cried Mike. **Mike's eyes turn dark purple, these eyes are referred to as the Rikodan. **"The eyes of a true Sawa, the eyes of my father are what's left on this family. I shall not fail in slaughtering you."

**The flashback ends as Mike grabs his blade and closes the door behind him.**

"Shinra...Shinra Citon...That's the killer, that is whose life I shall end." Mike thought.

**Holon and Karen come outside to see Mike standing in the rain.**

"You'll catch a cold, Mike. Let's go inside. School isn't for two hours." said Karen.

"Parents...loved ones...they're all passionate. How does one lose such passion?" Mike thought.

**Mike walks back into the house with the rain only falling moments before the door closed.**

**Chapter 1 End.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fateful Cross

**Chapter 2: Fateful Cross**

**The rain pours as the students begin class. Everyone is seated and faced front, but one. Mike Sawa ponders as his eyes gaze to the window. The classroom becomes empty as the bell rings. Mike still looks to the window, as if he was in pursuit of an absolute answer. A girl immediately snaps Mike out of this phase.**

"Kyria, is class over?" said Mike.

"Everyone left, it's time to head to fifth period." Kyria replied.

"I see, shall I walk you to class?" said Mike.

"If you want, are you available?" Kyria asked.

"Of course, you're my best friend. I'll always make time for you." said Mike.

"Let's hurry, I'd rather not be late." said Kyria.

"I agree. Let's go." Mike said.

**Mike and Kyria left the classroom and walked to their next classes. Later that day, Mike had been in the cafeteria for lunch when he was interrupted by a girl. **

"I don't mean to be harsh, but what the hell do you want?" Mike said coldly.

"I'm here because you're the one who's been killing my precipes. They're my prey, Mike Sawa!" exclaimed the girl.

"Bria Kannon, I'm sick of your condescending tone. If you really want me to stop taking your kills, then go plead your grievances to Lady Kinahara. I didn't want this job, she gave it to me! If it wasn't for me, this damned city would be overrun with them!" Mike responded.

"Don't you pretend you're a hot shot at killing Precipes! The only reason why they chose you is because you saved that girl of yours from being killed! You're a joke, not a classed killer." Bria screamed.

**Mike smashed his fist against the table. **

"Do something about it then, Bria. Do something." said Mike in an even colder tone. "It's your call, make the right choice."

"Meet me at Yuki Hill, we'll settle this there! I'll prove to you that I'm a better precipe killer than some punk ass "Night-Slayer!" Just you wait, Mike Sawa!" Bria shouted.

**Bria stormed off as the bell rung for lunch to end. **

"Screw her, I'll kill precipes until this city is safe again." Mike muttered, throwing his trash away.

**The rain poured as Mike had left the school, he began to walk home. The rain soaked his shoulder- length blonde hair and his leather jacket. He had become lost in his own world, seeking answers for his past. His eyes revealed the Rikodan and at once, Mike had surrounded himself in darkness. A bolt of lightning comes near him, but it wasn't the storm. It was Bria.**

"Your Rikodan is no match for my _Engan_, Mike Sawa. Are you prepared to battle?" said Bria.

"Don't piss me off, Bria. When I'm in this mood, not even you can stop me from going berserk." Mike replied harshly.

"Your arrogance bothers me, let us commence this battle before you irritate me even more." Bria said.

"I believe you called me a punk ass Night-Slayer, let me correct that by stating that I'm not a Night-Slayer. I am the leader of Generation 13." said Mike as he drew his sword. "I am _Zero_. You will be the punk ass compared to my power, Bria."

"Damn you, Mike Sawa!" Bria exclaimed.

**A mass of Precipes head at the two. It seems their power has attracted them.**

"Don't be scared, Bria!" exclaimed Mike as he cuts through the Precipes.

"Punk ass!" Bria hollered.

**Bria goes into the mass, slaughtering groups at once. Meanwhile, Mike cuts through the Precipes on the hill with ease.**

"You're full of it!" said Bria.

"It's just my occupation, nothing more. I don't usually do this crap for sport, you know." Mike replied. "But when I do, it's to dominant your condescending self for getting in my face!"

**Mike finishes with the Precipes on the hill and heads to where Bria is.**

"Need any help?" said Mike.

"Egotistical, you are. Very egotistical, Mike." Bria replied.

**A precipe comes behind Bria and is about to attack. At once, Mike grows black wings and stops the attack, but is severely injured. **

"You idiot, I didn't need your help!" cried Bria. "I didn't ask for you to help me! How could you be so damn stupid?! Answer me, Mike Sawa!"

"My body just moved...I reacted out of fear...I couldn't let that thing hurt you..." Mike responded.

"You punk ass, don't ever save me again!" Bria screamed. "You'll kill yourself!"

**Mike gets up and cuts the Precipes without hesitating, only thinking carefully to what Bria had said. Bria had went to Mike to see his wing, she had became lost in her feelings. In this instance, she transformed into a lightning chimera-type Precipe. Mike turned and watched in awe.**

"There's someone like me...someone who bears that power...someone who is also a Precipe..." Mike thought.

**Mike had cut the last of the Precipes alongside Bria, finally they met eyes. Bria's eyes had become white with two diagonal lines crossing at the center of the pupil. This was the Engan of the Kannon clan. In their gaze upon the Rikodan, Bria returned to normal and passed out into Mike's arms. **

"Bria, don't ever scare me like that again." said Mike, as he carried her body and walked away.

**The rain poured heavily as he walked with her. He had looked for a moment, a drop had fallen from her face. It was a tear. To Mike's surprise, he had realized that Bria also felt his pain. Without speaking any words, he could only smile at his discovery.**

**Chapter 2 End**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lantern Kiss

**Chapter 3: The Lantern Kiss**

**The rain had stopped, Mike now stands on the roof of his house, looking to the full moon. Asking himself why he is who he is, Mike never thought up an answer. Only to say that humanity needs him. **

"The forecast said it'll be sunny tomorrow. But the moon is out tonight. With no Bria to kill Precipes and bedridden, only I can do this." Mike thought. "Perhaps, I've become soft. I'm becoming emotional, sentimental, attached to this world. But yet, I think to that day. The day Holon brought me here. The day, I had no memory of who I really was. The day I had killed a Precipe because it was gonna harm Kyria. Then I look at the moon and see that I'm living two different lives. A human and a Precipe."

**Mike hops down from the roof and starts walking down the street. Upon doing this, a lady comes from the shadows and addresses Mike.**

"I hope I'm not intruding, Mike. But when you get the chance, you must come to Murana and meet with the rest of us." the woman said.

"Kaline, you made me the leader knowing that I'd be unable to meet as much as you'd like. You gave me this tattoo and leather jacket. You trusted me." Mike replied.

"Mike, you have to do this soon, otherwise you'll miss the vital information that we have on the Kallin." Kaline said.

"Take me to Corianna and the others, it seems I'll cut Precipe hunting short for the night." Mike said.

**Mike and Kaline arrive at the base of the building. They are greeted by several people, hidden in the shadows.**

"You've finally made it, _Zero_. Did you forget yourself?" said one of the shadows.

"Don't be harsh to him, Kenshi." responded another shadow.

"He needs to fix Izume, we can't be complete without _Thirteen_ present." said a third person.

"My beloved comrades, I see how much you've missed me. State your grievances and I'll hear everyone out before my explanation unfolds." said Mike.

"We have no grievances, speak as our leader, tell us your truths." said Kenshi.

"Precipes are gathering around the city, obviously more than our normal quota." Mike started. "On top of that, this term "Night-Slayer" is becoming irritable. We are not Night-Slayers, we are Generation 13. We are a group of fourteen individuals who work to prevent the beginning of a horrifying occurrence. The dearly departed must stay in Heaven or Hell, and the natural realm must not be tarnished. Furthermore, I am not just a leader, I am a comrade. We can be formal and use our real names."

"Well then, Mike. What are your plans with Izume?" said a woman stepping out of the shadows.

"Leave Izume to me." Mike responded.

**The scene shifts to a hospital room, a woman lies with her eyes covered in a bandage. The dark room she is in makes her senses more keen but she cannot visualize people. **

"The chills of this hospital...not knowing whether there is an assailant or just a doctor in here...it's terrifying." the girl thought.

**The door opens, a light shines revealing the shadowy presence. He takes a chair and sits by the bed, he then strokes her cheek. A tear falls from her face.**

"You've finally came. Does that mean you have an idea?" said the girl. "Have they sent you to free me, _Mike Sawa_?"

"Izume, you've been her since I left this world. Tell me, has your blindness gotten worse?" said Mike.

"Have you noticed? I see. The doctors say there isn't much more they could do. I've grown tired and become worthless." said Izume. "Take me to the outside world, Mike."

"I want you to be mine again. I need you to watch over them this time. Before I left, you were my closest comrade. I will give you sight in exchange for my request: In my absence, you will watch over Murana." said Mike.

"You want me to be yours? As in free from the darkness and in your care?" said Izume.

"Yes. I promise to bring you light." Mike responded with delight as he stroked her face. "You remembered me by my touch, remember this touch. For the next time you feel it, it'll be me with your new eyes." Mike said as he left.

**The door closed as Mike's shadow vanished from the room. **

"Next time...next time..." Izume thought as she faded back into sleep.

**The sun rose over the city as Mike stepped out of the hospital. Mike had begun walking to school and checked his phone. He had a missed call, so he decided to call the person back.**

"You called me?" said Mike.

"You weren't home last night, I was wondering if you were okay." replied the voice.

"Does Holon know that you came over?" Mike responded.

"No one knew but Lydia. She answered the door." replied the voice.

"I see, please don't worry so much about me. I'm known to be mysterious, doesn't mean I like being under surveillance."

**The person on the phone is across the street from Mike.**

"I see you're coming from the hospital, were you visiting or did you get injured while Precipe hunting?" the person replies through the phone.

"Rose, please don't scare me like that again. I'm hanging up." Mike said as he ended the call and walked over to the other side of the street.

"I wonder about you sometimes, Mike. I guess it's just me to see you in a new light." said Rose.

"Let's get to school. I'm sure Holon and Karen are freaking out because we're not there." said Mike.

"Aren't you in a rush. But what about walking with Kyria to school?" asked Rose.

"Kyria will be fine. I'm sure she's not gonna feel like walking today." said Mike.

**The two continue walking to school as a chill goes up Mike's spine. A Precipe is nearby the school.**

"Oh no..." said Mike. "This is not good for us. The school is gonna be demolished if I don't stop that thing!"

**Mike draws his blade and heads into battle. The monster is blindsided as Mike prepares to swing.**

"Rosa Blanca!" exclaimed Mike as white rose petals cut through the Precipe.

"I wouldn't be so sure that would stop it, Mike Sawa" hollered a voice.

"What?! Who the hell are you?!" Mike hollered back. "What do you want with me?"

"The name's Azure. _King Azure._ I would like to battle you soon." said the man as he revealed himself.

"I see, can it wait?" Mike replied as he continued to fight the beast.

"I shall not be denied. Prepare to die, Mike Sawa!" exclaimed Azure.

"Oh crap!" Mike yelled as the Precipe claws at him.

**The man draws his sword and charges at Mike. Mike turns to block, but his shoulder is cut by the blade, causing him to bleed heavily.**

"Don't deny royalty, Mike Sawa..." said Azure

**Chapter 3 End**


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle of the King

**Chapter 4: The Battle of The King**

**The blood drips from Azure's blade as Mike looks at it in astonishment. Within a second, Azure had drawn back his blade and readied for another slash. At that point, a wing emerged from Mike's back, blocking the fateful blade.**

"Damn, you're impatient." said Mike. "I guess I have no choice but to break the barrier. You're too damn strong to take on with just my blade."

"Show me your Precipe form, encourage me to seek clarity and regret in facing you." said Azure.

"Your wish will be granted. The death wish." Mike replied. "Now, kneel in awe-"

**Mike's wings came out of his back, his eyes surrounding the purple pupils become black. His hair grows longer and also becomes black. **

"Yes, that is it! The power of Blackhawk!" exclaimed Azure. "I will break you in that form!"

**A moment later, Mike appears behind Azure. He embeds his blade into the back of Azure. White rose petals surround him.**

"This is-Damn you, for using that technique. You bastard, you trapped me after that first hit, didn't you?" screamed Azure as he looks at the blade coming from his chest.

"My eyes cast an illusion, you're now engulfed by the most deadly technique in my arsenal. I was planning to save this for Shinra. I spent countless days during my younger days in Dark Haven, learning how to use these eyes. Now, I will manipulate reality." said Mike coldly.

**A rose appears where the blade was, Mike clenches the bulb of petals.**

"When I rip this from your body, you'll die. This is the illusion's effect. The petals fall from your "Soul Rose" onto the ground, and you will lose yourself." Mike responded as he tugged on the petals.

"Damn you!" Azure screamed as he took his blade and began to slash at Mike's hand.

"What the hell is-!" Mike looks in astonishment.

**Mike moves from the rose as it sinks back into Azure. The illusion breaks.**

"I broke your illusion..." said Azure. "Now, we can continue-"

**Azure's power begins to fade.**

"What are you?!" asked Mike with disdain.

"The world is casting me out...I've overused my power when I broke your illusion." said Azure. "Tell me that you'll seek me out. I wish to continue this..."

**Azure fades away with the wind as it blows. Mike transforms back to normal as the breeze continues.**

"I'm sorry, Mike. It's not over." said Rose.

"How in the damned hell am I supposed to beat Shinra, if I couldn't beat that androgynous bastard!" exclaimed Mike. "I can't end this way, Rose! I can't!"

**A group of masked people in cloaks appear before Mike and Rose.**

"Mike Sawa, you are being summoned by Lady Kinahara. Come with us." said one of them.

"and if I refuse?" asked Mike. "What consequence will await me?"

"Just come quietly. She's rather agitated with your behavior." said another of the people.

**The scene changes to the inside of the school building.**

"Did you hear? The superintendent wants Mike." said one student.

"Lady Kinahara is involved in this?!" said another student.

"Mike's gonna be fine. He's just going through a phase." said Holon.

"Holon, how can you be so sure?" asked the student.

"Verona, I know him. This is only temporary." Holon replied.

**Rose enters in a rush.**

"Mike has left. She had the Cloaked take him..." Rose said in a pant.

"We're aware, Fuun told us." Holon said.

**The scene changes to a massive building, inside of it lies a panel of five people surrounded by numerous levels of seats.**

"The Council will now hear you out, Mike Sawa." said the eldest lady.

**The men and women of the council rise before Mike Sawa! What lies next?!**

**Chapter 4 End**


	5. Chapter 5: Justice and Judgment

**Chapter 5: Justice and Judgment Brought Enlightenment...**

**With himself faced in the room of many, Mike Sawa looks into the eyes of the elder with disdain. He steps forth and without resistance, alleviates the silence within the shadows.**

"Kinahara! What in the hell is this? How could you involve the damn council in my affairs!" howled Mike. "These clowns have no business assembling on my behalf!"

"You're as rowdy as Lady Fuun mentioned...it's a shame though. You don't act the same in class." said one of the council members.

"Mrs. Valen, why are you-?!" asked Mike before being cut off by Kinahara.

"Mike, you cannot release your powers on school grounds. If the other students see you, you'll intimidate them." Kinahara continued. "You must be wise in transforming into a Precipe."

"We have over 194 witnesses and two council members of what had happened. You were not given a choice, however, you did not have to transform." said Mrs. Valen.

"Valen, Lady Kinahara, and Fuun; if I may, let me supervise this child at my school. I have heard of his organization with Murana." said one of the five panelists. "Mike Sawa, I am the leader of Murana. My name is Saijin Surinami, I have interest in you and Generation 13."

"I see, you're the leader..." replied Mike as he drew his blade. "I'm sorry, but I have no interest in you."

"He drew his sword at a leader! He's not to be trusted, milady!" screamed one of the council members.

**Mike's Rikodan appeared as he glared among the council. In an instance, he sheathed his sword and turned his attention to Surinami.**

"Smart choice, Mike Sawa." replied Kinahara.

"Surinami of Murana, if you lead me to the Kallin..." said Mike. "I will not fail. My target is there."

"You're cooperative. I like that." said Surinami in delight as he extended his hand towards Mike. "I accept your offer."

"It wasn't an offer, I am ending them on my terms..." Mike said as he walked away. "Remember this day, because when our alliance is over. My blade will slit your throats...you've made the grave mistake of bringing me back here. You'll pay homage on Judgment Day."

**Mike left the building as the door closed behind him.**

"Milady, he's not to be-" said one of the council again.

"I shall count the days until my death. I didn't want an easier negotiation, I wanted to fuel his anger." said Kinahara.

"You knew damn well that he'd killed you, so why?" asked Surinami.

"Only _Hatred _could put this world in motion, and Mike Sawa is chained by it." replied Kinahara.

**The scene changes to the school as the bell rings and kids leave. Mike is seen walking with Kyria through the forest.**

"I heard you got taken by Lady Kinahara." said Kyria.

"My eyes are bound by this world, Kyria. As time and light fade, only my judgment lives. My world is shaken..." Mike continued. "There's no Heaven or Hell, only the blind and the damned. Do not forget that my sanity is still one pieced."

"Mrs. Valen mentioned what you said. She wanted to ask you about why you would kill Lady Kinahara." said Kyria.

"Kinahara is one of the damned, she must die for creating the ultimate transgression. For bringing me from the human world after I was long ago humanized and my powers sealed." said Mike.

"She went against your will, but it's the world's fate at hand. They want you and everyone dead." said Kyria.

"You've failed to see eye to eye with me, Kyria. My existence is what brought danger to this world..." Mike replied. "I weep for these days of understanding."

"You shouldn't use _those_ powers, Mike. I know in due time, you'll use it." Kyria replied as she grabbed Mike's hand. "Be more understanding, don't weep for it internally."

"Kyria, have I explained myself to you? Now that I have my memory, I will provide clarity in _death. It's simple, Shinra Citon must die. _I will not cling on to blind faith. It has presented me another vision." Mike said. "Only the damned and the blessed will seek understanding. I, alone, seek vengeance. For my parents; my friends; and most importantly, myself."

"Happiness will not come from death. Mike-" said Kyria.

"You're right, only justice and vital intimidation." responded Mike in haste. "However, the point is truth is righteous in this world. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Valen's becoming interested and expresses her thoughts about you with me. She asks how you are so quiet in class, but outside, you've become the epitome of empathy and hostility." said Kyria.

"Don't choose words lightly. No one deserves a false truth, sugarcoating. Everyone deserves the fair and bold pain or glory that will strengthen them." Mike said. "Valen, Kinahara; they can all fall before me and I won't shed any sorrow. This world rejects me and when the time comes, it'll reject someone else. Until that day, I don't want anyone living in my reasoning."

"Do you remember that day? The day you told me to stay away from you. You called yourself a monster and said you were scared you'd kill me." said Kyria.

**A lasting silence fills the air. Mike sighs and tries to evade the subject, but is pulled back into the conversation by Kyria.**

"You do. I know it. I swore that you couldn't stop me from loving you no matter what you turned into, that even if you destroyed me, I wasn't scared of you. Mike Sawa, that day has long come. The moment I said that, it was us going into the shadows. It was us rejected by the world. I may not have powers like the others, but one day, it'll be us who overcame fate." exclaimed Kyria.

"Do not forget you've co-signed with me then. If you're so eager to follow me in the dark, then understand, I'll achieve my goal by any means necessary." said Mike.

**Kyria smiles on as the wind blows. Mike looks back at Kyria, giving her a smile and then heading off, but stopping soon to retain his seriousness.**

"We're heading into the light. If you stay by my side, I'll give you the most precious thing I've ever given anyone. That's my trust. You're one of few to have it. Don't spend it all at once. Haha." Mike said as he walked away.

"Your understanding, it's logical..." said Kyria.

**The scene changes to a dark room with several people. A man stands at the front of the table of people.**

"It seems Mike Sawa and Azure have clashed. What are your thoughts?" asked the man.

"Azure? The Precipe King? I see..." said one of the people.

"He's a powerful man. Not as powerful as Lord Raika though." said another person.

"Shinra, how do you feel about this matter?" asked the man.

"I think I'll kill Azure right away. It seems from the stories I've heard about Mike Sawa recently, we can expect some potential threats in the distance. However, that's part of the plan." said Shinra as she picked up her bow. "Leave Mike Sawa and Azure to me. I have personal dealings with Mike and I rather not have Azure interfere."

"Excellent, I guess for now, we stay in the shadows until otherwise noted." said the man. "I, Raika Arruina, hereby establish Mike Sawa's bounty set for five million dollars. He's currently a level 4 criminal, but we'll update as the news comes. Dismiss."

**The dark room of people departs. The scene changes to the snow-covered hill overlooking the city. There are four figures standing on the peak of the hill.**

"He's really here, Sabrina. I can sense him." said one of the shadows.

"My brother's stratus is immense. He's a fool to let it leak out as this stage. The Kallin will spot him right away." said Sabrina.

"Do you have any grudge with our mother? We have our own grievances and heard your brother might as well." said another shadow.

"None, Shinra Citon is none of my concern. However, Mike on the other hand; he can justify himself." said Sabrina. "Our eldest brother was killed by a rogue member known as Itora, we should find him first."

"Sabrina, I want to meet him. I'd like to see his Precipe closely." said the final shadow.

"Brooke, you must be careful. He's initially prone to kill, heed my words." said Sabrina.

"Sandy, Avalon, come. We're gonna pay Mike Sawa a visit." said Brooke.

**Three of the shadows disappear as Sabrina looks over the horizon. The sun is setting.**

"Mike, you'll soon know hatred. When it comes, seek light immediately..." said Sabrina as she left.

**Night falls on the hill as the city once again becomes florescent. What are their plans and who are these people after Mike?!**

**Chapter 5 End**


	6. Chapter 6: The Achlyan

**Chapter 6: The Achlyan and the Rose Petals' Dawn**

**As night comes forth, the hero arrives to his house. Without words, he walks to his bedroom and lies on his bed. What he thinks about leads him to punching his pillow and trying to rest. Only then, a mysterious figure arrives through his window.**

"What the hell do want?" said Mike.

"I need your sexy lips on mine. I couldn't stop thinking about you today." said the person as they come in.

"Rose, you're acting strange..." said Mike.

"I've been thinking, I need someone like you. You're just so amazing. You have an amazing body and intellect. I was hoping I could talk with you in private." said Rose. "Then again, I'd be satisfied with just being near you."

**Rose casually lies on the bed next to Mike and strokes his face.**

"Rose, can't I rest for a little bit?" asked Mike.

"Mike, please don't be hostile. I want you to be honest with me. How do you feel about me?" asked Rose.

"You're sexy and fairly easy to talk to, I'd date you. There, now please leave..." said Mike.

"Are you saying that to make me leave? That's mean, Mike." said Rose.

"Fine then, bring your lips closer and see if I won't end up proving you wrong." said Mike.

**Rose moves closer to Mike. Within seconds, Mike and Rose make out. She rips off his shirt in the process and draws him closer to her. He gently kisses her neck as he ends up on top of her.**

"Damn, you're good. Best I ever had by far!" said Rose. "I hope you'll consider those words, Mike."

"I'm losing track of myself. I'm sorry if I was too fast. It's just I couldn't help myself..." Mike said in an embarrassed tone.

"You're really serious about me too. I like that." Rose said as she stroked Mike's face again. "I was scared to say it at school, but now that I'm here-"

"Stop, Rose. Do not talk further, I want you. Grant me a favor, and wait for me at midnight. I'll be at your window and return you the favor." said Mike. "After all, we should settle this in a better setting. My room isn't the best, I mean with Lydia and Holon, it's a big mess."

"I understand, love." said Rose as she got up from Mike's bed.

"Until then, Rose..." said Mike.

**Rose heads out the window after kissing Mike one last time. Mike closes his eyes shortly after. It is 10:59 PM when he wakes up.**

"One more hour, wait for me..." said Mike.

**The scene changes to the industrial park as Mike walks around during his Precipe hunting.**

"Damn, it's stratus is powerful!" Mike said as the Precipe approached him.

**Mike took his sword and unsheathed it as the monster went to slash him with its claw. With one swing, Mike hacked his body apart into two pieces.**

"There's another stratus around here?! How is this possible?" said Mike.

**Three people appear before Mike. Mike instantly takes his sword and slashes at one of them, but is blocked.**

"Mike Sawa, it seems you are wanted by the King now. Come with us." said one of the people.

"What if I don't go? What will you do then?" answered Mike.

**A fourth person appears with an unconscious Kyria on her back.**

"We'll kill your human friend." said the fourth person. "We know she means a lot to you."

"You god damned cowards! How dare you!" screamed Mike. "She has nothing to do with this!"

**Another group of figures appear, slashing through the group of people.**

"You all?! Where's Sabrina?" asked Mike.

"These people are our opponents, you'll have to face the woman who took you friend alone." said Brooke. "Got it."

"We have faith in you, Mike Sawa. Sabrina sends her regards." said Sandy.

"Go, Mike. Time is of the essence." said Avalon.

"I'll deal with you three later, right now I'll kill that one!" hollered Mike as he transformed into his Precipe and charged at the woman holding Kyria.

"My, aren't you ambitious!" said the woman. "However, I'm the strongest one out of our group. My name is Havalia. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Funny, because I've never killed an acquaintance before." replied Mike.

**The scene changes to a settlement in the woods. Sabrina appears near the entrance. Upon entering, a man stands up from his seat.**

"Itora Shura. I have came to avenge Kir's honor." said Sabrina.

"You're that girl who went rogue? I see, so you're a Sawa as well." replied Itora.

"I am the avenger of the clan! Do not underestimate me, Itora." howled Sabrina.

**The man's eyes reveal ripples away from the pupil, as well as swirl-like markings in the center of the eye. At this sight, Sabrina draws a blade of black rose petals and swings at Itora. **

"You know the power of the Achlyan already? Shame, I wanted to surprise you." said Itora.

"You cannot trap me with those eyes!" said Sabrina as her blade landed on his neck.

"I already have." replied Itora as he touched the blade on his neck. "You've missed dearly."

"Damn! He's already-!" said Sabrina.

**The blade goes through Sabrina's stomach as Itora pulls away from the swing of the sword and redirects it.**

"It's over, Sabrina Sawa." said Itora. "Your fate is sealed..."

**In the darkness of night, hopes are shadowed by fear and doubt! The dark world breaks through to even the most light people! What is stopping death?!**

**Chapter 6 End**


	7. Chapter 7: In the Darkness

**Chapter 7: In the Darkness...**

**The blade of fate falls as the rose petals scatter away. His eye only catching the blade and not his enemy. It seems he miscalculated utterly.**

"You're stronger than I thought, Sabrina." said Itora. "Perhaps, you have surpassed Kir."

"If I were to die, that would mean I couldn't confirm the truth to Mike." said Sabrina. "That Shinra woman, she's after Mike. If he kills her, it'll all come out the darkness. The seed would have become a tree."

"Of course, if I did let you live. But then again, I want him to seek me out." said Itora.

"He'll find you regardless. It's part of his fate to encounter the last Shura." said Sabrina.

"Oh no, there's another. My daughter, Suki." replied Itora. "She'll draw him to me in your stead."

"Why do you want him anyway?" asked Sabrina/

"Mike Sawa is the reason for the Kallin's creation. If I have him under me, we'll destroy my biggest threat. I went rogue simply because I can be the one to control his _power_ and stick it to Dante and Raika." said Itora.

"Damn you! You're plotting to use him." said Sabrina.

"It's the same thing that Kinahara is _doing_. Did you not realize that?" replied Itora.

"What?! Kinahara's using Mike?" said Sabrina in disbelief.

"I'm sure we all know that's the only reason he's back." said Itora.

**The scene changes to the sky as a bloodied Mike is faced by a woman carrying Kyria.**

"Havalia, this is our battle. Put her down!" screamed Mike. "You don't need to drag this any further."

"Even with your Precipe, you're still weak." said Havalia. "You will never beat Azure _or _Shinra Citon."

"Shut the hell up, you treacherous bitch! You know nothing of me and Shinra's past. I'll end your life here and now!" Mike hollered as dark aura surrounded him.

"What is this power?! How are you using this just now?!" asked Havalia in fear.

**The dark aura forms a beam in Mike's palm and releases in a huge blast at Havalia.**

"Hamada!" echoed Mike in the air.

"Damn you!" screamed Havalia as the beam enters her chest.

**The blast vanishes, leaving a hole in Havalia's body. Havalia throws Kyria down towards the ground. Within in a millisecond, Mike grows his Precipe wings and heads at Kyria and catches her.**

"Headquarters...This is Havalia...our mission is a failure. Mike Sawa is too strong..." replied Havalia. "We are retreating for now..."

**Havalia vanishes into crimson smoke as the wind blows. Her comrades also vanish from the battlefield.**

"Mike, you alright?" asked Brooke.

"I'm fine, I have to get to a hospital for her though. She's severely injured..." said Mike.

"I see. We'll escort you there..." said Sandy.

"Actually, _we_ won't." replied Sabrina from the shadows.

"Sabrina!" replied Mike. "Get the hell down and explain why you've come."

"Mike, you're in no condition to talk. Understand that we will talk when that day comes..." said Sabrina. "Until then, do not seek me. You must hear the truth for yourself..."

"You're not helping-!" said Mike.

"Enough. Go and tend to your friend, we are leaving." commanded Sabrina as she left with the others.

"Damn it! What the hell is wrong with this city!" cried Mike. "Is there no sane person left?!"

**Mike checks his clock and sees that it is 11:45 PM.**

"Shit! I'll be late. For now, I'll run her to the hospital.

**The scene changes to a balcony where a girl waits. As she waits, a shadow appears by her.**

"Mike, when did you-?!" said Rose.

"You were waiting for Mike? Funny, I just left a battle with him." said Brooke.

"It's you. Why are you here?" said Rose.

"His friend is badly wounded, you can expect him to be late..." said Brooke.

"I see. But about my question?" asked Rose.

"Sister dearest, understand that I came to see you. A favor has been asked to keep Mike away from the Kallin for now. Will you talk with him?" said Brooke.

"I can try. I won't make promises." said Rose.

"Good, I'll leave then. I can sense him coming now." Brooke said as she leaped from the balcony and vanished.

**A knock on the door is made. Rose opens the door to see Mike with a bouquet of flowers.**

"I'm sorry, I planned to be earlier." said Mike.

**Rose looks at the clock to see 11:59 PM.**

"You still are, come in." said Rose.

"What will happen at twelve?" asked Mike.

"You'll be inside with me, in bed." said Rose.

"Will you keep me up, or let me rest in your sheets?" said Mike.

"I want you awake with me until sunrise." replied Rose.

**The clock strikes 12:00 AM, midnight.**

"Get in bed, now." said Rose.

**Mike comes inside and closes the door. He takes off his jacket and begins to kiss Rose. As he does this, Rose drags him closer to her bedroom and pushes him onto the bed.**

"You're forceful. I see I've kept you waiting." said Mike.

"Shut up and take me, Mike. I'm done playing games." replied Rose. "You're mine now."

"Then come closer and I will." said Mike. "After all, it's midnight."

**Rose gets onto the bed and begins kissing Mike. She takes his shirt off of him as he caresses her body. The two look into each others' eyes and Rose begins to bite his bottom lip delicately. She gets on top of Mike and presses him down.**

"It'll be sunrise when we stop, are you ready?" asked Rose.

"I'll take my chances, are _you _ready, Rose?" said Mike.

**The door closes as the two became intimate and escaped the night's lust. What is in store for them now?**

**Chapter 7 End**


	8. Chapter 8: Bliss

**Chapter 8: Bliss**

**The scene goes to morning at Rose's house. Rose is in bed next to Mike sleeping. An alarm goes off, waking them both up. She gazes into his eyes and kisses him.**

"Good Morning to you too, Rose." said Mike as he yawned. "Last night was amazing."

"You seemed to enjoy being here. I must admit you're cute when you slept. But you're a monster in-" said Rose, before Mike cut her off.

"Hello, twins. I'm just cuddling with your sister is all. Are you ready for school?" asked Mike.

"School is Monday, today is Saturday." said one of the sisters.

"Yina, Yana; why don't you both go play for now. I need to talk with Mike." said Rose.

**The twins leave as Rose closes the door.**

"You are a freak, Mike Sawa! How can you be so appetizing and withstand such hungry eyes?" asked Rose. "It's impossible to be that sexy and not fear girls attacking you."

"Simple, don't date whores. I need realistic women like you as my girlfriend." said Mike. "I usually don't do that before the first date anyway. But I've needed to change up myself. I'm confident that you and I will be together for a long while."

"Really? You mean that?" said Rose.

"Yes, you're irresistible. I honestly can't take my mind off how amazing you are." said Mike. "I never would think of you as girlfriend material for me, but you're sexy and caring. I guess I've wanted you for quite sometime."

**Mike's phone goes off.**

"Will you answer it?" asked Rose.

"No, it's probably just someone silly." said Mike.

**Rose checks the phone to see Karen calling. She answers.**

"Hello?" said Rose. "Oh hey, Karen. Yeah, Mike and I are just chilling."

**The phone mutters random words.**

"Oh yes ma'am. He's so fine! I just love his body." screamed Rose. "Well, we'll be over soon. Alright. Bye."

"What did she say?" said Mike.

"She asked if we wanted to hang out with her and Holon at the mall today." said Rose.

"Did you mention the...uhhh..." said Mike.

"Sex? Yeah, she asked..." said Rose.

"Wow...umm okay..." said Mike. "So I'll shower and then we can go."

"Cool with me." said Rose.

**The bathroom steams as Mike comes out in nothing but a towel on.**

"I love your shower, Rose. It's always warm and clean. Mine is just a wreck thanks to Lydia's "plumbing skills." But hey, I'm in bliss right now." said Mike.

"Come over here and take me with you." said Rose.

"Now? But I need to get dressed, babe." replied Mike. "Are you sure?"

"The towel looks sexy on you, by the way." said Rose.

**The scene changes to the mall, at a restaurant booth. Across from Mike and Rose are Holon and Karen, who are thoroughly entertained by the couple.**

"I love you, Mike." said Rose. "Do you love me?"

"I do, Rose." Mike replied as he began making out with her.

"Never thought they would ever date...what about you, Karen?" said Holon.

"I knew she liked him. She always has since seventh grade." said Karen.

"You knew?!" asked Holon.

"Yes, Holon. I'm surprised though, don't you remember that look in her eyes? It's the same one she had when she dated Gaea." said Karen.

"He's not even bisexual! He's into guys more than girls. How Rose dates the impossible is beyond me." said Holon. "Then again, Mike Sawa is a lot harder to persuade. Sad part is, he's straight. A straight man that finds women ugly as sin, now what the hell is that?!"

"Mike doesn't waste time finding love, he's more into revenge. After all, your mother is the one who scarred him for life. Affection and Mike are not meant to coexist." said Karen.

"Let's just hope for the best." said Holon. "Soon, Mike and Rose will decide that."

**Mike's phone rings.**

"Who is it, babe?" asked Rose.

"Kaline. It must be important." said Mike as he answered the phone.

"**Hello? Well yes...but I...I mean of course...right now?! I'm kinda busy- well if you give me some time I can- okay, I'll see you in a few. Bye." Mike hangs up the phone.**

"What's wrong, Mike?" asked Holon.

"You seemed worried about something." said Karen.

"I'm leaving, this is urgent." said Mike as he kissed Rose and got up. "I'll see you all tomorrow, I have to go."

**Mike leaves the mall.**

"What's his problem?" asked Bria as she walks to the table.

"Bria, why are you here?" said Rose.

"Relax. I'm on better terms with your boyfriend. I came to talk about something else." said Bria.

"What is it?" asked Holon.

"Who is that girl that follows you all? She's an interesting sight." said Bria.

**A pair of eyes come from the shadows and look towards Bria and the others.**

"What girl? We haven't seen anyone." said Rose.

"If we were being followed, we would sense their stratus." said Karen.

"I see...well continue your meal. I'll be on my way." said Bria as she left through the mall doors.

**Scene changes to a rooftop where Mike and Kaline stand.**

"I'm glad you came, it's important that we discuss our status as of late." said Kaline.

"Thanks for the heads up, Kaline. After all, I had a feeling that she'd come." said Mike.

"The sky has been distorted all day, it has to be their arrival." said Kaline.

"If they know better, they'd best not enter the city now." said Mike. "They'd be stupid to do it."

"Mike, I want you to know that despite Surinami being our leader, we're willing to help you kill Kinahara. She committed a huge transgression upon your homecoming, therefore, we must execute her." said Kaline. "Generation 13 must not waste time, Mike Sawa. You're the leader and we will follow you into Hell if we need to."

"Do not involve yourself or the other twelve in my affairs, Kaline. I have a reason to kill Eva Kinahara, no one else is permitted. If you want a position, then keep those five idiots from stopping me." said Mike. "I do not need the council or Surinami and Fuun sticking their noses in the inevitable."

"When will you kill her?" asked Kaline.

"When my services to her are fulfilled and the council chooses to destroy me." answered Mike. "I cannot say that they'll save me. Hero or not, the council will dispose of me properly; and when they attempt to do it, I'll slaughter them and Kinahara for acting on their selfish notions."

**A hole appears in the sky revealing ten people surrounded by an ominous force.**

"Mike, the Kallin have came!" said Kaline.

"Keep Generation 13 away from here, there will be bloodshed tonight." said Mike as he drew his sword.

"Don't go at them headstrong! Mike, you must consider facing one at a time." said Kaline.

"The only one I want is Shinra Citon. Everyone else, is for dead!" exclaimed Mike.

**Scene changes to a building on the top of Yuki Hill.**

"Lord Terai, Lord Shonolae, Lord Caritz, Lady Fuun, Lord Surinami; the Kallin have arrived from the sky! They are at the epicenter of Yura! Come quickly!" said a Cloaked member.

**The six people head to the outside of the building, where the hill overlooks the city.**

"I don't believe it! They've come for Mike!" exclaimed Terai.

"Damn that Raika Arruina! He's gone rogue as a Yura Captain and now assaults us as will!" yelled Caritz. "This bastard must be spoiling for a fight!"

"Enough! You're both acting like children, we must remain calm. Besides, he's not the only one in our ranks. _That man _also lies in there." said Fuun.

"Surinami, can you sense Mike's stratus?" said Shonolae.

"Damn! There's someone that's blocking my sensory-Oh shit." said Surinami in fear. "_She's _even in that hole. There's really eleven of them!"

"Now?! That snake is hiding?!" said Caritz. "That woman must not be playing."

"I see another person. If that's _who _I think it is, we must see bloodshed from a _third _party." said Fuun.

"Wow, and all because of Kinahara's decision. For once, I'm doubting our teacher." said Shonolae.

**Scene changes to the hole in the sky.**

"It seems we've disturbed Yura." said Raika. "So much for infiltration."

"Lord Raika, we must find the boy." said one of the ten.

"It is imperative that we take him with us to base." said another of the Kallin.

"Shirain, stay away from my prey." said Shinra. "He's mine, the others you can play with."

"Third Head Shinra, you have some nerve to command us." said Shirain as they step out, revealing a half male and half female body. "I agree, brother. This woman must learn to respect the Second Head."

"I get it, the freakshow wants Mike dead! As do I, Lord Raika!" said a man in a robotic voice.

"Doom Droid, you must wait patiently." said Raika. "All of you should not quarrel, just kill."

"I'm all in for that, who are the pests that we're facing? Is it that damned Terai or Surinami?" said a man dressed in a black cloak. "To be honest, all six of them pissed me the hell off!"

"Senshi, you may go ahead and fight them. The rest of you, go find Mike Sawa." said Raika.

**A woman wearing a crimson hooded cloak with a snake's head for a tail appears. **

"It seems to me that the battle has begun. Shall I join?" said the woman.

"Lady Dante, do not bother. I'll be quick." said Shinra.

"Milady, there's no need for you on the forefront-" said Raika as a blade came to his throat. "I suppose you're also after Mike Sawa, Azure."

**Azure appears with his blade at Raika's neck. The snake tail wraps around the blade and onto Azure's arm.**

"Dante Yatsutora, how delightful it is to see you after a century or so passed." said Azure.

"You caught me at your funeral, Azure. It is sad to see a man die before achieving his purpose." said Dante. "Serpentina, you go on ahead and separate. I'll be here until it's time."

**The snake tail becomes a snake like female human and separates from Dante. At this sight, Raika draws his blade and slashes Azure's cheek. Serpentina vanishes and Dante begins to watch. Raika glares at the Kallin members and with a motion of his hand, they disperse.**

"Entertain my right hand man, Azure." said Dante.

"I will behead this man, and then, you. I already have someone en route of Mike Sawa." said Azure.

"Not for long. That person will die before reaching him." said Dante.

**Scene changes to the hill top. **

"That bastard is already here." said Terai.

**Senshi appears before them.**

"Long time no see, you all. Where's Kinahara?" asked Senshi. "Has she already died?"

"Damn, your humor is terrible. Have you forgotten to laugh in the Kallin?!" said Caritz.

"No, just you. You all amaze me with how much of our past you've forgotten." said Senshi.

"What are you doing with Mike Sawa?" said Shonolae.

"It's not what _we _are doing. It's rather what _she is willing to let us _do." said Senshi. "After all, we must not fail."

**Scene changes to the mall.**

"Well, it's best that we part. I'm sorry that Mike left in the middle of it all." said Karen.

"It'll be fine, Mike's normally off on missions anyway." said Rose.

"Well it seems we have found our intruder..." said Holon. "I assume, you'll been following us the whold time."

**Havalia appears from the shadows. The three look over to see a bloody Bria in the background.**

"She's ratted me out. That conniving bitch must have great sensory..." said Havalia.

"Screw you! You think you beat me that badly?!" said Bria.

"You three better be better than this one to live. I hope you all prepared!" said Havalia.

**The wheels of fate have spun as the battles take place in Yura. Where is Mike Sawa and what is his plan?**

**Chapter 8 End**


	9. Chapter 9: The Dark Opening

**Chapter 9: The Dark Opening**

**In the night sky, a hole appears. In the winds, battle has brewed throughout the city. Mike Sawa, where are you?!**

"Who the hell are they?!" said a boy in the dark as he came from the shadows with a girl. "They're not from school."

"It seems we've been spotted, Shirain." said Madarao as he came from his grounded roots. "Perhaps they know where Mike Sawa is."

"Madarao, focus! We must not lose." said the male Shirain.

"Lady Dante depends on our success" said the female Shirain.

"Gaea, Virance; we must stay low." said a girl in the dark. "Hopefully, Lirin and Hiyori will handle this."

**Shirain notices more shadows around them and Madarao.**

"Shit! Someone's hiding in the dark!" said Madarao.

"All of you, come out!" commanded Shirain.

**Three more people appear next to the boy and girl.**

"Damn it, Lauren's plan failed!" said the flamboyant boy.

"Gaea, do not let your guard up." said the tough boy.

"You three are a handful in hiding." said Lirin.

"Lirin, they're backing us up now. We must fight." said Hiyori.

"Virance, be ready!" yelled Lauren.

"Five kids?! What the hell is this?!" said the male Shirain.

"We're not kids! We are the defenders of Yura!" exclaimed Virance. "We have one path to follow, the one of victory and justice."

"Do you truly believe Mike Sawa follows your silly path?" said Madarao.

"We know that he does." said Lauren. "Don't ever be foolish enough to believe he's drifted from it."

**Scene changes to the mall. Holon draws his blade and charges at Havalia.**

"Viper Slash!" said Holon as his blade came down towards her.

"I must not get distracted. _He _got one over on me the last time that happened." said Havalia as she blocked Holon. "I despise that technique..."

**The scene goes to a flashback of Havalia's battle with Mike.**

"Havalia, this is our battle. Put her down!" screamed Mike. "You don't need to drag this any further."

"Even with your Precipe, you're still weak." said Havalia. "You will never beat Azure _or _Shinra Citon."

"Shut the hell up, you witch! You know nothing of me and Shinra's past. I'll end your life here and now!" Mike hollered as dark aura surrounded him.

"What is this power?! How are you using this just now?!" asked Havalia in fear.

**The dark aura forms a beam in Mike's palm and releases in a huge blast at Havalia.**

"Hamada!" echoed Mike in the air.

"Damn you!" screamed Havalia as the beam enters her chest.

**The blast vanishes, leaving a hole in Havalia's body. Havalia throws Kyria down towards the ground. Within in a millisecond, Mike grows his Precipe wings and heads at Kyria and catches her.**

"Headquarters...This is Havalia...our mission is a failure. Mike Sawa is too strong..." replied Havalia. "We are retreating for now..."

**Havalia vanishes into crimson smoke as the wind blows. The flashback ends.**

"You're in for a surprise, I've yet to use my Medallion on anyone." said Havalia as she pulled out a golden medallion from her pocket. "Soul-Cutter."

**The medallion transforms into a large claymore and Havalia swings at Holon.**

"Dark Binding Technique!" said Rose as shadow like hands clutched onto the claymore and stopping the swing.

"Impossible!" said Havalia in awe of the shadows.

**Karen appears behind Havalia in an instance.**

"You're all messing with my emotions!" screamed Havalia.

"Earth Shattering Dance." said Karen as the ground below Havalia collapses inward. "You're in no condition to play the victim."

**As the ground caves in, a crimson aura busts through the ground and shapes itself into a giant body. Havalia's claymore is now black and red. **

"What the hell are you?!" asked Holon.

"_The Soul-Cutter Havalia. _I am the strongest fighter under King Azure. However, even he cannot beat me. You'll all die and so will Mike Sawa! I am the entity that will kill all of yo-!" said Havalia as an arrow shot through her chest.

"What in the world?" said Rose.

"This stratus! Could it be-?!" said Holon.

**The scene changes to Senshi and the five leaders.**

"Have you already given up, Surinami" said Senshi.

**Surinami appears bloody and fatigue.**

"Surinami! You can't take him alone." said Fuun.

"Damn it, Fuun! If you are moving your mouth that much, then you should be more than ready to fight him." cried Surinami.

"He's losing his cool...I've never seen him like this, Terai." said Caritz.

"Senshi has grown increasingly powerful since our days with Kinahara – sensei." said Terai.

"Even so, we can beat him! We must stop the Kallin." said Shonolae. "I have an idea, you two will find Mike Sawa. We'll stay behind and fight Senshi."

"I'm game for it. What say you, Caritz?" said Terai.

"My man, we have a student to protect; a hostile Mike Sawa in pursuit of his assailant." said Caritz. "I'm also in. Let's get to him before Shinra does."

**The two leave the hill and head into the city.**

"Those fools, Shinra will kill them. She's far stronger than even Raika as far as I know." said Senshi.

"Did you just say _stronger than Raika_?" said Surinami. "Goddamn..."

**The scene changes to Holon and Havalia.**

"Damn you! I'll crush you with my Soul-Cutter, Shinra Citon!" screamed Havalia.

"You're in the way of my target, I have no use for you. I will let you in on a secret, I purposefully missed your heart." said Shinra. "Run while you still can."

"Mother..." said Holon.

**Havalia's aura approaches Shinra as she puts her claymore to Shinra's neck.**

"You have some nerve, Soul-Cutter of Hell. Sadly, this battle has been won by me." said Shinra as she grabbed at the blade and formed a dark green aura with two fingers. "Digital Gale Blade."

**A blade of wind stabs into Havalia's heart. The crimson aura and claymore vanish into the medallion. Shinra takes the medallion and chucks it into the air. She walks towards Holon and Bria.**

"She's injured badly, mom. Can you heal her?" asked Holon.

"Are you a dumbass? I didn't come to help you. I came for my dark creation." said Shinra. "If anything, I want to kill you for being a disappointment. Are you so weak that you could not kill such an easy foe? Has your father's blade not aided you? Are _all _Citons weak?"

"Shinra, leave him alone. You abandoned him!" screamed Bria as blood came from her mouth. "You killed our parents! What did you expect? For us to be heartless like you?!"

"With a certain man in Dark Haven, I did." said Shinra. "He will correct all errors."

"What are you planning with Mike! Why did you torment him? Why have you came back?" asked Rose.

"I want to say this. I'll achieve my purpose in only one way." said Shinra. "That is to kill everything from family to friends. Holon, unfortunately, even you will die."

**Holon takes his blade and flashes behind Shinra while slashing.**

"Holon! Don't do this alone!" screamed Karen.

"It's my mother! You shouldn't die because of her!" said Holon.

"This feeling... Holon!" cried Bria. "Stop!"

"You're no longer the boy to lash out, Holon. It's your mistake that kills you all." said Shinra. "Behold, the G_reat Void_."

**A blackish green aura forms in the sky. Blood is splattered everywhere. As the aura disappears from the sky, Bria and the others are covered in blood on the ground.**

"Impudence kills everyone. Isn't that right, my darkness and the darkest?" said Shinra. "Oh, do you spite me even more for that, Mike Sawa?"

**Mike appears behind Shinra.**

"You are quieter than the mouse, are you overwhelmed by the people that lie injured before you. Or is it that I've finally came for you?" said Shinra.

**The calm before the storm! A bloodbath in the wake.**

**Chapter 9 End**


	10. Chapter 10: Visions of Death

**Chapter 10: Visions of Death**

**Holon, Rose, Bria, Karen; lying before his feet. Inches away on the battlefield, stands Shinra Citon. His eyes glare as the wind moves his blonde hair to the side. He takes off his jacket and places it to cover his girlfriend. **

"Bria, can I trust you to stay with them until I get back?" asked Mike.

"Mike, she's strong." said Bria.

"That's not what I asked you. Please, Bria, take care of them. That's my girl and my family. If I lose them...you know my anger well. Do it." said Mike.

"I understand, just be careful." said Bria.

"I promised Kyria that I'd be better with my anger, but since you're the only person to ever push me to the edge, I figured I'd unleash it all on you." said Mike.

"Well, you seem calmer no-!" said Shinra as Mike grabbed her face and threw her into a tree.

"Shut the hell up! Did you think that wouldn't happened?!" said Mike as he walked closer to her.

**Shinra's face is bleeding heavily as she grabs her she touched the bow, Mike steps on it and breaks it.**

"You seemed so strong with that green aura, I knew it was you." said Mike. "I cannot allow you to get back into place."

"Knock me around, but you won't beat me that easily." said Shinra as she smirked at Mike. "Pillar Technique."

**The ground shakes as sharp pillars begin to come from it and head at Mike. Mike transforms into his Precipe and leaps into the sky.**

"Shit! She was waiting for me to get close to her!" said Mike.

"Mike Sawa, you've come farther than I expected in such time." said Shinra. "However, your hatred has grown greater. You long for my death."

"You're stupid. I _see _your death in front of me!" exclaiming Mike. "Don't be a coward, come up here and fight me!"

"What lexicon you've acquired, is that the Precipe talking or you?" asked Shinra in sarcasm.

**Mike flashes to Shinra and grabs her by the throat and slams her through the pillars. He reaches the ground and returns to normal. **

"It's over..." said Mike.

"Don't you want the truth about your parents?" asked Shinra as she lied in a bloody chasm of broken granite. "I killed them over you. You're the reason why they died. Have you any clue?"

"What are you saying?!" howled Mike as he glared at Shinra.

"You unfortunate offspring, you don't think I killed them without reason. It was because I was cheated by them!" said Shinra. "I got something that was not worth the pain."

"Damn it, Shinra! Tell me what's so depressing to you! Why the hell are you telling me this?!"

"Mike, you're not getting where this is going." said Shinra. "Perhaps I should talk about your birth."

**Mike slams his knee into Shinra's gut with complete malice.**

"Quit screwing around with me! Tell me what I need to know!" exclaimed Mike. "I came to kill you, not talk about the past."

**At the sight of this, Kyria is seen running towards Mike. As he turns, a snake-like woman flashes away with her to a safe distance away.**

"What are you doing?! Can't you see he'll kill her!" cried Kyria.

"You foolish child, this is what Lady Dante wanted." said the woman.

"What do you mean by what she wanted? Why is Mike after her?!" asked Kyria.

"Revenge. His consumption of anger has finally awakened his power. He's no longer human in this form. He's a man who bled to feel human and kills to be a monster. Shinra made him into this." said the woman. "It was _that _dark deed that ultimately came to her demise."

**Scene changes to Surinami and Senshi.**

"His power has grown darker!" said Fuun.

"I can feel it, he's destructive at this point!" said Senshi in delight. "That child has the heart of a demon, there's no damn entity that can change his darkness."

"You're a damn liar! His human friend can! She's the only person who truly sees Mike." cried Surinami. "His blood is not from Hell, he's ours!"

"Believe what you may, but Caritz and Terai won't stop that blade." said Senshi.

**Scene changes to Mike and Shinra.**

"Her tubes were tied. She regretted doing it. Because of it, I was the surrogate mother. As a result, I had twins. _You and Holon._ You are mine, not Solana's." said Shinra.

"Screw you." said Mike as he picked up his blade with a look of disdain. "Solana is my mother, not a traitor!"

**Snakes appear before Mike's feet.**

"You fiend, how could you do this to me?" said Shinra. "You waited in the trees for us to finish..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Mike. "There's no one-!"

**A cloaked woman appears behind Mike. Her eyes are white with cross slit pupils.**

"Dante, you're a coward! Why are you here now?" screamed Shinra.

"Kill her now, there's no one to stop you." said Dante.

"You've came at the right time. I've been expecting you to appear. So you're the one behind the Kallin? Not that punk Raika Arruina. What a laugh." said Mike as his blade rose to strike at Shinra.

"Mike!" screamed Kyria as she ran towards him. "Don't do it!"

"Serpentina, I thought I told you to stop all interferences." said Dante.

**Serpentina flashes behind Kyria and grabs her.**

"Put her down." said Mike as his eyes glared at Serpentina. "Do it now."

**Serpentina releases Kyria at the gaze of death in Mike's eyes.**

"Milady..." said Serpentina.

"It's alright, Serpentina." said Dante.

"Kill me if you wish but you'd be a damned fool to trust that woman!" howled Shinra. "I refuse to let my son get in your hands, Dante!"

"Groan in the afterlife as you do now, and Lucifer will even want to obliterate you as I have since you killed my parents." said Mike. "I've waited eight years, I shall not waver in beheading you and avenging my family!"

**Caritz and Terai appear onto the scene.**

"Crap! Terai, she got here before us!" said Caritz in fear.

"I see. Dante step away from him now!" said Terai.

"More guests, shall I kill them?" asked Serpentina.

"Give the word and I'll dispose of them." said Dante as she looked towards Mike.

"Caritz, Terai; are you in fear of the sight before you? Have you no shame in revealing such weakness to a mere boy like me?" said Mike. "Superiors don't show fear to their lower comrades."

"We never thought of you as someone lower than us. Age doesn't matter, you're our comrade because Kinahara considered you to be on our level." said Caritz.

"Dante, do not bother. They're weak." said Shinra. "I bet they fled from Senshi..."

"Don't command me. Isn't that right, Mike." said Dante.

**Mike puts his blade to Shinra's throat. His eyes show no signs of hesitating. **

"He's gonna kill her, Terai!" yelled Caritz.

"Caritz, we have no choice." said Terai.

**The two charge at Mike and Dante. As this happens, Dante's eyes begin to glow. A dark force emerges pushing Terai and Caritz back.**

"Malevolent Darkness!" said Dante as a barrier of blackness encircled her and Mike, as well as Shinra.

"Aren't you talented?" replied Mike.

"I have no need to let my investment go to waste. I plan on seeing Shinra's death through. Please end

her." said Dante.

"Before you kill me, I want you to know the truth. I knew that you'd come after me. If I told you then, you wouldn't listen. Even now, you didn't listen. But my death will correct your birth, your existence. Killing me will tarnish you utterly." said Shinra. "God has no place for you, you're a miserable creature. Unloved by society, feeding in the dark like the woman that stands next to you. You're in his shadows and in _Hatred's._ You're a hypocrate! You and Dante shall both see me in Hell! Oh and also, tell Holon that I "loved "him."

"Some last words you have, Shinra." said Dante.

"Mike, you're not unloved by society...don't listen to her." said Kyria.

"It seems the damn human respects you, as much of an outcast as you really are." said Shinra.

"She deserves to die..." said Dante.

"Don't give her that satisfaction! You don't have to kill her!" yelled Terai.

"You think you can save her from you? You're a _monster. A monster I made! _HAHAHAHAHA!" cried Shinra.

"Shut the hell up, Shinra!" yelled Mike as he stabbed into her heart.

**Serpentina and Dante exchange looks of shock and utter satisfaction as Shinra blood covers Mike's blade. The darkness consumes his body completely! What is the result?!**

**Chapter 10 End**


	11. Chapter 11: Tears Have Eyes

**Chapter 11: Eyes Have Tears**

**His anger released in a final cut! The eyes grow darker with no end in sight. Bloodshed has made it's apparent personifications in Dante and Serpentina!**

"Let us go, it seems we're no longer wanted here." said Dante.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Mike.

"Oh, did you think we'd leave you? No, you'll be joining us." said Serpentina.

"Mike, why are you going with them?! There are not your friends, they're evil." said Terai.

"Tell me then, what does that make you?" replied Mike. "You're not exactly saints either..."

**A dark stream surrounds the three as the begin to fade away. Kyria looks into the darkness, she sees Mike mouthing something: **_**Kyria...you didn't have to see me like this. It wasn't my intention to show you my worst side...**_**They completely vanish from the area.**

"Mike...even now, I don't truly understand you..." said Kyria.

"Don't be disappointed, child. He'll be fine." said Terai.

"Kinahara's gonna chew our asses out if we don't find him..." said Caritz.

"Damn it! I should have saw that coming..." said Terai.

**The scene changes to a dark realm. The only light is a bonfire in the distance. **

"No need to be alarmed. You're safe here." said Dante.

"I'm not. Tell me what I need to know." said Mike.

**Dante snaps and at once, Serpentina nods and vanishes back into the real world.**

"She's running an errand for me. Consider it a gift, Mike Sawa." said Dante. "I've arranged for the Kallin to be killed."

"Why would you kill your own men?" asked Mike.

"I have what I needed, there's no longer any reason to keep them. I have the reincarnation." said Dante.

"You were after me, or after _his _likeness..." said Mike.

"You're a lot like Atlas...a man so strong, he split the earth in literal meaning." said Dante. "I assume, however, you came to find out more about Shinra being your mother."

**Mike looks away in disdain.**

"Mike Sawa, don't hold your tongue. Verbalize these feelings of yours." said Dante.

"Was she telling the truth? Did the leaders know about my real mother?!" said Mike.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. But many people knew about Solana's mistake, assuming you looked anything like her, the truth was fairly obvious." said Dante. "Even you supposed mother's side of the family, the Ichihara's knew, but they still wanted you to bear that Precipe you have. When Shinra meant you were a monster, she was referring to your anger. When I refer to the Ichihara's, I mean your Precipe as a monster."

"Are they still alive?" asked Mike. "Did they even think to see me as her son?"

"Two of the Ichihara's still live, both being in the _Eiserne Garde_ now." said Dante.

"Eiserne Garde? What the hell is that?" asked Mike.

"An army. They're not too fond of me or anyone else. They only involve themselves if it's beneficial to them. Them and that damned _Klinge E__sser, _Damon." said Dante. "They're not my cup of tea."

**Mike nods and looks off into the bonfire.**

"Want to see something. I can trust you enough to show you my form." said Dante as she disrobed.

**The cloak reveals a body with aging and several scars from surgeries. As the sight of this body reaches Mike, blood-red liquid falls from his eyes. **

"Oh my, it seems you're leaking scarlet. That must mean that I've scared you into a state of fear and panic." said Dante. "It shouldn't be that horrifying."

**Mike covers his eyes as the liquid falls.**

"Tell me, just what the hell are you?!" asked Mike.

"A friend. A mentor. Someone you can depend on." said Dante. "I can show you the truth if you look into my eyes."

"Anything to erase that sight..." said Mike.

**A blinding light comes from Dante's eyes as Mike peers into them! What will Mike see?!**

"What the hell is this?! An illusion?!" cried Mike.

"It is your memory of _that _night, Mike Sawa. The night Shinra had killed your parents." said Dante. "I will show you the truth and from there, you will decide how to handle it."

"I see...It's time I see this to the end." said Mike.

**Chapter 11 End**


	12. Chapter 12: A Mother's Intuition

**Chapter 12: A Mother's Intuition**

**A dark night reveals men and women across a village covered in their own blood. Some castrated, some beheaded, some without eyes, and others with their bodies in beyond deathly conditions. A door opens to a shadowy figure slashing through a woman. The pair of eyes turn to look at the boy before them.**

"Mother! Mother! Father's dead!" exclaimed the young Mike.

**A woman appears from the shadows with a bloodied blade standing before Mike.**

"Ms. Shinra! How could you do this to everyone?! Why-" said Mike

"Because everyone has doubted my power, and soon you'll learn the true power of Hatred." said Shinra. "You can live in this perfect illusion, but eventually you'll wake up to see your darkness..."

**Shinra leaves the room after stunning Mike. **

" Mother...Father...my family...the village...it's all..." cried Mike. **Mike's eyes turn dark purple, these eyes are referred to as the Rikodan. **"The eyes of a true Sawa, the eyes of my father are what's left on this family. I shall not fail in slaughtering you."

**Mike grabs his blade and closes the door behind him. He follows a trail of blood that leads to a rooftop illuminated by the moonlight. On top of the roof stands two people.**

"He's came..." said one of the figures. "Perhaps we underestimated him, Shinra."

"Don't bother, we have other things to do." said Shinra.

"Fight...me..." said Mike. "Kill me like you did to my parents! To everyone's parents!"

"You're in no condition to fight or understand the purpose of this..." said Shinra. "One day, we'll cross blades and you'll die then. Ta ta for now."

**Shinra and the other person vanish as the wind blows. A bolt of lightning flashes through the sky, followed by rain. Mike fell to his knees and wept. He punched the ground until his knuckles bled. **

"I've failed..." said Mike. "It's over for us...I failed to avenge them..."

**The memory illusion shatters as Dante blinks her eyes. Mike gazes at Dante with severe anger.**

"How are you feeling?" said Dante.

"That doesn't prove she's my mother." said Mike.

"On the contrary, it gives more light to your birth." said Dante as she created another illusion. "This one will help you."

**The illusion reveals a hospital room, two boys are born to Shinra. Heron is present in the room.**

"I never expected to have twins." said Shinra. "May I keep one for myself, I deserve to as their surrogate mother."

"You can decide which one, I'll bring Solana to get the other one tomorrow." said Heron.

**Mike screams at Heron, but he doesn't hear him.**

"You bastard! Did you pick me on blind luck?! Did you actually love me?! What if it was me left to be with that woman?!" screamed Mike in anger. "Why the hell is she my mother?! I love _my _mother! I loved Solana, not that old hag!"

**The conversation continues.**

"I'll name you "Holon," from now on I'll raise you to be mine. As for your brother, he'll be fine with his new mother, Mrs. Solana. I'm sure the Sawa clan will take excellent care of him." said Shinra as Heron left. "and you there, you'll be named "Mike Sawa" from now on. You are also mine, but I've decided to let you go with your father. You should be fine there with him. Hopefully, you'll come to understand this later in your life."

**The memory fades away as Mike starts to leak scarlet from his eye again.**

"He's become overwhelmed with his past." Dante thought. "It seems the truth was effective."

"She felt cheated? Yet she gave me away...That crazy bitch..." said Mike.

"She even named you. She had a 50% chance of having the son of her dreams and lost. She did expect twins, but miscalculated your values." said Dante. "Holon, was her folly. He was unloved and now he's become desperate for her attention."

"I killed his hope of reconciling with her..." said Mike. "I am a terrible person..."

"Mike, you're not terrible. She deserved to die. She killed your family!" said Dante.

"If she really is my mother, then I also killed my family..." said Mike. "I've deeply hurt Holon..."

"Would you like me to show you something, you will be the only person in the last 50 years to see this technique. I dub it "Regeneration."" said Dante.

"Regeneration?" asked Mike.

**Snakes slither and bite away at Dante's flesh. The blood spews all over the room as a busty and younger looking Dante approaches Mike.**

"This is my form, a form I concealed while being in the Kallin. I am the true immortal!" said Dante.

"I suppose. It's not as flashy as you make it out to be." said Mike.

"You fool! Can you not understand beauty! Wars between counties have been fought over my body! Are you not seduced at all by my form?!" cried Dante in pain. "You're the only one beside Atlas to reject me."

"I'm sorry, but you're like hundreds of years old! How can I find that as a turn on! Not only that, I have a girlfriend! I'm faithful!" yelled Mike. "What's this about Atlas though? Wasn't he a hero over three hundred years ago?"

"I was actually mortal then. He was a comrade. Then the Earthbound Collision occurred, it split the land into regions and islands. In the way you look, you actually remind me of him..." said Dante.

"I got that a lot in middle school, before I left for Ain...I guess I do...never really noticed." said Mike.

**A portal opened behind them.**

"It must be time to go for you. I promised I wouldn't keep you long." said Dante.

"I'll stick around a bit longer, _I have one last question..._" said Mike.

**Scene changes to Yura. The following is heard by members of the Kallin: **_**The battles are over. We have Mike Sawa. Your services for Lady Dante are no longer needed. Please return to the portal and wait for orders.**_

"It seems they have Mike. We must go." said Madarao.

"These five were fun, but it can't be helped..." said the male Shirain.

"Mike?! What did you do to him?!" asked Lauren.

"It wasn't us...it was Lady Dante..." said the female Shirain.

"You bastards! Give us back Mike!" cried Virance.

"Do us a favor and die. You've wasted your stratus already..." said Madarao.

**The three leave as soon as Virance charges at them. He hits a brick wall and breaks into the building. The scene goes to Senshi.**

"Cripes! It seems our battle is over..." said Senshi.

"You sack of shit, you were holding back..." said Shonolae.

"I was, you three are weaker than I thought..." said Senshi.

"Don't get cocky, Senshi! We'll eventually fight, even if I have to burn in hell to get my hands on you." yelled Surinami.

**Senshi vanishes into the air. Surinami punches the wall.**

"Why are they retreating now?" asked Fuun.

**Terai and Caritz appear with Kyria in their arms.**

"What happened to the human?" asked Surinami.

"Mike Sawa has gone with Dante..." said Terai.

**The three grew red with anger.**

"Shit. Kinahara's gonna be pissed..." said Shonolae.

**The scene changes to Raika and Azure.**

"It seems we're done. Mike Sawa is ours." said Raika.

"You're feeling cocky." said Azure.

**The other members appear.**

"Are you two still at it?" said Shirain.

"Lord Raika, why are we here?" said Madarao.

**Serpentina appears before them.**

"It seems Shinra isn't here..." said Raika.

"Mike Sawa killed her. But you'll soon join her." said Serpentina as a black pillar formed around the group. "Die..."

**The pillar reveals a bloody group of people falling to the ground.**

"Malevolent Nightmare." said Serpentina.

**The scene changes to two people in the city near Shinra's battle.**

"He was here, I saw him..." said a male voice.

"I know it, I felt his power as well..." said a female as her hand picked up Havalia's medallion. "What's this?"

**The medallion's power surged as it transformed into the claymore.**

"Oh my, you've found a medium for _it._" said the male.

**The woman places a seal on the blade, forcing into to transform into a teal and black claymore. **

"Cut with the heart string, _Memoria_!" chanted the woman as the blade exploded with power.

**The dark power surges through the blade! Who are these two and why have they came to Yura?!**

**Chapter 12 End.**


	13. Chapter 13: Ominous

**Chapter 13: Ominous **

**Her white mask shines in the moonlight, her blade covered in teal and black. Feet away from her, stands a man with long black hair and a crimson cloak. On his back is an ax strapped to his body. These two forces bring an even darker power to Afterdark!**

"It seems they are being killed..." said the man as he looked into the air. "Have they apprehended _Mike Sawa_?"

"It appears so, I guess we should move forth." said the woman.

"So, what _is _your name now?" said the man. "I've been told that it was _Lydia._ However, this _persona _seems far different from the human you were."

"_Lydia is dead. Only Tsukihime exists._" said the woman. "I am _Tsukihime for now._"

"Whatever floats your boat. At the end of the day, _you _know who _you _really are." said the man.

**Serpentina appears before the two.**

"Is Dante ready for us, Serpentina?" said the man.

"She's finishing up with Mike Sawa now." said Serpentina.

"Good, it seems we have waited for an eternity." said Tsukihime. "Come on, _Hatred._ Perhaps she's persuaded the _reincarnation _about joining up with us."

"Let's hope for his sake that she did, otherwise, I'll kill him." said Hatred.

**Scene changes to Dante's lair.**

"You have the truth, what else is there to ask of me?" said Dante.

"Why do you care about me more than your comrades? Why let me kill Shinra after a decade of working with her in the Kallin?" asked Mike.

"In the end, my intentions were for _you _to kill the Kallin. They were just pawns for me to reach you. Shinra even sacrificed you to me." said Dante. "Mike Sawa, you're worth more than diamonds to Afterdark because you're a descendent of Atlas. A possible reincarnation of him even!"

"Tell me then, do you plan on killing me upon the next time we meet?" asked Mike.

**Dante refuses to answer as Mike gazes into her eyes with a dark glare.**

"People after her death...after my death...if you live that long, _Hatred _will kill you." said Dante. "Your best bet is taking my lecture and the _power_ you've been given during your time in this realm."

"Did you say power?! What the hell do you mean?!" said Mike.

"If you kill me at our next encounter, I'll grant you the full thing. For now, you're only beginning to see..." said Dante. "I'm giving you this a gift for killing Shinra. You can choose to accept it or not. If I reach that death, you'll walk that path; the only one _your eyes _will see."

**Mike begins to walk out the portal as Dante laughs with dark intentions.**

"I'm done with the bullshit, Dante. My blade will reach your throat on that day." said Mike as he walked into the portal and vanished.

**Dante turns around following her laugh to see three shadows.**

"It's you after all, Hatred." said Dante.

"You've failed in persuading him..." said Hatred as he took off his cloak.

"Dante always fails at these things. Poor woman did all that work for nothing." said Tsukihime.

"_Clarissa_, don't speak on mistakes. Every time you come close to Atlas' likenesses, you fail." said Dante.

"Milady! How dare you use that to persuade Mike Sawa!" cried Serpentina. "You know that is meant for my eyes only!"

"Leave the seduction to me, Dante." said Clarissa. "Tsukihime and Lydia will work him."

"Did you forget that he hates and rejects Lydia, Clarissa?" said Hatred.

"Damn it! You're a guy, you're just mad that my boobs have a use for once." said Clarissa.

"My breasts are better, Mike Sawa thought so!" said Dante.

"How dare you show him cleavage!" cried Serpentina. "He's not worth it!"

"Did you make him leak scarlet, that must be repulsive to him." said Clarissa.

"That was my other body!" said Dante. "Your persona has no shame!"

"Are you mad because I live with him?" said Clarissa.

"Shut the hell up! Both of you are like high school girls fighting over a boy that's 200 years younger than you! He's a teenager!" said Hatred.

"He's eighteen." said Dante and Clarissa in response. "It's perfectly legal."

"Did you forget that he was our enemy?! He's not a boyfriend!" said Hatred.

"You're right, let's just kill him already." said Serpentina.

"From now on, Tsuki-Lydi- Damn it, Clarissa! Keep one name..." said Hatred. "Yes, Clarissa! You will handle Mike Sawa."

"I won't fail this time!" said Clarissa. "Dante, you're over now. Get out."

**Dante tries to punch Clarissa. As she does, Clarissa swings Memoria at Dante. Dante dodges the slash and kicks at her. Clarissa blocks with the blade and prepares to swing again. Serpentina bites onto the blade as Dante goes for a punch to Clarissa's face.**

"Must suck to be the sloppy seconds, Clarissa." said Dante.

**Dark aura in the shape of hands grab the three and separate them. The dark hands are coming from Hatred's body.**

"Hatred, what are you doing?!" said Clarissa.

"If you all don't focus, I'll kill you all before Mike Sawa even appears again in your damn minds." said Hatred. "The mission is simple, we kill Mike Sawa..."

**Hatred drops them on the ground and looks through a hole that appears to show sunlight.**

"It's morning now..." said Hatred. "Clarissa, let us go."

"Hmph." said Clarissa as her and Hatred vanish from the portal.

"I'm glad they left...they don't need to know about what happened with him." said Dante.

"Enlighten me, milady." said Serpentina.

"Let's just say, Mike and I will soon see the same things before crossing paths again." said Dante.

**The scene changes to the building at Yuki Hill, it is sunrise.**

"For the first time in over thirty years, all of you have disappointed me. We have children in the hospital, we have a missing Mike Sawa, we have Hatred to deal with, and even many of our own to bury from the ambush." said Kinahara. "It's a somber day for those in Yura. Afterdark's capital has fallen!"

"Milady, I'm sure Mike Sawa-" said Caritz as Kinahara interrupted.

"Do not speak further! You have all failed me! It seems even you all cannot defeat the Kallin." said Kinahara. "We lost Mike Sawa to Dante! How the hell can you pretend like he'll come back?!"

"Caritz, stop. Lady Kinahara is right. We are not fighting our best." said Fuun.

"Damn straight! Shonolae and I nearly busted our asses trying to find that mistake she made! She didn't kill him! Not only that, but she brought Mike Sawa back! I don't give a damn if she is our teacher or not, she made these mistakes herself!" yelled Surinami. "You gave that boy the reason to reach darkness!"

"How dare you place accusations on me! I shall punish you to furthest extent-!" said Kinahara as the door opened.

**Mike enters the summit as all heads turn towards him.**

"Mike Sawa, you've came back." said Shonolae.

"Terai. Caritz. Have no fear of me?" said Mike.

"What has Dante done to you?" asked Valen. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, she had gifted me for killing Shinra Citon." replied Mike. "With what unforeseen thing, I shall not know. But, she told me the truth. That's something you failed to tell me..."

"Your appearance will not waver my decision to punish them." said Kinahara.

"Neither have your words done to mine, do remember that your life is on my blade as well." said Mike. "Regardless of me going to Dante in search of an answer or not."

"A human was involved in this encounter as well, it was our job to make sure that didn't happen." said Fuun.

"Mrs. Valen, is she okay? Where is Kyria?" asked Mike.

"She's on the fourth floor of Amadeus Hospital right now. We have no clue whether the enemies had injured her or not." said Valen.

"I see, I'll visit Amadeus after Kinahara and I talk." said Mike as he glared in disdain at Kinahara.

"Captain Valen, shouldn't get involved in this. It seems Mike and the five leaders have their own issues with Lady Kinahara." said a man from the council.

"Damn straight, Hiragana! Why doesn't she dismiss you all already?" said Surinami. "Why keep them here when we're the main fault."

"Even you joined the Council...I should have known, you're the most famous face at Yura High. Furthermore, you teach me and Kyria; of course they'd need you and Mrs. Valen to keep an eye on me." said Mike.

"The Council is meant to help you, Mike. We mean no harm." said Hiragana.

"You are all dismissed, I have nothing further to say to you all." said Kinahara. "As for you six, we shall discuss more."

**The group of men and women leave as the door closes behind them.**

"Have you lost your damned mind, disrespecting your director like that!" said Kinahara.

**Mike flashes near Kinahara's neck with his blade pointed at it.**

"You're gonna kill me now?! I'm actually shocked in your power." said Kinahara.

"Hear me out, Kinahara. I want you to tell me everything you know." said Mike. "You all hid vital information from me, but now I'm almost positive that you hide a lot more than just Shinra's secret."

"You're right. _I have_." said Kinahara. "I knew and let you kill your mother."

"Tell me something I don't know." said Mike as he drew his blade closer to Kinahara's neck.

"I brought you back for a reason. To fight a man named _Hatred._" said Kinahara. "This man has been hidden in the shadows for hundreds of years. Many have thought of him to be the killer of Atlas. You, being the reincarnation, should correct this mistake."

"_Hatred..._" said Mike with a sudden chill down his spine. "What the hell is Hatred?"

**The scene goes to a flashback of Mike and Dante.**

"In the end, my intentions were for _you _to kill the Kallin. They were just pawns for me to reach you. Shinra even sacrificed you to me." said Dante. "Mike Sawa, you're worth more than diamonds to Afterdark because you're a descendent of Atlas. A possible reincarnation of him even!"

"Tell me then, do you plan on killing me upon the next time we meet?" asked Mike.

**Dante refuses to answer as Mike gazes into her eyes with a dark glare.**

"People after her death...after my death...if you live that long, _Hatred _will kill you." said Dante.

**Mike begins to remember what Hatred really is. **

"You seem to know something about Hatred from the look on your face." said Kinahara.

"If I kill this Hatred, what the hell will happen to me?" said Mike. "Are you gonna "dispose" of me?"

"In time, we will see how that works out." said Kinahara. "I cannot risk you taking my life until then."

"You arrogant fool, your neck is at the point of my blade." said Mike as he slightly rose the blade closer to her chin. "I can slice you with one slash."

"Mike, you must hold off until that day." said Surinami. "She still needs to lead us."

"I lead myself, not this old hag." said Mike.

"Why are you hesitating in bringing the blade up?" said Kinahara. "Do it now."

"It seems that blade will see blood." said Fuun as she turned to see something far different.

"What the hell is that?! His eyes are changing?!" said Shonolae.

**Mike's eyes leak scarlet, as this happens he starts to reveal a pair of white eyes with cross slit pupils.**

"The Ovirum!" exclaimed Surinami. "Dante's truly got to him!"

"You've become something else, Mike Sawa..." said Fuun.

**The dark gift is revealed! What is the power behind it?!**

**Chapter 13 END**


	14. Chapter 14: Power Surge

**Chapter 14: Power Surge**

**Trouble brews in the darkness as Mike's eyes transform into the heinous Ovirum! A result of Dante's "gift." It seems the only choice for them is to fight!**

"Are you in fear now? Have my eyes changed?" said Mike as the blade slashed upward at Kinahara.

"You were leaking scarlet since you left!" said Kinahara as she dodged the blade. "Dante must have copied her eyes into yours..."

"How is this possible?! Dante-!" said Caritz. "The reason why she took him! She didn't want to explain to him Shinra; she wanted to bore her eyes into his Rikodan!"

**Mike lunges with the blade at Kinahara, but she blocks. His eyes start to fade back into Rikodan as he clashes with her once more.**

"This throbbing in my head...ugh..." said Mike. "This damned Ovirum is a curse!"

"Are you surprised?" said Kinahara. "It seems that was your first time using it."

"If changing counts, then yes!" said Mike in pain.

**A dark figure appears on the ceiling.**

"Who the hell are you?!" said Surinami.

"Surinami, don't you recognize who that is?" said Fuun. "It's the Mistress of Afterdark.."

"Mistress of Afterdark?! But Lady Rogue died 13 years ago..." said Mike. "Rose even thought so!"

"That's where you're wrong, Mike Sawa. My _daughter_ has no idea that I'm still alive. Everyone but you still thinks that to this very day. Yet you stand with a blade pointed at my master. That's Atlas' ruling, but I've come for you because of my ruling." said the lady as she appeared behind Mike. "13 years ago, I was on a mission; now I am the overseer of Afterdark."

"_Rogue Azalea, _why have you came back after all this time?" said Kinahara.

"Hatred is here. I saw him." said Rogue. "Allow me to take Mike into my care until they fight."

"Kinahara's actions as of late aren't exactly the best, so we're all fine with you taking him." said Caritz.

"Five out of six agree, what about you?" said Rogue.

"Take him if you must. But remember that it was my life on the line." said Kinahara.

"You shouldn't have let him leave to Ain." said Rogue. "He could have went other places and not humanized."

"The Ultimate Transgression says that if a human or humanized being is brought back into the world and given stratus, that they must kill the person responsible. Two circumstances can defy this: Goodwill or Pardon. Neither which can happen since Atlas couldn't witness it." said Fuun.

"That's just it, he is. The reincarnation is Mike Sawa, surely that counts." said Rogue.

**Mike begins to walk away as they talk.**

"Mike, where are you heading off to?" said Rogue.

"Amadeus, Kyria and the others are there." said Mike as he left and closed the door behind him.

"We'll be talking again soon, it appears my watching starts now." said Rogue as she vanished.

"He has the damn Ovirum...it seems we must head to _Phase II_, and kill him before anyone else gets hurt." said Kinahara.

"We're not doing that, Lady Rogue has specifically ordered to watch over him." said Caritz. "You may have taught us, but she's the Mistress of Afterdark and until she dies, you have no overrule on her words."

"I see. Well perhaps I'll find another way to end this..." said Kinahara.

**Scene changes to the hospital.**

"Mike, it's a miracle!" said Izume as she hugged Mike tightly. "Someone brought eyes for me! Was it you?"

"I don't think so..." said Mike. "When did this happen?"

"Last night, apparently you visited the hospital with a blonde haired woman and asked for my room." said Izume.

"But last night...I killed Shinra..." thought Mike. "How the hell did I get here?!"

"Mike, what's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?" asked Izume.

"I am, very happy for you. Please rest up and be at the next meeting." said Mike as he smiled.

"Will do! Thanks again for the eyes!" said Izume as she leaves the hospital.

"What the hell?" said Mike as a note was left on Izume's bed.

**Mike picks up the note and begins reading: **_**I hope you liked the eyes. I couldn't help but notice you wanted to see. I had planted these eyes in you to let you live as a normal girl again. My laboratory specialist came by to fix them, she happened to have an abundance of them. Take care, Izume. Love, Mike Sawa.**_

"This note..." said Mike.

**A woman enters the room as her claymore is pointed towards Mike.**

"Did _Hatred _send you here for me?" said Mike.

"He was the one who fixed her eyes, Mike Sawa." said Tsukihime.

"What is your name, masked figure?" said Mike.

"I am Tsukihime. I wish to speak with you about Dante Yatsutora." said Tsukihime.

"What will happen if I refuse?" said Mike.

"The hospital will explode with all of your injured friends inside of it..." said Tsukihime.

**Mike draws his blade and glares at Tsukihime.**

"Your facial expressions exhibit tension. Perhaps you and I have met on a bad day." said Tsukihime.

"Make it fast, I have other people to see." said Mike.

**Tsukihime appears before Mike stroking his face. Mike smacks her hand away in disdain.**

"Why are you so tense with me?" asked Tsukihime.

"Why the hell did you touch my face?!" asked Mike.

"It's soft. You have the eyes of a demon and yet you have the body of innocence and purity. Perhaps, I see now why you are angry. Your innocence was replaced with hate and longing for your family." said Tsukihime. "Mike Sawa, it is without doubt that you became rugged because of this heinous world. I want to make a proposal about this."

"What would that be?" said Mike as he avoided her eyes.

"Join _Hatred _and I. We don't need Dante, we do need you. If you join us, you'll be happier and the world will no longer need to feel pain. The savior of happiness and glory will be there. You can be that beacon in this darkness!" said Tsukihime. "You can count on us to aid you and fix this damned world!"

"I work alone. There's no compromise when it comes to that." said Mike. "You had the time to speak, now I'll be on my way."

"Okay. But understand that sooner or later, you and I will meet again and then, I'll persuade you." said Tsukihime as she left.

"Even you couldn't change me. My eyes have already seen your darkness..." said Mike as he went to the next hospital room.

**The scene goes to Kyria's room.**

"Who's there?" said Kyria.

"It's me." said the man at the door.

"Mike?" asked Kyria. "When did you get back?"

**The door opens to reveal Hatred.**

"Who the hell are you?!" said Kyria.

"I'm _Mike Sawa._" replied Hatred. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Your hair is a lot darker and your eyes look more sinister..." said Kyria.

"It was Dante who did this to me, her dark powers transformed me." said Hatred.

"Something's not right with you..." said Kyria.

"I've been a depressed wreck is all." said Hatred as he sat near the window. "So how have you been?"

"Alright, how was it being with Dante?" said Kyria.

"She's creepy as hell, I felt like I was gonna be assaulted by her snakes..." replied Hatred.

**Mike enters the room to see Kyria and Hatred.**

"Kyria, get out now." said Mike.

"Wait, Mike! What is going on?!" said Kyria. "Why are there two of you?!"

"Kyria, run! Now!" said Mike.

**Kyria runs out of the room as Mike and Hatred look at each other.**

"What are you doing to her?!" exclaimed Mike.

"You found me after all." said Hatred.

"Your masked minion sought me out!" said Mike.

"Well it seems Tsukihime is doing her job..." said Hatred.

"Answer me! Why are you near Kyria?!" said Mike. "You're after me, right? Leave the goddamn human alone and talk to me!"

"You're scared I'll hurt her. You must love that girl an awful lot." said Hatred.

"She's my best friend, don't you dare hurt her!" said Mike.

"Come with me and I won't." said Hatred. "Leave this world and join us."

"I refuse to!" cried Mike in anger. "I will never join that ideal!"

"It seems Kyria will die before your eyes then!" said Hatred in delight.

"You son of a bitch!" said Mike.

**A black stratus appears before the two.**

"I'll be damned, you came back from the depths." said Hatred. "So, tell me why you lived, Rogue Azalea?"

**Rogue Azalea, the Mistress of Afterdark, appears in the hospital! What will result from this appearance?! **

**Chapter 14 End**


	15. Chapter 15: Uncertain

**Chapter 15: Uncertain...**

**Hatred, Rogue Azalea, Mike Sawa; the tiers of war and bloodshed clash under one roof! Mike must decide where he stands in this realm before it's too late.**

"Mike, are you planning to go to Hatred?" said Rogue. "I'll free you from Kinahara if you want, either way."

"Lady Rogue, I have chosen to not go with him. I want to be alone." said Mike. "I'll be a third party in the twilight darkness...that is my only option for now."

"I see." said Hatred. "You've got supporters behind you and you just shun them because of it. You want to take this world on by yourself, because you're scared others will die in your cause."

"Exactly. I cannot risk those lives of whom trusted me with them." said Mike.

"Choose as you must, but beware of the day when we clash. Mike Sawa, I hope to impale you with thunder from the Heavens and fire from the pits of Hell." said Hatred as he left. "I have spoken."

**Rogue looks at Mike as Kyria enters back into the room. It appears she's intimidated by Mike.**

"You should stay away from me from now on, I've caused nothing but pain to you." said Mike.

"Mike, you're my best-" said Kyria as Mike interrupted.

"What kind of best friend hurts the other so deeply?" asked Mike. "One that is a monster. It was as Shinra had said. I'm the monster she created..."

"You don't have to be a monster, Mike. I can help you change..." said Rogue.

"Lady Rogue, please, stop. You've been gone for over a decade, don't waste time with me. Help Rose out and tell the truth." said Mike. "Tell Rose that you're alive."

**Rogue begins to leave the room.**

"Mike, if you love Rose so much. Then you'll be present when I do it." said Rogue. "I cannot go without someone there that already loves Rose enough to help her cope."

"Give me a few hours, I have one last place to stop." said Mike.

**Rogue leaves as the door closes behind her.**

"Kyria, stay here until the doctors are finished. I'll be at school first thing tomorrow." said Mike as he left.

"Mike Sawa, are you a human or a monster? You're more human than you even realize. Why can't you accept that I won't go away until that conclusion is made." Kyria thought. "You're drifting away into the dark..."

**Kyria's arm begins to glow, revealing a white and blue gauntlet type of arm cover. The arm reveals an icy blue eye.**

"On the day you came, I found out how to protect myself." said Kyria. "You're not the only one with tricks up their sleeve."

**Mike enters another hospital room. Upon entering, he feels a sharp surge of stratus. The stratus quickly disappears as if a human had gained powers and then became normal.**

"Today's been a weird day..." said Mike. "If this hospital wasn't so big, then everyone would know about Hatred. Not to mention that weird stratus just now."

"Mike, you came back. I had heard you left." said Holon as he was bedridden.

"How's your torso?" asked Mike.

"Mom stabbed the hell out of me, but I should be able to go back to school on Monday." said Holon.

"You're staying the weekend?" asked Mike.

"No, just tonight. I should be back home tomorrow." said Holon. "I assumed you got revenge."

**Mike looked away in disdain.**

"Mike, it's okay. You're a hero because of it." said Holon. "I understand."

"Holon, I killed our mother." said Mike as he looked into the worried eyes of Holon.

"_Our _mother?" said Holon. "But Solana was-"

"No, Shinra told me she was. That Solana had her tubes tied before realizing she had wanted another child..." said Mike. "Shinra had twins."

"Twins? So who's the other child. I'd like to meet them." said Holon.

"Holon, look in the mirror." said Mike.

"I'll only see...me. Me?" said Holon. "I knew we were close, but actual brothers?"

"Holon, Shinra loved you and I. She may have been insane, but if she wasn't driven by hate and power, she would tell you and I that." said Mike. "I made a mistake in killing her..."

"Mike, she killed the people that loved you." said Holon. "That's not love."

"She did it because she wanted to keep both of us!" howled Mike.

"Either way, that's the past. We should move on from her." said Holon.

"Nothing can justify killing your mother..." said Mike.

"You didn't even know she was your mother." said Holon.

"But you knew damn well that she was yours." said Mike. "That's what matters."

"Mike, it's over. Don't beat yourself up over what happened." said Holon. "Nothing can be gained by over thinking death."

"I just wish that I knew, I had assumed she was getting under my skin, I couldn't stop myself..." said Mike. "That feeling of hatred came over me and I swung without remorse."

"Brother, it's over. You and I can spend an eternity talking about it. But we should at least decide how to get better from here. We can cope with this thing together, Mike." said Holon.

"Let's just hope that works out for us." said Mike.

**Mike begins to head out of the door.**

"Thanks for understanding, bro." said Mike.

"Don't mention it, bro." replied Holon with a smile.

**Scene changes to the outskirts of Yura, near the gate. Three people are walking towards the gate.**

"I heard Mike Sawa came back not too long ago." said one of the three.

"He must be really strong by now, it's been four years since we last saw him." said another person.

"It's been four years since we last saw any of them." said the third.

"Okay, I'll sniff them out. My fox powers have grown increasingly strong since training with Kurama." said the first person. "After all, you both like surprising people."

"Kitsune, be careful." said the second person. "Who knows how these people will react to a fox like female in their presence."

"Shut up, Tori! You'll probably break another stone shrine!" said Kitsune.

"Both of you are wasting time, something that the Shura clan desires when thinking." said the third.

"Your Achlyan powers aren't exactly up to par yet? Eh, Suki?" said Tori.

"No, they're far from it. It appears even four years won't change much. But compared to his eyes, I'll be the first to judge true power." said Suki. "Kitsune, find them fast."

"I'm on it!" said Kitsune as she grew whiskers and began to charge into Yura.

"Let's hope she doesn't start something..." said Tori.

**Suki begins to walk into the city.**

"Where the hell are you going?" said Tori.

"To find Mike Sawa." said Suki as she vanished.

"Great, both of them ditched me..." said Tori. "Perhaps, I'll pay a visit to a certain fellow..."

**These women appear before the city of Yura! Who are they and how do they know Mike and the others? **

**Chapter 15 End**


	16. Chapter 16: Nightfall

**Chapter 16: Nightfall**

**Night has fallen again. A full twenty four hours since the invasion of the Kallin as a new person enters the city. Mike Sawa is heading towards the Azalea household, but not before he is stopped by the daughter of Itora Shura, Suki!**

"It's good to see you again, Mike Sawa." said Suki as she looked at him with her light purple bull's eye-like eyes. "How are you holding up in this city?"

"Well, if it isn't Suki Shura of the Achlyan. It seems like past faces have came to rejoice in my homecoming." said Mike. "What brings you here?"

"I heard you were in town, I'd thought to stop by and say hello. At least before kicking your ass with my Achlyan." said Suki. "Are you ready to fight me?"

"That's kinda brash of you. But I'm exhausted from the Kallin, so I'll pass." said Mike.

"How can you pass on me? I am of the Shura clan! Do you realize how much blood is between our clans?" said Suki.

"I could careless, I have no problems with your clan." said Mike.

"Grandpa Scalea utterly hated your clan and ever since Czeshina died, you all caused chaos with ours." said Suki. "Does that not piss you off slightly?"

"Grandma Czeshina was a wonderful woman. Her Hoi eye was the only one in the clan and she lived to be 108. Scalea is a different story, he experimented his body to God only knows how old." said Mike. "I'd rather not debate our pasts, but I can't help it any longer."

"Don't then, let us fight." said Suki.

"I have no quarrel with you." said Mike.

"Mike, are you okay? Normally you wouldn't avoid a spar with me." said Suki.

"Shinra's dead." said Mike. "She was my real mother..."

"Are you serious?" said Suki. "How could you be the child of such a-"

"In actuality, I'm the monster she created. All my darkness, came from her genes and her motives." said Mike. "I am my mother's child."

"Mike, don't worry about our spar match. You should clear your head and find me another time."

**Mike walks towards the end of the street.**

"Suki Shura. When you and I cross paths you will see a recovery. I promise that." said Mike as he left.

**Scene changes to Holon's hospital room.**

"Come in." said Holon.

**Tori enters the room.**

"I never thought you'd be at my hospital bed." said Holon. "I assume you are here to babble."

"He's my past, Holon." said Tori. "That man was dangerous, Mike made sure to tell me of that."

"_Evan Storm_, a cheating bastard at heart." chuckled Holon.

"Mike Sawa is even more dangerous. I heard that he killed a Precipe without using his stratus." said Tori. "It seems even now, he continues to thrive on the obstacles thrown at him."

"You seem to be in one piece. So how's life in the Jade Temple, _Captain._" said Holon. "Ever since, Kinahara sent you there, you've seemed more radiant."

"Out of our year, there were seven captains. Among them were you, Suki, Kitsune, Mike, _him_, and myself." said Tori. "When we took the oath four years ago, do you remember Mike's words?"

"Yeah. Mike said it was a start towards accomplishing that feat." said Holon.

"No. That wasn't it. Those words were said, but upon those eyes. He said something far more impacting." said Tori. "Death only exists in those who lost something precious."

"I remember now. He was addressing Kinahara about it." said Holon. "Mike isn't exactly the same, he's become more sentimental."

"Holon, are you strong enough to take on Hatred?" asked Tori. "In Mike's absence, you'll have to draw the blade and defy the odds."

"I'm not ready for that. My power hasn't quite grown yet." said Holon. "Once I get to that point, it just stops..."

"Have you considered training with us at the Jade?" said Tori.

"Kitsune and I are a lot stronger because of it. As for Suki...she's on a whole other level." said Tori.

"I see." said Holon. "I'll consider it."

**Kitsune enters the room.**

"Kitsune, what's up?" asked Tori.

"Holon Citon...I've found you at last..." said Kitsune. "It seems like my purpose for coming here is done. Have you told him?"

"He's considering coming to Jade with us." said Tori. "After all, his power is different from others."

"What? You came for me?" said Holon. "Why?"

"All four of you are targets by Hatred. Therefore, all of you would be safer with us in the Jade Temple." said Kitsune. "Karen and Rose are already on board. As for Mike, we'll handle him. What's your thoughts on it?"

"I'm on as well. I'm sure that Mike will also join." said Holon.

"We can only hope." said Tori.

**Scene changes to Rose's house. Mike opens the door and takes off his jacket. He closes the door before lying on the sofa. Rose walks in and without noticing him, sits on his chest.**

"Your ass is nice, babe. However, you're crushing my chest." said Mike.

"Oh, you've come home." said Rose as she got up. "Where did you go?"

"I had a talk with someone is all." said Mike as he sat up.

**Rose begins to kiss Mike and hold him closely. As she does, a familiar woman appears in the doorway.**

"Lady Rogue, do you wish to explain?" said Mike as he looked towards the dark figure.

"Are you busy with my daughter, Mike Sawa?" said Rogue.

"Mother...how are you..." said Rose.

"Tired. I've been gone from this region for over thirteen years." said Rogue.

"I see." said Rose. "Make yourself at home, seeing as though you found me."

"Where are the twins, I had Kinahara bring them here." said Rogue.

"Did you say the twins? They really are my sisters?" said Rose.

"I gave birth on the battlefield, I had numerous Captains watch over them and bring them to Yura." said Rogue. "I had no intention of realizing how this would make you feel."

"Brooke has left. She's a part of a corps with a few other clan members from various clans." said Rose.

"I see." said Rogue as she turned to Mike. "That would be Sabrina and Kir, I assume."

"Sabrina. My brother died fighting a Shura clansmen." said Mike.

"Mike, we should begin training soon." said Rogue.

"Actually, there's one thing I need to tell you regarding Mike and I." said Rose.

"What's going on?" said Mike.

"We're leaving with Tori to go to the Jade Temple tomorrow." said Rose.

"Tomorrow?" said Mike.

"I permit it. He could use a breather from Yura." said Rogue.

"Lady Rogue..." said Mike.

"Go get packed. Tomorrow, you'll be stronger." said Rogue.

"Good. Then that means you're all going..." said a voice from the rooftop.

"Tori? When the hell did you get here?" said Mike.

"Captain Sawa, are you really that dense?" said Tori.

"Tori, you're not answering my question." said Mike.

"It seems, we're gonna have some fun after all." said Tori.

"If I get stronger, I'm putting you through a wall with your stone body!" said Mike.

"That's the spirit! Embrace that power!" said Tori.

"Captain Hanra, are you done already?" said Rogue.

"I'm heading back, I just came for them." said Tori.

"We'll be there." said Rose. "Head on and get some rest-!"

**Kitsune appears with both Holon and Karen in her arms, unconscious.**

"What the hell did you do to them?" said Tori.

"I didn't want them waking up until after we got there. I gave them some herbal spice." said Kitsune. "One breath and all things become a dream."

"They're high?" said Mike.

"You don't smoke it. It's an inhalant produced by the sweet nectar on the leaves." said Rogue.

"You're familiar with medical herbs, Mistress Afterdark." said Kitsune.

"I used plenty during my time on the battlefield against Hanza." said Rogue. "The war with Rotunda is now over. Let's just hope, no one else starts one."

**Scene changes to a city of sand and water. The streets are becoming flooded as a monster appears from the ocean. Two people stand before the city: Tsukihime and Hatred.**

"The _Horizon _region will know true chaos!" said Hatred.

"Keep _Daizen_ under control, I'll be right back." said Tsukihime.

**Tsukihime appears in front of a building. As she does, she's approached by two figures.**

"Mistress North, Mistress South; it is nice to see you again." said Tsukihime.

"Save your talk, we know Hatred is here!" said one of the women.

"Your kind isn't welcome here!" said the other. "Acadia, who knows what she did to other regions..."

"Ameliarme, we must be careful then. This woman of mystery isn't a regular..." said Acadia.

"You're over thinking everything." said Tsukihime. "You're the first to discover this painful reality."

**The monster destroys buildings with its tail. Its mask reveals it to be a Solzor. Tsukihime looks in delight at the great beast.**

"This thing, has an unique ability. It made this mask for me with its potency." said Tsukihime.

"What the hell are you?" said Ameliarme. "Who are you?!"

"Clarissa, was once my name. But ever since this mask formed on me, I've become "Tsukihime" on a daily basis." said Tsukihime. "This mask is my soul. No one can break it."

**Ameliarme draws her blade and points it at Tsukihime. Fire forms around her body.**

"Flamed Empress!" cried Ameliarme as she swung the blade downward at Tsukihime.

"Ameliarme...you fool..." said Tsukihime.

"What did you say?!" said Ameliarme.

"Excelos." said Tsukihime.

**The blade and flames brush past Tsukihime.**

"What the hell?!" said Ameliarme.

"You've seen my technique. Show me more, Mistress North." said Tsukihime.

**The mysterious Tsukihime evades certain death! What is this woman? Furthermore, what is her plan for the Horizon Region?!**

**Chapter 16 End**


	17. Chapter 17: The Jade Temple

**Chapter 17: The Jade Temple**

**The Horizon is in shambles. Civilians are hurt. It seems as if no one can stop the brutal force of these two characters! Mystery and infamy lies in their corner as allies!**

"Show you more?!" said Ameliarme. "What the hell are you saying?"

"Your move, didn't even touch me." said Tsukihime. "I want more."

"You're becoming arrogant." said Ameliarme.

**Acadia appears behind Tsukihime. Her blue hair and eyes glow as she drew her blade. Tsukihime turns around to see her arm covered in ice.**

"Excelos didn't work..." said Tsukihime. "How did you-?!"

"You were more focused on Ameliarme, I had the perfect opportunity." said Acadia.

"You're quicker than I expected." said Tsukihime as her arm shattered. "However, my Solzor powers won't let me die so easily."

"What?!" said Acadia as she saw the arm grow back before her eyes.

**Ameliarme puts her blade to Tsukihime's neck. Acadia goes to slash Tsukihime upon seeing this.**

"This time, you both came at me." said Tsukihime. "It seems my five seconds are up."

**Ameliarme and Acadia clash blades as Tsukihime moves away from them.**

"Where did she go?!" said Acadia.

"That woman is insane!" said Ameliarme. "There's no way we missed her."

"Excelos." said Tsukihime. "It helps me speed up time and dodge a move. I can use it every five seconds."

"She's dodging the move by manipulating time..." said Ameliarme.

"You two are good. So, I'll allow you to be the first of many for this blade." said Tsukihime.

"What are you talking about?" said Acadia.

"I'll cut you with Memoria." said Tsukihime. "From then on, you'll be under my control."

**Tsukihime draws her claymore out and swings at Acadia. Ameliarme blocks the blade. Tsukihime proceeds to shift the blade towards Ameliarme. Acadia swings her blade at Tsukihime.**

"Frosted Empress!" said Acadia as she took the blade towards Tsukihime's neck.

"Shit! It's only been three seconds!" thought Tsukihime. "I used it to hit the other girl and she came as I struck."

**The blade breaks Tsukihime's mask, revealing Lydia's face. The woman's eyes reveal the Ovirum.**

"The Ovirum?!" said Acadia. "How the hell is that possible?!"

"Upon my years in that laboratory under my persona, I found the creation of Scalea Shura. I have the Ovirum he made!" said Tsukihime. "I have no real name, but Clarissa. However, I'm not human either."

"What are you then?! Who are you truly?" said Ameliarme in disdain.

"I am a Solzor. I am Clarissa's evolution. I am that darkness that everyone fears!" said Tsukihime. "I'm the reason Dante came back to life, and the reason why she has an Ovirum. I am the true power behind immortality. There's no way you could possibly win against me."

**Tsukihime takes her blade and flashes past the two, cutting through them instantaneously. **

"Have mercy for your souls. For this blade has taken its toll on your heart strings." said Tsukihime as she walked away. "I am your agony at its darkest plight."

**The scene changes to a large gated area in the woods. Tori and the others head in as the gate opens. Upon this, a huge temple is revealed.**

"Welcome to the Jade Temple." said Tori. "This is our home now. We train with the strongest people in Afterdark. There are only sixteen of us here, not including you all."

"So, where are we staying at?" said Holon.

"In the Zen Garden. That's the most peaceful place for newcomers. Of course, you'll have to wear uniforms." said Suki. "The kimonos are made of satin and feel great, so that won't be too bad."

"I'm not ditching my jacket..." said Mike. "This is traditional Generation 13 attire."

"It's just for your stay here, Mike." said Kitsune. "You'll get used to it."

**A man with whiskers, similar to Kitsune appears.**

"I smell another "Fox" in my presence. Does that mean a new student?" said the man.

"Kurama. I haven't yet told him that." said Kitsune.

"Short-hair, what's your name?" said Kurama.

"Holon. Holon Citon of Yura." said Holon.

"Today's your lucky day, I see potential in you." said Kurama as he sharpened his nails across the tree.

"Where are the others, Kurama?" said Tori.

"In the Zen Garden, waiting for the new ones to arrive." said Kurama.

**A man with a scythe like staff appears.**

"It's time. Come quickly, all of you. It seems like Koga is becoming unruly." said the man.

**Scene changes to a huge plot of land with lakes and botanical attire. As Holon looks at the water, a huge koi fish jumps out. Kitsune and Kurama stare in hunger at the fish. The fish quickly swims away. The group arrives to see a few others at what looks like a huge cherry blossom tree.**

"Welcome, people of Yura. I am Koga, nice to meet you all." said a man with wolf ears.

"Please take a seat." said a woman with a carnation in her red hair bun.

**The group sits on the ground. Koga burns an incense. The woman grabs a tea pot and several cups. She begins to pour the tea as Koga speaks.**

"You four have been chosen to join us for your safety and training." said Koga. "This is where I cut the formal crap. Allow me to seek out the strongest of you and spar you. Who is that person?"

**The woman passes out the tea to everyone and sits back down to sip her tea.**

"All four of you must be weak since you're quiet." said Koga.

**Mike gets up and puts his cup back on the tray. He stares at Koga and sits back down.**

"The blonde one is, huh? I bet since he gave me that glare." said Koga.

**Mike draws his blade steadily and points it at Koga as he goes to sip his tea. He stands up and walks closer to Koga.**

"Are you looking for a challenge?" said Mike. "It seems you lost your tranquility, Koga."

"Mike, don't-" said Rose as Suki stopped her.

"This is what Koga wants and he accepted. Let them fight." said Suki.

"You're full of shit, I tell you." said Koga. "Very well, let's take this somewhere else."

"I like your attitude. It's perfect for when I kick your ass into the countryside." said Mike. "I need a good spar now. I'm on edge after this tea break."

**Koga goes to kick at Mike. Mike blocks. Koga punches at Mike, again Mike blocks. Koga finally attempts a barrage on Mike, Mike headbutts him onto the ground. Koga's eyes flare with excitement. Mike smirks. **

"Cascada, we found a challenge! This one is better than anyone who entered this place!" said Koga. "I want you to stay in the Temple with us. You all deserve better accommodations."

"I will be happy to show them the temple." said Cascada.

"Are you sure? I didn't break a sweat yet." said Mike.

"You three, you didn't speak up. Are you unsure of your power?" said Koga. "You should have gave me a "HELL YEAH, WE'LL BEAT YA DAMN ASS!" type of response."

"We rather not say that. We know we need to train." said Holon.

"I see." said Koga. "Well that's what we're here for now, I suppose."

**Scene changes to the inside of the temple. Cascada tells the group where most of everything is.**

"Here's the Feast Hall, where we eat supper. It's the one time of the day, you'll see everyone." said Cascada. "Hopefully, everyone will get along and socialize."

"When is supper anyway?" said Mike. "I'm famished."

"About sunset. The good news is the weather is sunny everyday around the same time. Of course, I'd be sure to get breakfast and lunch according to the times on the board." said Cascada.

**The times read: "**_**Breakfast - 7 AM to 11 AM. Lunch - 12 PM to 2 PM. Dinner at Sunset."**_

"Well that's good to know. At least, I won't go hungry while I'm here." said Mike.

**Cascada lightly taps Mike's butt with her foot, partially because of her kick missing.**

"Whoa! Easy there!" said Mike. "That's my butt you're kicking!"

"How dare you say such thing! I will personally make sure you don't go hungry!" said Cascada.

**A woman enters the room as the group stops. **

"Cascada, the sun has set. Should we start?" said the woman.

"I suppose." said Cascada as she glared at Mike.

"Food already? I love it here!" said Mike.

**The scene goes to the Feast Hall, where the group awaits their food.**

"What's this?" said Holon as he looked at a book.

"That's a menu, Cascada cooks anything you ask her to." said Suki. "She's really passionate about it."

"I'll have one of everything." said a man.

"Death, you always eat one of everything!" said Koga.

"She's willing to cook a feast, I'll be willing to eat to my heart's content." said Death.

**Mike grabs a seat next to Death.**

"Can I help you?" said Death.

"You like to eat too?" said Mike. "For a skeleton figure, you're odd."

"You're assuming I'm a skeleton? Ahaha, no. I am somewhat mortal. You could say human body, without being human." said Death as he took of his robe to reveal a dark skinned, muscular man.

"You're not bones...you're-" said Mike. "But "Death" is-"

"You're over thinking this whole "Death" thing." said Death. "I am like you."

"A Precipe?" said Mike.

"No, you fool. Mortal without mortal means. I have the body of a human, but the spirit of something else." said Death as he saw his food coming.

**Cascada brings a cart of food to the table where Death and Mike sit.**

"I'll share, but next time, get your own damn "one of everything" buffet." said Death.

"I appreciate your hospitality, my man." said Mike.

**Holon looks at Death and Mike talk and laugh as they eat. He seems to feel left out. **

"Holon, what's wrong?" said Karen as she ate.

"It's nothing..." said Holon as he left the table to throw away his trash.

"What's his problem?" said Rose as she slurped her ramen. "Look at those two though.."

**Karen turns to see Death and Mike talking at their table.**

"So then, I said "Hey, where the hell are my fortune cookies!" and the lady told me that they were

50 cents a cookie. I swear, I never got ripped off so badly in my damn life!" said Mike.

"That's a shame, man. I would have been mad. An extra 50 cents for some fortune cookies?! Does she not realize they come with the meal?" said Death as he chuckled. "Mike Sawa, you're funny as hell."

"That's the last time I ever order take-out from that place. I love my fortune cookies." said Mike.

**Karen turns back around to Rose.**

"He's branching out already." said Karen.

"Mike's my sex bear at the end of the day. He'll be back." said Rose.

"Yeah-Wait! What?! "Sex bear?" What the hell made you nickname him that?!" said Karen.

"He's soft like a bear, and a freak. Best of all, he's sweet to me." said Rose.

"How do you know that he's a freak?" said Tori.

"We had a night together. It's a long story." said Rose.

"Oh my. Mike Sawa has lost himself." said Tori.

"Lost himself?" said Karen.

"That had to have been his first time..ahaha." said Kitsune.

"It was." said Rose. "He seemed to enjoy it though."

"Poor "Sex Bear" lost his innocence." said Suki as she laughed.

"I guess so!" chuckled Tori.

**Scene changes to a room in the temple. The room is dark. Mike and Holon are awake in their beds.**

"Pssst. Mike." said Holon.

"What's up?" whispered Mike.

"Was that really Death?" asked Holon.

"Yes. He's cool though." said Mike.

"Mike, is Cascada awake?" asked Holon.

"No. Why?" asked Mike.

"I'm hungry as hell." said Holon.

"Me too." said Mike.

**A plant rises near their beds. Cascada emerges from the plant.**

"You called?" said Cascada.

**Mike and Holon look in fear and almost let out a yell, but decide to cover their mouths.**

"I'm awake all hours. Midnight snacking is no more. Just Cascada the amazing!" said Cascada.

"You weren't kidding with what you said..." said Mike.

"You have a midnight menu?" said Holon.

"Yes. I love cooking!" said Cascada as she pulled out a menu.

"Do you deliver it?" asked Mike.

"No, you'll both need to come to the Feast Hall." said Cascada.

**Scene goes to the Feast Hall.**

"So, you two are awake. Welcome." said a man in the darkness.

"The long blonde haired one is sexy. I want his blood." said a female.

"Vanda, can we kill them?" said a second man.

"Now, while Koga's asleep, I'm in charge. No fighting." said Cascada.

"Yes ma'am." said Vanda. "Let's play nice."

**A raven haired vampire-like girl sits between Mike and Holon.**

"What the hell, we were talking!" said Holon.

"You can wait." said the girl. "Now, what is your name?"

"Mike Sawa." said Mike.

"Mike Sawa, that's a cool name. Mine is Velma." said the girl. "Do you like vampires?"

"Anything dark is cool, I guess." said Mike.

"Do you listen to screamo?" said Velma.

"Not particularly." answered Mike.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know." said Velma as she got up. "I'll see you around."

"Now anyway, what were you asking?" asked Mike.

"What do you think is happening in Yura?" asked Holon.

"I'm sure Generation 13 is taking care of the city." said Mike.

**Scene changes to Yura.**

"Who the hell are you?!" said a Precipe.

**The shadow reveals a single eye, followed by a pair of eyes on the actual silhouette of a body.**

"Is this the power of this arm?" said the shadow.

"The _Armory Arm_?! You're nothing more than a human!" screamed the bloody Precipe.

"_Mike Sawa seemed to also think that. I guess he has a reason._" said the shadow.

**The shadow reveals a blue and white arm. Their eyes are golden-green. Their brunette hair flows in the wind as they glare at the bleeding Precipe.**

"Mike Sawa?! Why the hell are you-!" said the Precipe as a beam of light went through it.

"Kyria. That's my name." said the woman as she headed into the moonlight.

**Kyria, the once human woman! Now she is transformed by this new power! The Fourth Force: The Armory Arm! What is the result of this?**

**Chapter 17 End**


	18. Chapter 18: Slumber

**Chapter 18: Slumber...**

**Slumber...it's a rare occurrence for Mike Sawa. However, it seems the dream world is revealed as Mike wanders around. This particular dream happens to be of a time when Mike first got his memory back.**

"Where the hell am I?" said Mike. "This isn't the house..."

"You fell through a window and took a spill..." said a voice.

"How do you know that?" said Mike.

"Because you saved me from that monster." said the voice.

"Monster? You mean a Precipe?" asked Mike.

"If that's what you call it." said the voice.

**The blurry silhouette seems to come closer.**

"Get away from me..." Mike thought.

**The person becomes clearer as they get closer.**

"I'm a monster. I'm scared I'll kill you." said Mike. "How the hell do I not scare you?"

"Would a monster save someone?" said the voice as their hand reached towards Mike.

"I can't answer that...it's all impulse..." said Mike.

**An alarm broke the dream and woke Mike up.**

"What the hell was that?" thought Mike. "Why did I remember...Kyria..."

"Good morning, Sex Bear!" said Tori as she jumped onto Mike's bed.

"Screw you, Tori!" said Mike as he kicked her off the bed.

"Kyria. Don't come closer to me. I'm a monster..." said Tori.

"You were listening?" said Mike.

"You were whispering it when I came in." said Tori.

"I had a nightmare is all..." said Mike.

"The Fourth Force struck last night in Yura." said Tori.

"What?!" said Mike. "Do you have an idea what it was?"

"Unfortunately, no one saw it." said Tori. "It's powerful as hell. Kitsune sensed it all the way from here."

"Where's Holon and the others?" asked Mike.

"Training with Kurama. I made you overslept so we could talk alone." said Tori.

"Is this about Evan?" asked Mike. "He's an asshole, honey."

"Mike, you wanna talk about nightmares?" said Tori.

"Okay, what is this about?" asked Mike.

"Shinra. I heard you killed her." said Tori. "What's up?"

"It's a long story." said Mike.

"Have you talked to Sabrina about it?" asked Tori.

"Not yet. I wouldn't know how to approach her about it." said Mike.

"Mike, are you gonna keep that inside?" said Tori.

"I am. I don't want anyone seeing the darkness I see." said Mike.

**Scene changes to Dante's lair.**

"Lady Dante, you have a visitor." said Serpentina.

"Send them in." said Dante.

**A short-haired brunette woman appears before Dante with five masked men.**

"The Bounty Hunter of Watara?" said Dante.

"I heard you're after Mike Sawa, am I right?" said the woman.

"Lady Renka is not incompetent like our elder brother, Raika, ma'am." said one of the men.

"Renka Arruina...you're one gutsy woman to approach me like this." said Dante.

"My team and I will track him down." said Renka.

"I assume Raiga is the one with the black mask as well. I can feel your Arruina Clan powers surging, boy." said Dante. "I can count on you to bring him here unharmed. However, I have people as well."

"Havana, Kirigake, Chortoro, Sonneko...the list goes on, Renka." said Serpentina.

"Once I get enough stratus, I'll use my darkness to reform _their _bodies." said Dante.

"What are you planning?!" said Renka.

"_The Ultimate Hellborne Revival_." said Dante. "I will revive the strongest men and women from all the regions and assault Afterdark!"

"I'm in. How much stratus do you need?" said Renka.

"A body full. One like Mike Sawa." said Dante.

**Renka's blade is immediately drawn and cuts through two of her men.**

"Is that a start, sister?" said Raiga.

"You're ambitious, Renka Arruina." said Dante. "Very well, I'll begin reviving the bodies."

**A door reveals hundreds of coffins. **

"I'm assuming you've waited to use these." said Renka.

"I've wanted to use these two the most." said Dante as she takes the tops off the coffins.

"Those are-!" said Renka. "Perfect."

"_Heron and Solana Sawa._" said Serpentina. "Two of many bodies Lady Dante possesses."

"Who else?" asked Renka. "I need to know who all you are supplying me with to capture Mike Sawa."

"Alice Rain, Delish Foun, Ian Kannon, Czeshina Sawa, and even Kiramora Yuhei." said Dante. "I possess people of various strengths! No one can stop them!"

"Yuma, Chi, Raiga; go to base and gather the others. We're heading out to ambush tomorrow. I, however, want a word alone with Dante." said Renka.

**The men vanish.**

"You're aware of the Fourth Force?" asked Dante.

"Tell me about this thing." said Renka.

"It's a human with an arm of stratus. That arm is controlled by darkness. Whoever wields it is bound to be consumed within. Humans can be so greedy when they gain an ounce of stratus they've never had." said Dante. "I have a feeling, this human may be under Hatred's control. He did send that arm out into Yura."

"Hatred must be planning things without you. I guess you can no longer depend on him." said Renka.

"In between him and Clarissa, the trust factor has rapidly decreased." said Dante.

"Is Mike Sawa aware of that Fourth Force?" asked Renka.

"I wouldn't know. He should be cautious though." said Dante.

**Scene changes to the temple.**

"You idiot! You'll never learn if you keep getting knocked to the ground!" yelled Kitsune.

"You fox bitch! I can't be on all fours like you!" screamed Holon in pain.

"Focus on your stratus, Holon!" said Kurama.

"I'm trying, you bastard!" said Holon as he got up and clenched the ground with his claw like nails.

"I'll beat your ass if you don't get up! You're wasting my time!" said Kitsune as she ran past Holon. "I'll break your face!"

"You're a psychopath!" cried Holon as he moved away from Kitsune.

"Holon! Be more aggressive!" said Kurama. "Take the stance and build up your stratus!"

**Holon stands on all fours and builds up his stratus.**

"It's about time, you son of a bitch!" said Kitsune.

"You're so passive when you're human, but you go all fox and become an asshole." said Holon.

"Grow your damn whiskers and fight me, I don't have all day!" said Kitsune.

**Holon's face begins to grow red with anger as black whiskers form on his face. His eyes become fox like and his claws become sharper. At an instance, his body becomes more limber and reflexive. Kitsune charges at him and begins to kick towards his face.**

"Time's up, you piece of shit!" said Kitsune.

"I don't think so!" said Holon as he blocked her foot and threw her at the tree.

"He's become faster at reacting!" thought Kurama. "Holon might be handling this better than we had expected. Perhaps, he's ready."

"You halfwit! How dare you throw me! I could have been seriously injured!" said Kitsune.

"Use your damn common sense and land properly, Kitsune!" exclaimed Holon.

"Don't be arrogant! You just got to the beginning stage, you noob!" said Kitsune.

"Holon, we're done for the day. You may rest." said Kurama.

"I'm okay with that." said Holon as he transformed back.

"You're kidding, right?" said Kitsune. "I wasted my stratus on him?!"

"Kitsune, you'll have your shot at him tomorrow." said Kurama.

"Hmph. Just wait, I'll beat him to a pulp!" said Kitsune as she vanished.

"Her fox powers make her irritable. You'll get use to it." said Kurama.

"I see." said Holon.

**Scene changes to a dark room filled with gravestones. **

"This is where you've been. I guess I should have known you would be here." said Mike.

"Are you saying that because I am Death, Mike Sawa?" said Death.

"You were that black kimono, while everyone else wears a white one. Not only that but you have a robe over top of it." said Mike. "You're unlike the others."

"Like you, I don't fit in with people. I just follow my own path." said Death.

"That's understandable." said Mike.

"That's impossible..." said Death. "Mortals are being revived..."

"What are you saying?!" said Mike.

"Damn it. This is gonna be a pain." said Death. "Someone is reviving the dead."

"How do you know this?" asked Mike.

"I can feel their souls leaving my scythe..." said Death. "Hundreds of men and women leaving into this world!"

"Who are they?" asked Mike.

"Your parents...heroes...villains...they are all being revived." said Death.

"My parents?!" said Mike.

"Yura is in trouble...they're heading in that direction..." said Death. "I must go and investigate."

**Death runs out with his scythe in a hurry.**

"What's his problem?" said Velma as she entered the room.

"There's a lot of people in trouble..." said Mike.

**Scene changes to Dante's lair.**

"This is the seal. I'll place those bodies here. I've attached all of the coffins to this seal." said Serpentina.

"Very well, we'll start now." said Dante as she built up her stratus and placed it in the bodies. "Hellborne Revival!"

**A black surge of power surrounds the coffins. Bodies appear with souls and dark stratus. Their eyes turn black and red.**

"Renka, are you ready to handle such people?" asked Dante.

"I am ready." said Renka.

**Death appears in the room before the two.**

"Let's test this out on him." said Renka.

**Two bodies charge at Death. As he prepares to swing his scythe, another one grabs it.**

"No!" said Death.

"Black Crossblade!" said one of the bodies as their stratus formed a blade.

**A black whirlwind surrounds Death.**

"What the hell is this?!" said Death as he looked to see a woman over him. "Shima's Dark Gale?"

"You took my soul over a hundred years ago, now you'll feel my wrath." said Shima.

**The blade stabs into Death.**

"Do you remember me, Death?" asked the man with the blade. "I'm Kagama Shunto."

"You're all people whose souls I've taken..." said Death.

"We can use his stratus to produce thousands of bodies!" exclaimed Serpentina.

"What?!" said Death. "You fools! You can reverse Death! I am untarnished!"

**A black barrier surrounds him. Chains begin to attach to his body and suck out stratus. He looks to see an old man holding his palms together.**

"Jin, you wanted to die...why hurt me when I set you free?" said Death.

"I am reborn because the order is broken...Death _was _forever...now it's over." said Jin.

"You ungrateful bastard..." said Death.

**Men and women rise from their coffins as the stratus fills the room.**

"This is speeding up the process! Incredible idea, Serpentina." said Dante.

"I'll be on my way with these people." said Renka.

"Renka Arruina, don't fail me like Raika did." said Dante.

"Hmph." said Renka as she left with the bodies.

"I wonder what will happen now..." said Dante.

**Scene changes to the temple.**

"Why did Death leave so early?" asked Velma. "You've yet to explain that."

"Get the others. I'm afraid something might be brewing up in Yura." said Mike.

"No need, we already know." said Kitsune as she stepped in the doorway.

"What?" said Mike.

"Holon and the others are getting ready." said Kitsune. "It seems like Death must sense that stratus from here too. Which means either genocide or a Hellborne Revival."

"Hellborne Revival?" said Mike. "Is Dante behind all of this?"

"It's possible." said Kitsune. "We have to hurry."

**Scene changes to the Horizon.**

"That crazy woman..." said Hatred.

"You sense it too?" asked Tsukihime.

"Yeah, Dante's went on without us..." said Hatred.

"Another thing she's messed up." said Tsukihime.

"Let's head back, this could cost us big..." said Hatred.

**Scene changes to Yuki Hill.**

"What the hell is going on?" asked Kinahara.

"A mass of stratus! We're being ambushed!" said Terai.

"Son of a bitch, they're already attacking again!" said Caritz.

"How many can you sense, Surinami?" asked Shonolae.

"Five hundred..._thousand._" said Surinami. "This is gonna be Hell for us..."

**Scene goes to Yura.**

"Take me, but please don't hurt my children!" said a woman.

"Do you know what we do to people like you?!" said a man.

"We torture them until they piss!" said another man.

"No! No!" said the woman.

"Katsura! Let's end this now!" said the man.

"Suikaku, are you ready?!" exclaimed Katsura with excitement.

"Ready as ever!" said Suikaku.

**A dark blade cuts through the two men. The woman looks to see a school boy covered with black stratus.**

"I don't really like women. Scatter." said the boy.

**The lady takes her children and runs.**

"What are you? Gay?" said Katsura.

"I have a preference for men. But you two are not my type." said the boy. "My name is Gaea. Nice to kill you."

"This flamboyant bastard thinks he's macho, Sui!" said Katsura.

"Go back to school, you feminine punk!" said Suikaku.

"I'll have you know, I can kill you both with only one strike." said Gaea. "You barely dodged my first hit."

"We're the brothers of power! We'll dominate you!" said Suikaku in anger.

"I'm actually into Sadomasochism. But I prefer making you both feel pain." said Gaea as he adjusted his black glasses. "Domination is my profession."

**Scene changes to another part of Yura.**

"A tea shop in the city?" said a woman.

"What kind of tea do you sell?" said another woman.

"Get out of here!" screamed the tea lady.

"We just want some tea-" said another lady before her hand is cut off. "Who the hell are you?"

**A blade swings past her head and decapitates her. The women turn around and look at a silhouette of a school girl.**

"You've picked the wrong day to come for tea." said the girl. "Come back when zombies are allowed inside."

"You're an idiot. You shouldn't try fighting your elders, sweetheart." said the first lady.

"I am Kinbana, and it appears that your friend is dead." said the girl.

"Just try us, girl! Right, Lady Shima?" said the woman as she looked at a woman standing on a light pole.

"You heard them, we'll kill you." said Shima. "My gale is exceptionally dangerous."

"Shima of the Dark Gale...it appears you're the perfect opponent for me." said Kinbana.

**The power surges into Yura! The remaining men and women defend it with their might!**

**Chapter 18 END**


	19. Chapter 19: The Strongest Challenge

**Chapter 19: The Strongest Challenge!**

**The children of the strongest men and women of Yura battle! Death, pain, and love; all factors of their strength!**

"I'll destroy you. You're nothing more than a corpse!" yelled Virance.

"Are you sure of that, boy?!" hollered a man as he emitted smoke.

"My technique will leave you breathless." said Virance as marks formed on his face and arms. "I am actually a lot stronger than it seems."

"You've grown balls, man." said the man as he rose from the smoke. "Turn to ash!"

**The smoke forms flames and heads at Virance.**

"What the hell is that?!" yelled Virance.

"Hellfire Smoke!" said the man. "I'm Giriko of the North Horizon! Nice to burn ya crisp!"

**Scene changes to the temple.**

"We have to leave now for Yura. Who knows what the hell is going on?" said Karen.

"Damn it! I was just training on my new technique too!" said Holon.

**A group of people appear before the gate of the temple.**

"What the hell?!" said Rose.

"Where's Mike Sawa?" said Renka as she rose from the group.

"What do you want with him?" said Rose.

"To take him back to Dante is all." said a dragon-like female.

"I'll personally harvest your damn hearts!" said a man covered in stitches.

"I've already sent a couple of people in to find him, no need to hide him." said Renka.

"When did she-?!" said Holon.

"I'll fight you three right now." said Renka.

**Scene changes to the zen garden.**

"Good to see that you keep up with your prayers." remarked a lady.

"Perhaps, you've been counting the days since we've died..._Mike._" said a man.

**The two people reveal familiar faces. At once, Mike's eyes open and reveal Ovirum.**

"You're forgetting your manners, son." said the woman.

"Solana. Heron. Don't toy with me." said Mike. "I have no words to either of you."

"Are you disowning us after we raised you?" said Heron.

"Mike, are you forgetting we are your parents!" said Solana.

"I don't give a damn! You lied to me. Shinra is my mother?! How could you lie to me! Do you know how I've felt? Like crap!" screamed Mike as he glared at them. "This world, these eyes, I've lived hell."

"Let's drop it, Heron." said Solana.

"Son, we still love you. You meant a lot to us." said Heron. "Why do you think Shinra killed us!"

"The only father I have now is in the clouds." said Mike as he drew his blade. "You're supposed to be dead, you'll die by my blade this time around."

**Solana revealed a hurricane-like pupil in her eyes.**

"Solana! What are you doing?!" cried Heron.

"Our son doesn't know the truth, I'm ready to show him the reality!" said Solana.

"Those are my mother's eyes! You cannot use that on our son!" said Heron.

"He has the Ovirum now, it's time we fight!" said Solana.

**Solana's hand forms a torrent of water at Mike. Mike jumps over the water and puts his blade to her. Heron flashes behind Mike and tries to kick him in the face but Mike blocks and hurls him at Solana. The two collide into the torrent.**

"Damn... he's faster than my Flashpoint technique!" said Heron.

"He's our son! Naturally, he would be strong." said Solana.

"There's two seals embedded in them by whatever revived them." said Mike. "I've got to undo them."

**Solana and Heron charge at Mike from different sides. Mike takes his blade and lunges at Heron, cutting his left shoulder as he nearly collides with Solana. Solana moves past Heron and runs at Mike. Mike flashes behind Solana and slashes her torso.**

"Her's in her back. His is in his right arm. I can seal them as they're healing. It's an immortal technique..." thought Mike. "I have to slaughter those seals quickly."

"Flashpoint Blade!" said Heron as he flashed behind Mike with a blade in his hand.

**Water surrounds Mike's feet.**

"What the hell?!" said Mike as he saw Solana.

"Aquatic Mirage." said Solana.

**The blade slashes as the waves hit. Mike's body vanishes as the water dissipates.**

"He's gone?" said Heron.

"How did he-?!" said Solana. "Flashpoint?!"

**Mike appears cutting through Solana's back.**

"That wasn't Flashpoint, it was faster..." said Solana.

**Mike turned as Heron swung his blade once more.**

"That was a lucky dodge, boy!" said Heron. "You're at point blank this time!"

**Mike moves past the blade and cuts off the right arm of Heron. The blade and the arm fall to the ground. Seconds later, Heron falls to the ground.**

"I saw you move that time. You used _Excelos _on us." said Heron. "You're skilled with that eye..."

"I trained in secret. These eyes aren't meant to be seen in public." said Mike. "To be honest, I didn't know the name of that move, I just saw your blade _slowing down._"

"Slowing down?!" said Heron.

"You're exceeding our powers, Son." said Solana.

"Mother. Father. My anger is bound to this world, you are not. Return to Heaven and let me end what started." said Mike. "I have no further want to fight you both."

"Son, don't spare us." said Heron. "Part of growing up is being man enough to return us."

"Hell brought us here." said Solana. "You'd be saving us if you finished."

"Mike, do not be selfish. Think of your friends..." said Heron.

**Mike's blade slashes through both of them as a tear drops to the ground. His eyes are becoming human-like as the Ovirum fades away, revealing hazel eyes. Mike falls to his knees and punches the ground. As he does, Renka appears.**

"You'll be coming with me, Mike Sawa." said Renka.

"How did you get through the gate?" asked Mike.

**A group comes in with several tied up people. **

"Holon?! Rose?! Karen?! What the hell is going on?! Why did my parents come and why did you tie everyone up?!" said Mike.

"You've set your parents free, eh? I see. I'll have to take you myself." said Renka.

"Answer my damn question! Who are you?!" exclaimed Mike.

"Renka Arruina." said Renka. "On behalf of Lady Dante, you're coming with us."

"I should have known this was Dante's doing." said Mike.

**Renka draws her blade and points it at Mike.**

"Get up. We're leaving." said Renka.

"Are you planning on using that on me?" asked Mike.

**A blade slashes a piece of Renka's sleeve off.**

"What the hell was that?" said Renka.

**Velma and Vanda appear on the roof.**

"Leave now. Before we come down and kill you." said Vanda.

"Things will get ugly if you don't stop messing around." said Velma.

"I thought we caught you two." said the man covered in stitches. "I would know, I remember tying you down with my Black Thread move."

"That dark thread only gave us more energy." said Velma. "Your powers are ineffective to us. We're already _pure _dark type stratus users."

"Damn. Of course." said the man. "I should have sealed them with a stronger move."

"A mistake will be corrected, we'll kill you right now!" screamed the dragon like lady as she transformed into a dragon and surrounded the temple. "You'll die facing me!"

"Havana of the Seven Dragons...the teacher of Raika Arruina and disciple of Geno Shimata." said Vanda as he drew his blade. "I'm Vanda of the Halmer Clan. It's a pleasure to battle you."

"A Halmer Clan member? That means you're-" said Renka.

"Vampires. Yes we are, and soon you will die." said Velma.

**A red moon forms behind the temple. Dark clouds form in the sky.**

"Secret Halmer Technique! Akai Tsuki!" cried Vanda.

"What in the hell?" exclaimed Mike.

"Mike Sawa, just watch! We'll handle these creeps." said Velma.

"Prepare yourselves, the feast shall begin!" said Bloodlust as he appeared with his pikes.

"You're late, but whatever. It seems now we can kill these fleshed people once and for all!" said Vanda.

**The blood rushes through the three as they pounce like hyenas on the group below them! What will happen next?!**

"Your organs-" screamed Bloodlust.

"Will be ours-" said Velma.

"and we will-" said Vanda.

"FEAST ON YOU!" exclaimed all three.

**Chapter 19 End**


	20. Chapter 20: Hell Knows No Mercy

**Chapter 20: Hell Knows No Mercy**

**The Halmer Clan. A dangerous clan full of vampires and creatures of the dark Underworld. It seems when all hope is lost, they're the danger; but now, they are the protectors!**

"You fools! I, Kirigake Ashutora will kill you!" screamed the man as his stitches turn into black barbed wires and lashed around. "I will not let you feast, you heathens!"

"Kirigake, you'll be the first victim. You're already pre-cut!" screamed Vanda in excitement.

**Havana wraps around Vanda. Kirigake cuts into Vanda's skin with his barbed wires.**

"You're in no condition to talk!" screamed Kirigake. "I'll harvest your hea-!"

**Mike stabs into Kirigake's chest with his blade.**

"What?!" cried Renka in fear.

"Damn it! I have no choice!" screamed a man with whiskers. "Ironbound! Come out!"

**A gigantic cat appears from his stratus and lunges at Mike.**

"You're a fool. Did you forget the others you tied up?" said Mike.

"What are you talking-?!" yelled the man as he turned to see three foxes charging at the giant cat.

**Holon draws his blade. Kitsune readies her claws. Kurama punches at the beast.**

"Holon, you ready?!" yelled Kitsune.

"I'm preparing it now!" said Holon.

**The cat swats Kurama towards Holon. Holon flashes past and slashes at the cat.**

"Ironbound! Use your tail!" cried the man.

**Kitsune flashes behind and grabs its tail, picking the cat up and whirling it closer to Holon's blade.**

"Now!" screamed Kitsune.

"Fox's Viper Slash!" said Holon as his blade went through the large cat.

"Ironbound! No!" screamed the man in anger. "I'll show you feline power!"

"Damn, his stratus is rising!" yelled Kurama.

"Your blood is mine!" yelled Velma as she charged at the cat man.

**Water rose from the ground and crashed at Velma and the others as a woman with familiar eyes stares down.**

"That wave! Was that-?!" said Velma.

"Shit! Her eyes! It's the Hoi!" cried Kurama.

"Mike, isn't that-?!" said Holon.

"Yeah. _Grandmother Czeshina._" replied Mike as he regained his Rikodan.

"Don't worry, we'll handle her!" said Karen.

**A pit of earth engulfed the water as the woman stood on the surface.**

"Is this the legacy of the Sawa Clan? My, you're disappointing me." said Czeshina.

"Shut up, you old crow!" yelled Mike as he charges into the pit.

**A dark dragon appears before Mike. Renka is sitting on top. **

"Behold the legacy of the Arruina Clan!" said Renka. "You'll be coming with us."

"No, he won't." said Czeshina.

"Old lady, how dare you interrupt me!" said Renka.

"I've lived a long time, this Hellborne Revival is nothing to me." said Czeshina as she pulls her seal and crushes it.

"She had the will to pull her own seal out?!" said Renka.

**The woman reveals a more youthful form and an Ovirum. **

"Grandma?! You have an Ovirum?!" said Mike.

"My best friend have gave it to me prior to the _Third War_." said Czeshina. "His name was Scalea Shura."

"I see. It all makes sense now." said Mike.

"This explains why you broke away, bringing any with the Ovirum back would only lead to flaws. That damn Dante shoulda known better!" said Renka. "I'll kill you myself."

"Mike. Let me show you, _the real power of the Ovirum._" said Czeshina as water surrounded the two.

"Where the hell?! The water's blocking my dragon!" yelled Renka.

**Shadow-like chains appear from the water and wrap onto the dragon.**

"What are you planning?!" said Renka.

**Mike rises from the water slashing at Renka.**

"Damn it!" said Renka.

"Rosa Blanca!" said Mike as he came closer to Renka.

**A barrage of flames protect Renka and ward Mike off.**

"Those flames! Where did they-?!" said Mike as he saw a man blasting them.

"You killed Kirigake and Sonneko, you must die now. Chortoro Moroco will kill you!" exclaimed the man. "Burn in my Hellfire!"

**The flames shoot out at Mike. Water blocks the flames as Czeshina flashes before Chortoro and punches him. Havana releases Vanda and pounces at Mike. Mike takes his sword and strikes at Havana. Havana tails swats Mike out of the pit.**

"One to kill!" screamed Havana.

"The power surge is over, Czeshina!" said Chortoro.

**The flames move past Czeshina as her water suffocates Chortoro. **

"What was that?!" said Havana.

"Excelos, combined with Offensa." said Czeshina. "I manipulated time and directed my attack at point blank. Your friend is dead now."

"You old hag!" said Havana as she constricted around Czeshina.

**Mike bounces off the edge of the pit and slashes at Havana.**

"Flashpoint Blade!" hollered Mike as he came closer to Havana.

"He increased his speed and ricochet off the edge of the pit!" thought Havana.

**Havana opened her mouth at Mike, forming a beam at point blank.**

"Crap!" said Mike. "I wasn't fast enough!"

**The blast hit Mike into the body turned into white rose petals.**

"I'll be damned, his reflexes are better than I thought." said Czeshina.

**Mike reformed his body on the outside of the pit.**

"Mike, are you okay?" asked Holon.

"That was close... one more moment and I would have been gone." said Mike. "At least, _that _move will work on her. I have to get Grandma Czeshina out first."

**The dragons surround Czeshina as if they would pounce and devour her in an instant. Czeshina keeps an eye on both dragons. **

"I guess it's two against one." said Czeshina. "You done blasted away my grandson."

"I would worry more about your short lived revival, Czeshina." said Havana.

**Renka looks over to see Mike and the others on the outside of the pit.**

"He's planning something..." thought Renka.

**Renka's men gather on the outside of the pit and look on at the stalemate below them. Meanwhile, Mike talks with the others on the outside of the pit.**

"I have one last trick up my sleeve. It'll take everyone." said Mike.

"What are you planning?" asked Rose.

"Karen, make the pit deeper." said Mike.

"What?! That will engulf the whole temple!" said Karen.

"Trust me, it'll work to our benefit." said Mike.

"Okay." said Karen.

"Holon, you three will lash on that blue dragon like you did with the cat. Rose, you will help Vanda and his team defend the temple against any blasts or forces that get past Holon's team. Tori, I need you and Suki to back me up and fire projectiles at that black dragon." said Mike.

"What about us?" asked Koga.

"Koga, you guys will be in the middle, between Holon and Rose. Anything that gets past you is fair game." said Mike.

"Hehe. I like the way you think, Mike Sawa." said Koga.

"Let's move!" said Mike.

**The ground tremors as the temple lowers into the increasingly deeper pit in the ground.**

"What the hell are they doing?!" yelled Havana.

**Holon and Kurama charge at Havana, grabbing onto her tail.**

"Get off of me!" exclaimed Havana.

"Kitsune! Now!" yelled Holon.

**Kitsune jumps at Havana chucking the Viper Blade towards her head.**

"It pains me to see it fly away from me..." said Holon.

"We'll reforge it later, Holon." said Kurama.

"You bastards!" cried Havana as the blade slashes one of her eyes.

"I missed her head!" said Kitsune.

"No worries!" hollered Mike as he lept into the air accompanied by several sharp rocks and blasts.

"Tori! Suki! Watch where you're aiming!" cried Holon in fear.

**The blasts and rocks bombard Havana. Smoke clouds form upon the assault. **

"I can't see! Damn you all!" cried Havana.

**As the smoke clears, Mike appears in front of Havana.**

"I advise you three getting off now." said Mike.

"Oh shi-!" yelled Holon as he and the others released from Havana.

"Eat this!" yelled Mike as he punches the dragon ferociously in the face.

"Crap!" yelled Havana as she went flying into the wall of the pit.

"Blazilla!" hollered Mike as he emitted waves of flames from his body.

**The flames burn the dragon-like woman into chars. Renka summoned her men into the pit and charged with the dragon towards Mike.**

"We got you covered! They're in our range now!" yelled Koga.

**The men and women clash as Renka heads at Mike.**

"I'll send you back to Dante in a million pieces!" hollered the frustrated Renka.

**Mike lept onto the dragon and clashed blades with Renka.**

"You're just pissed my plan worked." said Mike. "It's not over yet. _Is it, Tori?_"

**The ground beneath the dragon wraps around it and holds it in place.**

"Step 2 complete." said Tori.

"Thanks, now we have a perfect advantage." said Mike.

"You immobilized my dragon! Don't get cocky!" said Renka as she went to slash.

**Mike dodges the blade and cuts off one of Renka's sleeves.**

"You're not concentrating, _Renka Arruina_. _Remember that Piccadily had taught us to not let our guard up._" whispered Mike.

"You're that brat-?!" exclaimed Renka as she looked around. "It all makes sense now, you all-"

"We're your _former _classmates." said Mike.

"You're lying!" said Renka.

"If I was lying, then take off your glove. That mark on your left hand is from _me._" said Mike.

**Renka takes off her glove to see a deep scar on her hand. She then glares at Mike.**

"I remember now. I remember why I became a bounty hunter and why I left Dark Haven." said Renka. "It was to become _stronger _than you!"

"I saw your face up close, it came to me right away that you were, in fact, the Renka _I _remembered." said Mike. "You've changed, however, your face has not."

"You bastard. You were testing me from the moment you heard my name!" said Renka.

"May I leave a deeper wound this time. Perhaps, a _non-accidental_ one." said Mike.

"You're a fool to think you can!" yelled Renka.

**Their two blades clashed once before. The final battle to protect the temple! Mike Sawa and Renka Arruina rewrite history! What is the fate?!**

**Chapter 20 End**


	21. Chapter 21: The Uprising

**Chapter 21: The Uprising**

**Several years ago, following the massacre, the village of Dark Haven slowly decayed as many went to the city of Yura and carried out governmental orders. Children from the massacre, however, still trained in the remote woods of the village to hone their skills and become members of Yura's task force.**

"Children, quiet down now." said a teacher as she came into a classroom like building. "Today, we'll have our Task Force exam. Each of you will be divided into teams of five. At least, one member from each team will lead. The rules are 1) Not to kill anyone, just trap them, and 2) follow your leader on instructions. Any questions?"

"Are there any bases to hide or gather, Piccadily-sensei?" asked one of the children.

"Plenty. This exam will last for three days. There is food and water and shelter, you should be all set." said Piccadily. "Okay, now, your teams are on the board."

**Students gather at the board.**

"Fujiyama and Setsuna? My team is toast." cried one of the children.

"Ooh! Mike-san is on my team!" yelled one of the girls.

"What?! They're always a team!" yelled a girl in the distance.

"They're also the most balanced team. A member of each element." said Piccadily. "I modeled your pairings based on that."

"Whatever, I'll take that punk on." said a snobbish girl.

"Renka, don't start now." said one of her teammates.

"Shut it, Virance!" said Renka.

"Dragon breath, don't get in my way. I want a shot at him too." said another girl.

"Ladies...you can fight me when we get into the woods." said Mike as his team walked towards them.

"Ugh. You piss me off so much." yelled the girl.

"Your eyes. Can they match mine, "girl?" Let's hope so." said Mike.

"I'm of the Kannon Clan, don't test me!" yelled the girl as Mike walked away. "Let's go, Renka."

"Do you forget your place, Bria? I am the leader here. Neither of you are." said a third girl.

"Lauren, just do your job and lead already." said Bria.

**The teams reach the woods at separate paths.**

"On your mark, get set, go!" yelled Piccadily as the teams charged into the woods.

**Mike's team finds a shelter and settles down.**

"Looks like we lucked out, Mike." said Holon.

"Yeah, those fools won't be able to spot us." said Rose.

"Perhaps, we should plan while we having this breather." said a girl.

"You're absolutely right, Kay. We need to focus on the enemies." said Mike.

"We should make a moat around our shelter." said Karen.

**Mike grins with a devious smile. **

"What's up, Mike?" asked Holon.

"Perfect." said Mike. "Karen, Kay; that's your job."

"Wow, someone actually listened to me." said Karen.

"Rose, Holon, and I will go get some lumber to build an area around the moat." said Mike.

**The scene changes to the moat. **

"Well, we've finished and not a team in sight." said Kay.

"Yeah, this is peculiar." said Karen.

**Their stomachs rumble.**

"I'm hungry, let's go eat." said Kay.

"Me too." said Karen.

**The scene goes to the shelter.**

"We're back-?!" said Karen.

**A buffet is laid out on the table as the three re enter the room.**

"Someone in this group can actually cook?!" asked Kay.

"It was mainly Mike and Rose." shrugged Holon.

"I'm hungry as hell, just looking at it..." said Mike.

"Who cares! Let's eat." said Rose.

**The five grabbed plates and began to set up their meal.**

**Scene changes to outside the moat. Lauren's team appears.**

"I smell really great cooking. It's just past this moat." said Virance.

"Someone doesn't want us coming in." said Lauren.

"Let's just jump this moat." said Renka as her foot accidentally tripped a wire.

"Damn! It's a trap!" yelled Bria.

**A sharp piece of wood slices skin off of Renka's hand.**

"It's an ambush! Let's go!" cried Renka as the team ran away from the sharp flying pieces of wood.

**Scene goes back to the shelter. Yelling can be heard close by.**

"Looks like some jackass tripped the wire, Mike." said Holon. "You're one evil bastard. Haha!"

"Don't mess with Mike Sawa. He'll give you hella splinters!" chanted Rose.

"Somehow I knew the food would attract someone." said Mike.

"Wait, you cooked this food as part of the trap?!" yelled Kay.

"Yeah. Do you really think I'd make a buffet without providing humor?" said Mike.

"It was the most ingenious plan ever!" said Holon.

"You three are despicable!" said Karen.

**The flashback ends.**

"You're an asshole for that." said Renka in disdain.

"I have to say, I was. That food was delicious though." said Mike.

"How dare you laugh at me!" said Renka as she swung her blade towards Mike.

"Why so serious, Renka? I'm rather nostalgic now." said Mike as he blocked with his blade.

"I'm not your classmate anymore! I came to capture you!" yelled Renka.

"Why you still have that attitude, everyone else has grown up." said Mike.

**Scene changes to Yura.**

"Why can't we beat this brat, brother?!" yelled Suikaku.

"He's too fast!" said Katsura. "My flames and your water can't keep up!"

**Gaea reveals a dark wolf-like state. **

"Haven't I told you, _El Lobo_ is the fastest when it's fully released. The only thing you can see is the shadow of a wolf before you. It's an ugly form for me to be caught in, but it will take care of you both quickly." said Gaea.

"Shut up! We'll kill you and-!" said Suikaku as Gaea flashed behind him, severing his head as Katsura saw the shadow of a wolf next to his brother.

"Brother!" yelled Katsura.

**Suikaku's head dropped to the ground as the shadow approached Katsura.**

"Are you trembling yet?" asked Gaea.

"Shi-!" screamed Katsura.

**Blood splattered all over the coat of the wolf-like Gaea as Katsura fell to the ground.**

"It's over." said Gaea as he transformed back into his human self.

**Scene changes to the tea shop.**

"Damn it, she's stronger than I expected. My Harpoon Blade is swatted away by her gale with ease.." said Kinbana as she bled heavily. "Shima, you're tough. I'll give you that much."

"It seems, you're almost out of breath. You'll become fatigue if you don't stop." said Shima.

**A girl arrived behind Shima and blasted her in the back.**

"What the hell-?!" cried Shima as she fell to the ground.

"That's enough." said the girl.

"Lauren? When did you get here?" asked Kinbana.

"I just came for some Chai tea, I saw you were injured so I came to help." said Lauren.

"You're a damned life saver." replied Kinbana with relief.

"Doesn't matter! I'll end both of you!" yelled Shima.

"If you can get up before I blast you into pieces." said Lauren as she shot a blast point blank into Shima. "Great Cannon."

"Damn you!" cried Shima.

**The blast exploded through the ground as Shima's blood spilled out into the streets.**

"Whoa!" yelled Kinbana.

"Don't look impressed. You helped out with weakening her." said Lauren.

"I guess..." said Kinbana.

**The tea lady walks over with a bag of Chai and hands it to Lauren.**

"It's on the house." said the lady.

"Thank you." said Lauren. "Kinbana, let's head back and brew this."

"Okay." said Kinbana.

**Scene changes to Virance.**

"You mess with the bull, you get the horn!" hollered Virance as he got up from the ground. "Behold, the Bull's Horn!"

**Virance transforms into a bull-headed human.**

"Are you screwing with me?! Your head is the only thing that changed!" yelled Giriko.

"La Lanza." said Virance as his stratus formed a lance.

"What the hell?!" asked Giriko.

"I got the idea from Mike Sawa, he taught me how to form a lance from stratus once." said Virance. "I'm only a novice with this thing, but here goes nothing!"

**Virance hurls the lance towards Giriko. It misses.**

"Ha! You're better off fighting without that thing!" yelled Giriko in spite.

"Wait. You're not paying attention." said Virance.

**The lance reflects off a building and goes through Giriko's throat.**

"I severed your trachea badly. It appears that would be the only way to shut a hot shot up." said Virance. "You will bleed out and become unable to breath. Which spells death for you."

"You...bastard..." said Giriko as his trachea ruptured and he spat blood.

"Farewell, _Giriko of North Horizon._" said Virance.

**Scene changes to the business district of the city.**

"Are you the one causing all of this trouble?" asked Bria.

**A lady with a mask and bandaged arm looks at Bria.**

"I have no quarrel with you, make haste." said the woman.

"You're the Fourth Force!" said Bria.

**A man is seen antagonizing people.**

"Looks like you have business." said the woman as she vanished.

"Damn it! She's-!" said Bria. "I have to focus on him..."

"I am Raiga Arruina! No one can stop me!" yelled Raiga.

"Arruina...eh..." said Bria. "So familiar..."

**Scene changes to the Horizon.**

"Dante went off on her own. I can feel the darkness stemming from Afterdark." said Tsukihime.

"She must really want Mike to aid her." said Hatred.

"Let's end this now, Ameliarme and Acadia." said Tsukihime.

"We can't allow you to leave after you trashed our regions!" said Acadia.

"I'll burn you on behalf of the North Horizon!" cried Ameliarme.

"Let them live, we'll get them soon." said Hatred as a portal formed behind him.

"Hmph." said Tsukihime as she lept into the portal with Hatred.

"Save your energy, we'll return for you soon." said Hatred as the portal closed.

"We have to get the news to Afterdark, pronto!" said Acadia.

"I'm on it." said Ameliarme.

**Scene changes to Dante's lair.**

"Several of our men and women have already died. What's our next plan?" said Serpentina.

"We strike them all down!" said Dante. "Kill everything in our way."

"That won't be happening today." said Death as he ripped away from the chains.

"What?!" said Dante.

"Time's up, girls. It's your turn to die." said Death as he held his scythe to Dante's neck.

"Oh dear, our power source is rebelling." said Dante.

"Damn straight, I am." said Death.

**Scene changes to the temple.**

"You piss me off!" said Renka as she continuously swung her blade at Mike.

"Take a chill pill, Renka." said Mike as he blocked her slashes.

"You're a damn nuisance!" yelled Renka.

**The dragon begins to move again.**

"Shit!" yelled Tori. "It's breaking free!"

**The dragon breaks the earth around it, sending Mike into the air. Renka climbs onto the flying debris and clashes blades with Mike in the sky.**

"Nice knowing ya!" screamed Renka as the dragon lept after Mike.

"Mike, watch out!" yelled Suki.

**The dragon swallows Mike whole.**

"It's over for him now." said Renka as she landed with the dragon.

"Let's charge at the dragon!" yelled Holon.

**The others began to punch and flog the dragon. As they did, a light formed on the belly of the beast.**

"Move! It's gonna blow!" yelled Tori.

"What the hell?!" cried Renka.

**The dragon explodes as Mike reveals his Precipe form.**

"He did it! Mike's still alive." said Karen.

"Time to end your life." said Mike as he glared at Renka. "Nostalgia terminated."

"Finally, I can take you on-!" said Renka before Mike palms her to chest, into another wall.

"Hamada." said Mike as a blast emitted from his dark hand and hit Renka in the chest.

"Whoa, he's completely different now." said Holon.

"It's like he became darker." said Rose.

"Look at his eyes!" said Koga.

**Mike's eyes are revealed to be black around the white cross-slit pupils.**

"It seems these eyes are ready for a real match." said Mike. "After I kill you, I'll kill Dante."

"You won't get that far, Mike Sawa!" yelled Renka.

"Don't judge me." said Mike. "I have no use for petty remarks."

**The dark skies surround an, already, angered Mike Sawa. The blood rush between his body and his opponent is what he thrives on! What is the final verdict?!**

"Disdain. Empathy. Depression." said Mike. "Are all things I'll kill you with."

"You talk bigger than you look." said Renka as she got to her feet."This is my time to get revenge!"

"Don't be a punk over a litle cut on your hand!" said Mike. "When, I'm done, you'll be pieces!"

**Renka charged at Mike and clashed blades, Mike moves past her and slits her right hand.**

"What?!" exclaimed Renka.

"Your hands match, you wuss." said Mike.

"I'll make you pay for that! You bastard!" hollered Renka as she swung.

**Chapter 21 End**


	22. Chapter 22: A Blade Forged From Death

**Chapter 22: A Blade Forged From Death.**

**The heinous power of a man who held billions of lives in his hands. The scythe he carries becomes the entry into that final realm where fate is determined! Death VS. Dante!**

"Immortality ends at my command, Dante." said Death as he glared in her direction. "You may not be mortal, but death kills all."

"All? Even Mike Sawa? The man who is Atlas reincarnated?" asked Dante.

"_The Almighty_ have great intentions upon Mike. Eventually, Mike Sawa will know Death." said Death. "We had already met, but he has yet to see me in that final hour of his own life."

"You'll impale him with that scythe." said Dante.

"Mike has accepted his fate. Death would only resolve the world's Hatred." said Death. "When Mike Sawa dies, the world will purify and weep its last tears. It will clench its last fists. When he dies on _Judgment Day_, he would have died surpassing the legacy of Atlas."

"Atlas- isn't dead. It seems you've felt that his presence is running a muck. Mike will learn the truth about Atlas and succumb to that very fate as his predecessor!" cried Dante in hysteria.

"Tell me then, if Atlas isn't dead, where is he?" said Death.

**Scene changes to Yura Forest. A masked person lurks through the woods.**

"My target is Mike Sawa...I have nothing more than that." thought the person. "If Bria followed me here, it could have been hell. I can't risk them knowing who _I _am."

**The arm's eye glows as the person stops to catch a breather.**

"You sense him already?" thought the person. "Mike Sawa's stratus? It appears to be 15 km straight ahead.

**The eye widens with fear. The stratus in the arm spirals wildly.**

"Damn. He's already in his Precipe form. Which means, someone's battling him too." said the person as they removed their mask.

**Kyria looks into the distance. A familiar flashback occurs.**

"Where the hell am I?" said Mike. "This isn't the house..."

"You fell through a window and took a spill..." said a voice.

"How do you know that?" said Mike.

"Because you saved me from that monster." said the voice.

"Monster? You mean a Precipe?" asked Mike.

"If that's what you call it." said the voice.

**The blurry silhouette seems to come closer.**

"Get away from me..." Mike thought.

**The person becomes clearer as they get closer.**

"I'm a monster. I'm scared I'll kill you." said Mike. "How the hell do I not scare you?"

"Would a monster save someone?" said the voice as their hand reached towards Mike.

"I can't answer that...it's all impulse..." said Mike.

"_**Impulse? My impulse is much more darker."**_

**Kyria looks around as she hears the voice once more.**

"_**Why bother fighting, Kyria. We all know that you're just a petty human without me. Mike Sawa is a dark being, as am I. Leave your innocence and transcend with us, into the void."**_

"What the hell are you doing? You can talk?!" said Kyria in fear.

"_**That power that destroyed the Precipes, that power that you chose on that night...WAS ME."**_

"You're full of it." said Kyria. "You're attached to me, I own you now."

"_**Hatred would beg to differ. You're attached to me!" **_

**The arm clenched tighter to Kyria.**

"Damn you! He's the reason-!" yelled Kyria as the arm throbbed.

"_**We came here for one reason...to kill Mike Sawa."**_

**Scene changes to Hatred and Tsukihime.**

"It's activating again. My dark stratus is pouring out and trapping our victim." said Hatred.

"Some poor human wanted power and probably regret picking that accursed arm up." said Tsukihime.

**Hatred showed a sigh of doubt.**

"You tell me, _Atlas._" said Tsukihime. "Is it flawless?"

"It took you several years after ambush and killing multiple men to find me." said Hatred. "Clarissa, Meredith, Catherine, Lydia, and now _Tsukihime_. It took four personas and over hundreds of years to be reunited with your beloved teammate."

"You came to me. I wanted the search to continue and cause chaos on my own." said Tsukihime. "You gave me this spirit and told me to forge a blade. I've made over thousands, and out of the bone marrow and steel composts of humans. The end result was the perfection of "Memoria." So tell me, are you sure that death does not yield beautiful results; human or stratial human?"

"I must admit, you're bold enough to kill both. I'll make you a deal. If our little "force" does not kill Mike Sawa or capture him, we can strike them dead in their tracks." said Hatred. "The name is Hatred and I want _him _to reincarnate in the bloodbath of a human like I did!"

**Scene changes to Renka and Mike.**

"You damned worm! How dare you blast into my skin! I'll crush you!" screamed Renka. "I'm Renka of the Arruina Clan! I'll break your damn face and take you back to Dante in a body bag!"

**Mike hoists her up by her collar.**

"I don't give a rat's ass if you were the Pristine, I'll make damn sure you don't get up. And don't worry, I'll find my own way to Dante and kill her." said Mike as he flung Renka with ease.

**Several of Renka's men charge at Mike. Czeshina gets in front of him and forms a barrier. **

"Mike, gouge my eyes out. I want to die by your hands." said Czeshina. "Make haste!"

"Grandma..." said Mike in response.

"Mike, I cannot let the enemy kill me. I'd rather be killed by another Sawa." said Czeshina.

**Mike took his blade and struck Czeshina's heart. **

"He killed Czeshina." said Suki.

"Why the hell did he do that?!" asked Kitsune.

"Because that's always how Czeshina has been. She refuses to die by the enemy. My grandfather, Scalea, was the one who killed her last time she lived." said Suki.

"Those eyes have seen Death on numerous occasions..." said Holon.

**Scene goes to the pit.**

"Milady, Czeshina Sawa was killed by her grandson." said one of the men.

"What?!" said Renka. "Is he that bloodthirsty?!"

**Mike's blade is drenched his blood as the water vanishes. **

"You bastard, what have you done?!" asked Renka.

**Mike's wings unfold as he charges through the men. He charges at Renka. Just as that happens, a flash of light goes through Renka's body from a distance. Mike immediately stops and notices a glare.**

"It's the Fourth Force!" yelled Kitsune.

"It's finally here?!" hollered Mike as he saw the person leave into the woods.

**Mike runs out into the woods and heads after the person.**

"Mike's leaving! We need to follow. You guys should stay behind and guard the temple." said Holon.

"Gotcha." said Tori as Holon and Karen left.

"Take care of him, Rose." said Suki.

"Will do." said Rose as she left into the woods after Holon and Karen.

**Scene changes to Yura.**

"Move outta the way!" hollered Raiga as a thunderous beast appeared before him.

"You lack discipline." said Bria as she howled at the man.

**Lightning vs. Dragon! The Climax! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DOUBLE LENGTH!**

**Chapter 22 End**


	23. Chapter 23: The Uprising II

**Chapter 23: The Uprising II, Black Destroyer. **

**Battlefield Yura takes on the last of the ambush! Several casualties are being healed in Amadeus. Blood, sweat, and tears all shed on the destructive day. Bria Kannon, is all that's left for the protector of Afterdark.**

"You talk big, like you could hurt me!" yelled Raiga.

"I'll crush you with my lightning before you can even scream "Mercy."" said Bria.

**A black stratus surrounds Raiga as he hurls at car at Bria. Bria maneuvers past the car as it bursts into flames. **

"Damn, you're good." said Raiga as he drew his blade. "_Hydra_."

"What?!" said Bria.

**The sword turns into a gigantic hydra-like serpent as Raiga's stratus is absorbed.**

"Behold, my technique! I am a man of the fearless clan! Our people crafted our dragons from this one creature!" said Raiga as the Hydra towers over him.

"Ugh!" said Bria as one of the head smacks Bria into a wall.

"Finish this woman now!" commanded Raiga.

**The Hydra prepares a blast and spits the beam of stratus at Bria.**

"Sayonara, Bria Kannon." said Raiga as the explosive stratus made its way over.

**Scene goes to the woods.**

"I've attracted attention..." said Kyria.

"_**Are you seriously running from him? Show him our darkness, kill him!"**_

"You're still there..." said Kyria.

"_**He's catching up to us, I can feel his stratus."**_

**Mike appears right behind the masked Kyria. Kyria instantly pulls the seal off her arm and runs in a different direction. Mike sees the arm but realizes that he was tricked as he sees two of the same tree.**

"Damn, she got away..." said Mike.

"_**You're a fool, Mike Sawa."**_

"What the hell are you? Where are you?" asked Mike.

"_**My name is Armory. I have come to kill you on behalf of Hatred."**_

**Kyria appears as the being in the arm speaks. The eye glows with power.**

"Are you a freak show?! What is this?!" exclaimed Mike.

"_**I am the Fourth Force. I am the arm of humanity and darkness. I am a true being!"**_

"You're taking this to a place I'd rather not put a human..." said Mike.

"_**Are you scared that you'll hurt me? I'm not the human, I'm the arm itself."**_

"What the hell are you saying?!" yelled Mike.

"_**If we ever meet again, you'll realize that I have the one thing you love in my possession. Mike Sawa, you're as human as this person is. Both of you are sentimental. I, am an arm of darkness, I have no emotion!"**_

**Kyria vanishes as Mike turns to see leaves falling.**

"Damn it! I have to get to Dante." said Mike as he leaves.

**Scene changes to Bria and Raiga.**

"She's still alive?!" said Raiga. "I'm shocked."

**Dark clouds form around Hydra.**

"What?!" said Raiga.

"Are you scared yet?!" said Bria.

"This move is new to me..." said Raiga.

"Let me show you my power." said Bria.

**Lightning falls from the sky as the Hydra flails around.**

"Are you screwing with me?!" screamed Raiga. "You're weak!"

"My grandmother, Kiramora Yuhei, the founder of the Kannon Clan, created this move using her Engan and her ability to use lightning and water techniques. She was the most deadly Engan user in our clan's history because of it." said Bria. "She dubbed it _the Thunderclap of the Heavens!_"

"This feeling! She's gonna hit me with that lightning!" thought Raiga. "Unless-!"

**The ground quivers as a dragon of earth wraps around Hydra.**

"Smart, but did you hear my other part?" said Bria.

**Rain starts to fall on the dragon.**

"Crap!" thought Raiga.

"Water conducts lightning, either way, you're finished." said Bria.

"You conniving wench!" cried Raiga.

**Bria rose her paw to the sky as she captured lightning in her hand.**

"Electricute and eliminate with the Heaven's light!" said Bria as she threw her paw down.

**The lightning destroys the Hydra as well as Raiga's men.**

"She missed me...what a fool." said Raiga. "I bet she won't hit m-!"

**A bolt of lightning impales Raiga.**

"You are not disciplined enough to truly fight me." said Bria.

"Mercy!" screamed Raiga.

"It's too late, you're dead." said Bria as her opponent exploded with blood. "This battle was not yours."

**A strange chill goes down Bria's spine. She then coughs blood.**

"I used too much stratus and as a result, I'm dying..." thought Bria as she became normal again.

**Bria continues to cough and falls to the ground as her body aches with pain.**

"I can only watch you now...Mike Sawa..." said Bria.

**Scene goes to a flashback of Dark Haven.**

"I wanna fight you someday!" yelled Bria as Mike approached her.

"Me? Why?" asked Mike.

"Because your clan and my clan have rivalries! We must continue on!" said Bria.

"You won't get strong by challenging me. You have to train." said Mike.

"I don't give a damn, I want to face you." said Bria.

"That's enough, Bria. Honestly, can we have one class with you and Mike arguing?" said Piccadily.

"Piccadily-sensei, I want to face her." said Mike.

"What?!" said Piccadily.

"That's the spirit, show me the true Sawa you really are!" said Bria.

"It won't be today, so save it." said Piccadily.

"I look forward to facing you one day, Mike Sawa." said Bria.

"Don't disappoint me." said Mike as he walked away.

**Scene goes to Bria.**

"That's right, we hadn't actually fought..." said Bria. "I used to hate you for being a Sawa. Now, you're my motivation. I..."

**Bria's tears fall to the ground as the thunder is heard.**

"...need you, Mike Sawa." said Bria.

**Scene changes to the woods.**

"It's the Kannon Clan's Thunderclap!" said Holon.

"Yura must be in trouble if Bria's using that!" said Karen.

"Let's hurry." said Rose.

**Scene changes to Death and Dante.**

"You're a fool to think you can stop me." said Death.

"I will continue to think so!" said Dante.

"But at last, you're weaker than you look." said Death.

**Dante punches Death but he blocks and swings his scythe at her. Serpentina coils around his arm and stops the blade from touching Dante. Dante goes for a kick but missed as Serpentina is hurled at her from Death's arm.**

"He's one hell of a fighter." said Dante.

"I can tell." said Serpentina.

"Shall we play?" said Death.

"I guess, we can't stall him any longer." said Dante.

**Several men and women appear before Death.**

"You must have a lot more soldiers behind you, Dante." said Death.

"I'm always stocked." said Dante.

"Behold the Dark Armada!" said Serpentina.

"Wilderness, Lily Sandpiper, Trident Tsuma, I possess them all." said Dante.

**A blade of stratus cuts through all of the men and women as Mike appears, revealing his Ovirum.**

"He made minced meat of them!" cried Serpentina.

"So, you've finally came, Mike Sawa." said Dante.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" said Death.

"The temple was ambushed thanks to her." said Mike as he transformed into his Precipe form.

"Hehe, well it was-!" said Dante before Mike punched her in the face.

"Lady Dante!" screamed Serpentina.

"You had no damn right to revive my parents!" screamed Mike.

**Dante gets up and smirks as she wiped the blood from her lip.**

"Perhaps, I've got your attention now." said Dante.

"I'm not in the mood for screwing around, I want an answer!" threatened Mike. "Why the hell did you revive Heron and Solana Sawa?!"

"To get your attention and bring you here." said Dante. "I am one impatient person."

"I want to fight you here and now." demanded Mike.

"I had a feeling you had a taste for revenge on your plate." said Dante.

"Perhaps, I'll give you hell and show you the flaws of such a theory!" said Mike as he drew his blade.

**Dante opens a realm into Hell upon Mike's words.**

"What?!" said Mike.

"I've already seen Hell enough to know that you can't show me it." said Dante.

"You arrogant fool!" yelled Death. "You can't fight in my domain."

"I'll be fine. Stay here and wait." said Mike as he went into the realm.

"Mike Sawa, a mere human can't survive in hell!" said Death.

"I'm not human, I'm a Precipe." said Mike as the realm closes with Dante and Serpentina inside.

**Scene changes to Yura.**

"She's breathing at least." said Holon.

**Bria began to open her eyes to see Holon and the others.**

"Holon..." said Bria.

"You're safe now, Bria." said Karen.

"What do you mean?" said Bria as she got to her feet.

"Those men are gone." said Rose.

"Yeah..but Mike..." said Bria. "She went after Mike..."

"Who did?" said Holon.

"The lady with a Watara mask." said Bria.

"What?!" said Holon.

"Could it be that woman from earlier?" said Karen.

"She already came?" said Bria.

"She killed Renka and Mike chased after her." said Rose.

"So, Renka was also there..." said Bria. "I had just fought her brother, Raiga."

"I see." said Holon as he glanced at the body.

"We have to find them." said Bria.

"You're right. Show us the way." said Holon.

**Scene changes to Hatred.**

"Dante's becoming more arrogant by the minute. I can sense her in Hell with the boy." said Clarissa.

"Clarissa, there's another battle we must see first. It seems our human puppet is encountering someone." said Hatred.

"How?! Why isn't the arm-!" said Clarissa as she was cut off.

"Put your mask on, we have see this battle." said Hatred as the vortex opened.

**Scene changes to the woods.**

"_**We have guests, I see..." **_

"We found her! But where's Mike?" said Karen.

"_**You're all his friends, I assume. I guess there will be some dead bodies for him to come back to now. I'll play your little games and then I'll kill you when I get bored. But for now, enjoy the show."**_

"Aren't you pleasant!" said Holon as his whiskers grew and he slashed at Kyria. "Fox's Viper Slash!"

**The eye blinds Holon as Kyria punches Holon in the face.**

"Holon!" said Karen as the ground shook beneath Kyria. "Quaking Palm!"

**Karen breaks the ground under Kyria with her palm. Kyria flies up but is hit by Bria.**

"_**They're catching up to me..."**_

**Bria holds onto her as she falls. She forms a ball of lightning in her hand and presses it into Kyria.**

"Raisphere!" said Bria as the sphere exploded into Kyria's cloak.

"_**You're all good, but that wasn't enough to hurt me"**_

**Black aura wraps around her.**

"Rose!" said Bria.

"I got her!" said Rose.

**Karen charges and punches Kyria in the gut.**

"_**You're sneaky, but you miscalculated that last step."**_

**The arm's eye forms a beam and prepares to blast at Karen.**

"Shit!" said Holon.

"Karen!" said Bria.

"Hang on!" said Rose as she threw at black seal on the eye of the arm.

"_**Damn it! I can't see!"**_

"That seal should do." said Rose.

"Let's find out who this is." said Bria as she walked near the girl. "Take off the mas-!"

**A claymore slashes through Bria as Clarissa appears before them.**

"What...the...hell..." said Bria as she fell to the ground.

"You've failed us." said Tsukihime.

"You're the one who put this arm on me!" said Kyria

"That voice-!" thought Holon.

"It's Kyria!" said Rose.

**Hatred appears as Kyria takes off her mask.**

"You're a nuisance to our cause." said Hatred. "It's shame that the arm won't come off."

**Hatred goes to touch the arm but is quickly repelled.**

"That's what happened." said Hatred. "Mike Sawa put a thirty seal barrier on you."

"What?!" said Kyria.

"Only he can unlock that seal." said Hatred. "That arm is feeding on the seal."

**Clarissa puts her blade to Kyria's neck. **

"I'll cut through that seal and make sure you never remember how to use that arm." said Tsukihime.

**Holon jumps in front of Kyria.**

"Holon, what are you doing?!" said Karen

"If Mike cares about her enough to place a seal on her to protect her, she means a lot." said Holon.

"Same here. I'll protect Kyria at all costs!" said Rose.

"So be it. I'll slash you all." said Tsukihime. "Memoria..."

**Tsukihime's claymore goes through Holon's body. As Karen charges at Tsukihime, she is also slashed. Rose blasts a black aura at Tsukihime.**

"Excelos." said Tsukihime as she dodged and flashed behind Rose.

"Damn!" said Rose.

**Rose is cut by Tsukihime's blade and falls to the ground bleeding.**

"No! You guys, get up!" said Kyria.

"You're the only one left." said Tsukihime.

**Hatred instantly rises as an ominous aura fills the air.**

"_Tsukihime, _we need to leave. He's giving her hell." said Hatred.

"Damn it!" said Tsukihime. "We have to-!"

"I...have...to...stop...you..." said Bria.

"She's resisting Memoria?!" said Tsukihime. "You're just like that _Kiramora _woman...both of you resisted my blade...it's sad. I'll have to cut you all over again."

**Kyria jumps in front of Bria.**

"What the hell are you doing?! You're a damn human, she'll kill you!" screamed Bria.

"You and Mike are alike, assuming that I can't handle myself." said Kyria.

"Just because you can see Precipes doesn't mean you can do something!" said Bria.

"I know...that doesn't mean I shouldn't try." said Kyria.

**Scene goes to a flashback.**

"I'm a monster. I'm scared I'll kill you." said Mike. "How the hell do I not scare you?"

"Would a monster save someone?" said the voice as their hand reached towards Mike.

"I can't answer that...it's all impulse..." said Mike.

"Your impulse was amazing. There's no need to be embarrassed by it." said Kyria.

"You don't scare easily, human." said Mike.

"I'm Kyria, and you are?" said Kyria.

"Mike Sawa." said Mike.

"Mike Sawa, why don't you get up? There's a place I want to take you." said Kyria.

"A human taking a Precipe somewhere? That's something." said Mike.

**Scene changes to a lake.**

"This place mellows me out whenever I'm stressed." said Kyria.

"This place?" said Mike. "This is where I came to vent when I used to live here."

"I see..." said Kyria. "You're pretty strong for a teenager. How did you get so built."

"Pain." said Mike. "If there's nothing worth taking that pain for, do it to be better."

"You go through pain to help those you care about most?" asked Kyria.

"In the end, only _sacrifice _can help for a greater good." said Mike.

**Scene changes to Bria and Kyria.**

"Mike Sawa taught me anything worth protecting must come with sacrifice!" said Kyria.

"What?!" said Bria.

"I'm gonna take this opportunity and use this arm for good!" said Kyria as she ripped off the seal.

"Kyria! Wait!" said Bria.

"Let's end this!" said Tsukihime as she clenched her blade.

"_**Here we go!"**_

**Tsukihime lunges at Kyria. Kyria blasts at Tsukihime as the eye opens. Tsukihime dodges and flashes behind Kyria.**

"You're dead, human!" said Tsukihime as her blade came down towards Kyria.

**Bria stabs into Tsukihime as she swings her blade down and pushes Kyria out the way.**

"You!" cried Tsukihime as she pulled the blade out of her skin.

"Bria, what are you doing?" said Kyria. "Let me fight!"

"If Mike was here, he'd kick my butt for not helping you." said Bria.

"Why do you care about what Mike Sawa thinks?" asked Kyria.

"Because he's my rival, he's the one I wanna fight!" exclaimed Bria as she clashed blades with Tsukihime. "Mike Sawa is the one I want to see at the end of my road!"

**Bria swings her blade and cracks Tsukihime's mask.**

"What?!" said Bria as the mask fell to the ground.

"You're-!" said Kyria.

**Tsukihime slashes through Bria again as she covers her face with the remainder of the mask.**

"Damn...it..." said Bria as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Bria!" said Kyria.

"Clarissa, you've lost your mind! Come on!" said Hatred.

"I...want...to kill." said Clarissa as she glared heavily at the human before her.

"Lydia? Clarissa? Who the hell are you?!" asked Kyria.

"Must...kill..." said Clarissa.

**Clarissa hoists her blade high and flashes behind Kyria coming down.**

"Clarissa, snap out of it!" yelled Hatred. "It does us no good to kill the girl!"

**Clarissa's blade goes through Kyria.**

"Memoria!" yelled Clarissa as Kyria fell.

**Her blade glows dark green as she puts it away.**

"Let's go see our next battle, it's fairly intense." said Hatred as the portal opens.

"My mask broke..." said Clarissa as she felt her face form another one. "I guess it'll be fine."

**The scene heads to Hell! The final battle of the arc! Mike VS. Dante! **

"In Hell, no one can hear you scream, right?" asked Mike. "It seems you'll die painfully worse now!"

"Show me that revenge that has been pent up since your loss!" screamed Dante as she charged at him.

**Chapter 23 End**


	24. Chapter 24: The Uprising III

**Chapter 24: The Uprising III, Dance of the Hellflower**

**Hell knows the heart of many, but only a few can conquer it! Eyes that have seen Hell and eyes that see Heaven!**

"The truth of you and I is the pain that we've endured." said Dante. "I saw you then and now..."

**Scene goes to a familiar flashback.****On top of a roof stands two people.**

"He's came..." said one of the figures. "Perhaps we underestimated him, Shinra."

"Don't bother, we have other things to do." said Shinra.

"Fight...me..." said Mike. "Kill me like you did to my parents! To everyone's parents!"

"You're in no condition to fight or understand the purpose of this..." said Shinra. "One day, we'll cross blades and you'll die then. Ta ta for now."

**Flashback ends as Dante looks back at Mike.**

"That other person that night was me." said Dante."You're indebted to me for saving your life."

"I don't give a rat's ass. I'll defeat you and end this right now!" said Mike.

"Think about your feelings, do you think that you're the only one with problems?" asked Dante.

"Why are you asking me that? Obviously I'm aware that there's others." said Mike.

"Because problems occur within everyone, Mike Sawa." said Dante. "Enough talk, let's fight!"

**Dante clashes blades with Mike. Serpentina wraps around Mike's arm and forces him to drop the blade. Mike forms a lance of stratus and throws it into Dante's chest. **

"Lady Dante!" screamed the panicked Serpentina as she constricted Mike's arm.

"You're a nuisance." said Mike as he hurled the snake-like woman off his arm.

**Dante gets to her feet and clashes her blade once more with Mike. **

"You're full of crap!" hollered Dante as her blade missed Mike.

"Damn you!" said Mike as he cuts Dante's arm.

**A black beam of stratus forms from Dante's hand.**

"Regalia Blast!" said Dante as the beam shot off.

"Shit!" said Mike.

**The beam goes through his body as he grabs his blade.**

"Mike Sawa!" hollered Dante as she ran and clashed blades with him.

"_Rosa Blanca!_" yelled Mike as the petals formed and cut through Dante.

**Dante's skin begins to shed as her true form is revealed.**

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Mike as the dark figure got up.

"I'm immortal, no matter how many times you stab through me, I'll come back." said Dante as a fireball emerged from her hand. "Totsuka Blaze!"

**Mike's blade starts to glow red as it catches the flames.**

"That sword, it's very familiar..." said Dante.

"Rosa Blanca is the only of its kind. It absorbs its environment's characteristics and forms petals from it." said Mike. "Take a look at those petals over there."

"What-?!" said Dante as the petals caught fire.

"That was the _Hellflower_. A type of rose that's petals burn the soul." said Mike.

"Soul...you wouldn't know..." said Dante. "You wouldn't know anything about souls!"

**Dante grabs her blade and clashes with Mike's once more.**

"This blade feels much different." thought Mike. "What the hell are you-?!"

**Serpentina slithers around and charges at Mike. Mike grabs his blade and slashes through Serpentina as she reaches him, cutting her head off.**

"You bastard!" yelled Dante as she went over to her comrade.

"You're becoming more human-like." said Mike. "You feel pain."

"Of course, I feel pain!" said Dante. "My life is around pain."

"I see." said Mike. "Tell me about your life, then."

"Are you serious?" asked Dante.

"I want to know before I make my decision to kill you." said Mike. "Convince me of your pain."

"There's nothing to convince you of, but I have a tale for you." said Dante. "About darkness..."

**Scene goes to a large land. There's a huge mountain overlooking the land. Three children are climbing the mountain to a sacred land.**

"Hurry before Master gets back!" said a boy.

"Dante, pick up the pace!" said a girl.

"Are you kidding me? I never agreed to this trip!" said Dante. "Master did say Hataragawa was forbidden. We should listen and go back immediately!"

"Dante, don't chicken out. Come on." said the girl. "Atlas, do you believe this?!"

"We're here." said Atlas as they approached a gate. "Hataragawa."

"Clarissa, Atlas; consider what may be inside." said Dante.

"Dante, just come before Master finds us." said Clarissa as they went inside.

**The scenery is dead as the cross the black cold ground. Thousands of bodies lie dead on the ground. An elderly man dressed in a black kimono approaches.**

"Why have you come here?" asked the man.

"We have come for answers." said Atlas.

"Turn back..." said the man.

"I refuse to be intimidated, old man." said Clarissa.

"If you go further, _Hatred _will plague you for all of eternity." said the man.

**Atlas walks further into the land.**

"Hatred...it's something that has stroked my curiosity as of late..." said Atlas.

**Flashback ends.**

"Mike Sawa, do you know what you are?" asked Dante. "You're the Almighty's final providence. You are that divine enlightenment that Hatred wants. You're what he's after! You're his _reincarnation_!"

"Hatred is-!" said Mike as Dante cut him off.

"Atlas." said Dante.

"Damn it..." said Mike.

"I cannot go back now..." said Dante. "I've forsaken the Almighty once."

"What are you saying?" asked Mike.

"I want to be free! I want to know what life is like without this damn plague!" screamed Dante. "Tell me, do you feel the same weight on your shoulders? Do you feel like you're suffocating?!"

"Dante...I'll give you an option." said Mike. "Take my blade and fall, or I'll kill you."

"You cannot be serious! I refuse." said Dante.

"In my eyes, you'll still be a hero. You taking this blade, could be the last thing that's remembered." said Mike. "Don't you want to end Atlas?! Don't you want that plague to end?!"

"Yes! But I shall not lose in such a pitiful way!" exclaimed Dante.

"Fine then. Allow me to show you the end of this battle!" said Mike as he ran at Dante.

"Malevolent Darkness." cried Dante as Mike's blade came closer.

**A dark aura blocks the blade and pushes Mike back. Dante's eyes grow darker and powerful.**

"I will be the one to rise from ashes and be reborn. Swallow your  
pride!" yelled Dante.

"Shit!" yelled Mike as Dante vanished.

"Magatama Rush!" yelled Dante as she began to appear.

**Dante flashes behind Mike and punches him in the gut. As she goes to dropkick him. Mike blocks with his blade. The dark aura forms an arm and grabs Mike.**

"Fear me, Mike Sawa!" screamed Dante as the arm constricted Mike.

"Ugh...Excelos..." said Mike as the arm crushed his body.

"What the-?!" said Dante.

**Mike flashes in front of her with his blade at her shoulder.**

"Impossible!" said Dante.

"Dance of the Hellflower!" yelled Mike as the white petals burned through Dante.

**Blood spilled as Mike fell to the ground. Dante notices her skin was pierced through.**

"You pierced my mana cloak...that's strong even for you." said Dante.

"Regardless if you're a Precipe or not, you still bleed like a human." said Mike. "Dante, snap out of it!"

"Mike Sawa, humans cannot live where I do..." said Dante. "I'm trapped in my own hatred!"

**The dark aura forms a beam.**

"Dante! You can change!" yelled Mike.

"Kagami Pulse." said Dante as the aura blasted at Mike.

**Mike throws his blade towards Dante as he is blasted into the side of a crater. Dante's aura smacks the blade onto the ground.**

"At the end of this road, only I stand." said Dante. "You're forever dead..."

**Dante begins to cough up blood.**

"How could this be?! He managed to cut my heart?!" asked Dante as she fell to her knees.

**Mike walks towards Dante, covered in blood.**

"Dante. Give me your last word." said Mike as he grabbed his blade and readied it.

"Mike Sawa, thank you." said Dante. "Cut my existence. I deserve this now. I'm ready to go."

"As you wish, Dante Yatsutora." said Mike.

**Mike brings his blade down and severs Dante's head from her body. His body becomes normal again. With a sigh he holds his body up with his sword.**

"Damn it..." said Mike.

**Scene changes to the woods. The five awake to see themselves inside of a Precipe.**

"Where are we?!" said Bria as she rose.

"We're inside of some beast..." said Holon as he looked around.

"You're inside of my animal...you'll be fine." said a voice.

**The voice in question as they wake to the belly of a beast! What's their motive?!**

**Chapter 24 End.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Calm

**Chapter 25: The Calm**

**A light comes from the outside of the beast! Who is this person and why are Holon and the others inside of this Precipe?!**

"Good day, to you!" said an elder man as he came into the beast's belly.

"I'm covered in juices...ewww!" said Bria.

"Relax, you'll all find out soon enough why we're here." said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Holon.

"I am a man of many mysteries." said the man. "I am the one who answers the questions."

"That's not much help, mister." said Karen.

"I am Scalea of the Shura Clan and you are inside my Precipe." said the man as he revealed his Achlyan. "This is Marra, he's really friendly."

"Did you explain why the hell my stomach aches?!" asked the Precipe.

"It can talk?!" said Holon.

"You damn idiot! Of course I can talk!" said Marra.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Rose.

"Because I need help finding the man who was with Czeshina earlier." said Scalea.

"Czeshina?! You mean Mike?" asked Holon.

"Yes, the boy with that long blonde hair." said Scalea. "I have an inquiry about something he has."

"What is that?" asked Karen.

"The Ovirum." said Scalea.

"When the hell did Mike have an Ovirum?!" said Bria.

"Awhile ago..." said Holon.

**Kyria looks at them in confusion.**

"Why the hell is Kyria-?!" said Holon.

"She was probably captured by the enemy and we manage to save her." said Rose.

**Kyria looks down at her arm, the eye sinks into her skin.**

"Anyway, lead me in the right direction, I'll have him here." said Marra.

"I don't think that's a problem..." said Scalea. "I can sense him."

**Scene changes to Dante's lair.**

"That was fast." said Death.

"She's already buried, just take her soul." said Mike.

"You got it." said Death as the realm closed behind him.

**Gray skies form as Mike walks forward.**

"That was an interesting battle, Mike Sawa." said Clarissa as she walked to Mike.

"The cat's out of the bag, _Clarissa_." said Mike.

"You're pretty observant." said Hatred as he appeared.

**A dark aura wraps around Clarissa and Hatred.**

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Hatred. "What has Dante done to you?!"

"Made me a better person." replied Mike as the aura forms arms and begins constricting them.

"His Ovirum?! Is it doing all of this?" asked Clarissa. "I can't even use Excelos! He's mastered the Ovirum to a higher degree in such a short time?!"

"It's only natural for a Rikodan user to hone such an eye so quickly." said Hatred. "His eyes practically bore the _secret _of the Ovirum inside."

**The arms hold the two in the air.**

"Tell me, why the hell did you want me?!" exclaimed Mike.

"Because of your ability of using darkness to help others." said Clarissa.

**The aura rises to her mask.**

"What are you doing?!" yelled Clarissa.

"Show me your face, so I can see your pain!" hollered Mike as the aura burns through the mask.

"You'll burn my face off. Stop it, you bastard!" screamed Clarissa.

**A white faced monster with four eyes rises from the ground as her mask burns off.**

"What the hell is that thing?!" exclaimed Mike.

"_Daizen._" said Hatred. "The first _Solzor _ever made."

**Clarissa's eyes start to glow as the monster stares down Mike.**

"Kill him." said Clarissa.

**The monster charges at Mike.**

"You'll be dead!" yelled Clarissa.

**A monster comes from the ground and bashes Daizen.**

"Who the-?!" thought Mike.

**Scalea stands on the head of the beast.**

"Hi there, Czeshina's boy." said Scalea. "Care to go back to Yura?"

"Scalea Shura, you old bastard..." said Hatred.

"Why the hell are you-" said Mike.

"Here? Because I want you." said Scalea. "You possess my invention, the _Ovirum_."

"Hey, get lost." said Clarissa as she pointed her blade at Scalea.

"Another Ovirum?" said Scalea.

"Scalea." said the beast.

"What is it now, Marra?" asked Scalea.

"Can we hurry this up?" asked Marra.

"Of course." said Scalea with a smirk.

**Scalea draws his blade and cuts through Hatred.**

"How did he-?!" thought Hatred.

"Atlas!" exclaimed Clarissa.

**Her peripheral vision spots Scalea as he rushes at her.**

"You should pay more attention to me!" said Scalea.

**Their blades clash as she blocks.**

"Scalea Shura, you're a nuisance." said Clarissa.

**The monster rushes at Mike.**

"It slipped past me!" thought Marra.

**Daizen is cut by Mike's black aura as it approaches.**

"Malevolent Darkness..." said Mike as the aura impaled Daizen.

"You're too strong for your own good." said Hatred. "Come on, Clarissa. I have what I need now."

**The vortex opens as Clarissa releases from Scalea.**

"It was nice while it lasted old man." said Clarissa as Daizen vanished into the vortex. "Farewell."

**The vortex closes.**

"Mike Sawa, come back to Yura with me." said Scalea.

**Mike falls to the ground and collapses as his body becomes normal.**

"What happened to him?!" asked Marra.

"The boy is extremely fatigue. We must get back to Yura right now!" said Scalea.

**Scene changes to inside of Marra. Scalea enters carrying Mike's body.**

"What the hell?!" said Holon.

"He defeated Dante and managed to fight off Hatred." said Scalea. "For now, he's very tired."

"His stratus is fully drained! For all we know, he could be dead." said Bria.

"Let's hope for better." said Scalea. "He'll be alright if he gets enough sleep."

**Kyria looks over towards Mike.**

"_Why did you do it? Why are you still chasing after revenge?" _thought Kyria._ "__What is this world doing to you?"_

**Scene changes to two weeks later...**

"It seems that he's starting to breathe normally. He should be awake in a couple hours." said Holon.

"Mike, hang in there. You'll be here soon." said Karen.

**Bria stands on the opposite corner of the room watching on. Rose is seen crying on Mike's chest. A faint heartbeat could be heard, but no definite pulse. Suddenly, a thump is heard.**

"His heartbeat is returning!" said Rose.

"Where's Kyria at? She supposed to be here and help us." said Holon.

**Bria's phone rings.**

"Hello?" answered Bria. "What do you mean she's gone?! A human doesn't just leave the city!"

**Bria hangs up.**

"Well, what happened?" asked Rose.

"Kyria's missing." said Bria.

"What?!" exclaimed Holon. "How did this happen?!"

"Who knows..." said Bria.

**Scene goes to a dark city. Kyria is walking on the sidewalk.**

"I'm worried about Mike...I guess this will clear my head and I'll go back in the morning..." said Kyria. "I can't help but think something else happened that day. But what...I can't remember..."

**A group of people appear before Kyria.**

"Who are you?!" exclaimed Kyria.

"Do not fear us." said a woman.

**A man in a black cloak walks up to Kyria.**

"Where is Mike Sawa, human?" asked the man.

"If you don't tell us, we'll have to _arrest_ you." said the woman.

"Mike Sawa is none of your concern." said Kyria.

"Then we have no choice, but to make you _vanish!_" said the man.

**A dark vacuum swallows Kyria and closes. It begins to rain as the people walk forward.**

"Where do we go? Who do we vanish next?" asked the man.

"Who knows. But the _Eiserne Garde _will not fail." said the woman.

**The Eiserne Garde?! Who are they and what do they want with Mike?!**

**Chapter 25 End**


	26. Chapter 26: Healing Time

**2****nd**** Arc: The "Eiserne Garde" Arc**

**Chapter 26: Healing Time**

**The city sees the sunlight as morning approaches Yura. The injured now well-rested and seated upon their classes. Except for one...Mike Sawa.**

"Damn it!" yelled Mike as he looked at his clock. "I'm late for school. I can't believe I overslept!"

**Mike rushes out of bed and jumps into the shower. He washes up and runs out. Mike puts on his clothes and runs out the door.**

"How could I oversleep?! I have to get to school before the bell rings!" thought Mike.

**As Mike gets in the classroom, the bell rings.**

"I was about to call roll before you came. You have great timing." said Valen.

"Sometimes I wonder if she even realizes that I can hear her sarcasm.." said Mike.

"I know you can, Mike Sawa. I'm fully aware." said Valen.

"Hey! Don't go using that Mind Reader technique you always use!" hollered Mike.

"You've caught on. I'm impressed." said Valen.

"Mike Sawa, take a seat and learn." said Bria.

"B-Bria?" said Mike as he saw her and came to his desk. "How long was I knocked out?!"

"It's been two weeks since you fought Dante." said Bria.

"That means...I've been asleep for two weeks?!" exclaimed Mike.

"Mike, the more important thing is that we remain calm until Hatred comes again." said Bria.

"What'll happen if he does and we're not ready?" asked Mike.

"There will be bloodshed." said Bria.

**A student in a white cloak walks over to Mike.**

"So, you're Mike Sawa." said the Cloaked student.

"Yes, who are you?" asked Mike.

"Welcome back." said the student as they left a note on Mike's desk. "We'll meet soon."

**The student vanished.**

"What the hell was that?!" said Bria.

"That person wasn't an ordinary Cloaked member..." said Mike.

"Mike, there's something I need to tell you..." said Bria.

"What is it?" asked Mike.

"Kyria, how much do you know about her?" asked Bria.

"She's my best friend, I know a lot. Why?" replied Mike.

"Well, she's _vanished_." said Bria.

"What the hell do you mean vanished?! How the hell did she _vanish _anyway?" asked Mike.

"We don't know. Humans don't just vanish like that." said Bria.

"How long ago did she leave?" asked Mike.

"She was last seen about twelve hours ago." said Bria. "We can't feel her human aura or anything, so..."

"She was probably taken by Hatred." said Mike. "Damn it!"

"Mike, the truth of the matter is that Kyria's vanishing is a problem for Yura." said Bria. "If she's gone, who knows what Hatred will do to her. We have to be cautious at all times."

**Mike goes to open the note on his desk.**

"What the-?!" said Mike.

**The note is blank.**

"Wow, she put a blank on your desk." said Bria.

"Why would that girl put a blank note on my desk?" thought Mike.

**The bell rings.**

"Don't forget to study, class." said Valen as she looked over at Mike. "Bria, Mike; let's talk."

**Cloaked members enter the classroom.**

"Damn..." thought Bria. "What is she planning?!"

"You may open the note again, Mike Sawa." said a Cloaked member.

**Mike opens the note to read the words on the page. **_**In the wake of Dante Yatsutora's death, we took your beloved. In the name of the Eiserne Garde, your sword will be our feast. **_

"One of them is in our unit?!" exclaimed a Cloaked member.

"Silence yourself, Takeno." said another.

"He doesn't know about the _Eiserne Garde_!" exclaimed Takeno. "Yagami, tell him."

"Last night, a girl was captured from Watara." said Yagami. "That girl was confirmed by Cloaked superiors to be Kyria Chalice."

"The moment I saw that Cloaked member give you that note, I alerted the others." said Valen.

"Who the hell are the Eiserne Garde?!" asked Mike.

"Blood thirsty and ruthless. They were here about three years ago." said Bria.

"What?" exclaimed Mike.

"On the day you left Yura, they came." said Bria.

"The Eiserne Garde is an ironclad group." said a Cloaked member.

"Mike Sawa, do not engage in any contact with them." said Takeno.

"Remove your mask." said Mike. "I guess it's time you tell them why you're here."

"But Mike, I-!" said another Cloaked member.

"_Lima_, there is no longer any need for you to be here." said Mike.

**The girl removes her mask.**

"Lima?" said Bria. "Mike, what did you do to her?"

"I made sure to keep an eye on Cloaked members. I see now, you don't take kind to those amongst your ranks." said Mike. "A fourth of your organization has a tie to me."

**Takeno and Yagami remove their masks.**

"You don't like being watched, do you?" asked Valen.

"I prefer not to be watched." said Mike.

"I see." said Valen. "You would have your own hand in the Cloaked. Does that equate you to the same level as the Eiserne Garde?"

"I have no clue who they are, but I hand my reason to conceal my contacts." said Mike. "I needed some insurance in case Kinahara were to attack me."

"The important thing is that I summoned them specifically here to confirm their actions as of the last two weeks. The same people assigned to watch over you are the exact same people who are giving you the Cloaked plans." said Valen. "Have you truly thought I wouldn't find out?"

"Medina. How long do you plan on staying with us?" asked Mike.

"We don't have time to waste, we must find the Eiserne Garde." said a member in the back.

"She's right, Valen." said Mike. "The Eiserne Garde has captured a human, it's only proper that we go find her soon."

"Kinahara shouldn't have let you be an ambassador for the other schools of Yura!" exclaimed Valen. "You put yourself in every organization where you have many following you."

"They're comrades of mine, not pawns. I depend on them to help Afterdark run effectively." said Mike.

"Don't lie, your revenge is set on Kinahara and you've tricked others into your cause." said Valen.

"My cause is to correct Kinahara and fix the order of Afterdark." said Mike. "Any means to do that would be deemed necessary and justified by the principles of the original Master of Afterdark."

**Mike and the other Cloaked members leave.**

"Bria, tell me, what do you think about this?" asked Valen.

"Mike Sawa is a good person. He wants to end Kinahara's reign." said Bria. "We all know that she started acting strange since Mike left for Ain with Kusanagi."

"I cannot say that she was as stable, but that's no right for him to kill her." said Valen.

"She committed a transgression of bringing a human or humanized being into Yura." said Bria. "Justice can be shown through Mike's plan and beliefs. Mrs. Valen, consider the truth of what he's saying."

**Scene changes to Yuki Hill.**

"Why are we here?" asked Rose.

"To see what Kinahara is thinking." said Holon.

"I think we should go before the Cloaked spot us." said Karen.

"Did you forget that we all have scars from that battle? Did you forget how Kinahara looked at us and muttered something to the doctors?!" asked Holon. "Obviously, Kinahara knows more that she'll say."

**Kinahara leaves the building as the doors close.**

"She's coming." said Rose. "Let's find out what's going on."

**Blades come from the shadows and head at Holon and the others.**

"Shit!" thought Holon as he drew his sword and blocked the blades.

**Kinahara appears holding Rose hostage.**

"Put her down, Kinahara!" yelled Holon.

"Are you three plotting on kill me?" asked Kinahara.

"She's gonna kill Rose!" thought Karen.

"My mother will destroy you for this." said Rose.

"Your mother will?" asked Kinahara. "I'll ask why she raised a traitor."

"You three are probably brainwashed by Memoria." said Kinahara. "Those scars are on you three."

"What?!" said Holon.

"Have you forgotten who I am?!" roared Kinahara as she put her blade to Rose. "I am the almighty of Afterdark, Lady Kinahara!"

"You're only upset because Mike Sawa is the next Master of Afterdark." said Karen.

"Who told you that?!" asked Kinahara.

"So it's true, Lady Rogue has chosen her successor." said Holon.

"Mother chose Mike?" asked Rose.

**The truth revealed! But what is Kinahara's plot?!**

**Chapter 26 End**


	27. Chapter 27: Invasion!

**Chapter 27: Invasion!**

**The dark hand of Kinahara emerges! Her true intentions unfold as the three quake in fear of what may happen to them next!**

"I don't give a damn who she chose. She'll realize the error in making that boy our leader." said Kinahara. "Mike Sawa is unfit for the position because of his dark ways!"

"If that's the case, then why make him a Captain?" asked Karen. "Why would you want your investment to fail you? Unless you're unhappy with the transgression."

"I would much rather want my life. If I die, someone of his must come with me!" said Kinahara.

**Rogue appears as the leaves fall.**

"Mother..." said Rose.

"Kinahara, they are not traitors." said Rogue. "Let my daughter go."

**Kinahara releases Rose.**

"If you ever lay a hand on her again, I'll kill you myself." said Rogue.

"You would kill your teacher?" asked Kinahara.

"My family is what matters to me." said Rogue.

"Are you aware that they have been cut by Memoria?" said Kinahara.

"Very, I'm also aware that they are still themselves." said Rogue.

"Very well. I'll carry on and look past it for now..." said Kinahara.

"Kinahara, are you okay? You seem to be on edge." said Rogue.

"I'll be fine, I'm just shaken since Kyria vanished." said Kinahara as she left.

"What's the matter with her?!" asked Holon.

"She's just upset with the transgression." said Rogue.

"Still. I have a bad feeling about her..." said Rose.

"Get Mike and we'll have a talk. I need to tell you all something." said Rogue.

**Scene changes to a dark realm.**

"Where the hell are we?!" asked Kyria.

"The Royal Palace of His Majesty." said a man.

"His Majesty wants to speak with you right away." said a woman.

**A man with long white hair approaches Kyria and the group.**

"Welcome, Kyria of Afterdark." said the man. "Tell me about that arm of yours? I've heard about you from my men."

"My arm?" said Kyria as she looks to see the eye completely vanished.

"It seems it's sunk into your skin." said the man.

"Your majesty, should we tell her of the Eiserne Garde?" asked a man.

"I shall leave that up to 2nd Company." said the man.

"2nd Company?!" thought Kyria.

"Shall I start by introducing myself?" said the man.

"Go on, Your Majesty." said a woman.

"I am the leader of the Eiserne Garde, my name is Damon Au." said the man. "The group who arrested you are of the 31st Company, led by Ivan Von Karst."

"I am honored, Your Majesty." said Ivan as he appeared with short black hair and a white cloak.

"31st Company, you may be dismissed." said Damon.

"Thank you, sir." said Ivan.

**The group vanishes.**

"Kyria Chalice, do you know why you're here?" asked Damon.

"Because you're after Mike Sawa." replied Kyria.

"You're here because of that and your arm." said Damon. "You possess quite a strong arm."

"It's dark, nothing to be messed with." replied Kyria.

"That's just the thing we need when facing Hatred." said Damon.

"You're not on his side?!" asked Kyria.

"Hell no!" exclaimed Damon. "That bastard exiled me here. I can't enter that world anymore!"

"I'm sorry." said Kyria as she looked at the man.

"Nevertheless, you will stay here until Mike Sawa comes." said Damon. "I will not imprison you, but I will keep you in this realm."

**A Cloaked member enters.**

"He got the note, my lord." said the Cloaked member.

"Remove your disguise and face our guest, 7th Company." said Damon.

**The disguise reveals a woman with short brunette hair and red eyes.**

"This is Adelaide Toulouse, the leader of the 7th Company." said Damon. "She will be your escort while you stay here in the castle."

"I see." said Kyria.

"Come now, you're taking up Lord Damon's time." said Adelaide.

"You are both dismissed, I'll have Chancellor check on you." said Damon.

**Scene changes to Rose's house.**

"I'm here, what's the matter?" asked Mike.

"Mike, you're just in time." said Rogue.

**Mike takes a seat by Holon and the others.**

"We have one more person to wait on now." said Rogue.

"Who?" asked Mike.

**Bria enters the house.**

"You wanted to see me, Lady Rogue?" asked Bria.

"Yes. Please take a seat." said Rogue.

**Bria takes a seat.**

"Now tell me what you all know about the Eiserne Garde." said Rogue.

"They kidnapped Kyria in hopes of getting to me." said Mike.

"I see. They're already getting involved." said Rogue. "From what I've heard, they were here about three years ago looking for you as well."

"That's who _they _are?!" exclaimed Holon. "_Those _people who brought the Precipes here?!"

"I remember them, they ambushed Watara and turned it into a state of revolution." said Rose.

"Mike, you can't fight them. _Their powers_ are on _another level_." said Karen.

"What do you mean another level?" asked Mike.

"They don't use stratus, they fight using aura." said Rogue. "The Eiserne Garde are an elite group of fighters known as _Klinge Esser_."

"Sword eaters?" exclaimed Mike. "What the hell type of power is that?!"

"They're like Solzors but human and eat their swords to transform." said Rogue. "The Eiserne Garde are not Stratial Humans nor Solzors. They've been modified to fight all types of forces, probably even the _Armory Arm_."

"I see." said Mike as he pondered. "So tell me, how do I fight a Klinge Esser."

"You won't." said Rogue. "I've thought about where you'll be when they come."

"Where will I be?" asked Mike.

**Scalea enters the room.**

"Old Man Scalea?!" exclaimed Mike.

"Mike-boy and fellow others, how are you on this day?" asked Scalea.

"Pissed." replied Holon.

"Not to fear, the man of energy is here." said Scalea as he chuckled.

"Scalea will be taking Mike to train." said Rogue. "As for you all, you'll train separately back at the temple. We have to make progress and move forth-!"

**A person rushes into the room out of breath.**

"What is it, Yagami?" asked Rogue.

"The Eiserne Garde have arrived in Chealon!" said Yagami as he panted.

"Well I'll be damned, another appearance already." said Rogue."You three go with the Cloaked to Chealon, as for Mike, he'll train with Scalea."

"Come on, Mike. Let's go." said Scalea.

"Guys, take care of yourselves." said Mike.

"You too." said Holon.

"Tell _her _that I said hello." said Mike as he left with Scalea.

"We sure will." said Rose. "Let's hurry."

**Scene changes to a city by the water.**

"Damn it! They're all too strong!" yelled a boy as he clashed his sword with a black cloaked man.

"I am 29th Company, Diedrich Ferrar, and you are dead." said the man as he moved back and bit the tip off his blade. "Augen der Toten."

**A black aura surrounds him as he transforms into a skeleton. **

"What the hell are you?!" asked the boy.

"I am Augen der Toten's real form. I am the blade itself!" exclaimed Diedrich.

**A girl appears with shoulder length blonde hair. **

"Kay? What are you doing?!" asked the boy.

"I'm gonna fight him, you should get away from here." said Kay.

"But Kay-!" said the boy.

"This is my battle now, Shun." said Kay.

"I see, you're pretty bold. You shouldn't mess with a Klinge Esser like myself!" said Diedrich.

"Your kind ambushed my hometown, three years ago. It's time to return the favor." said Kay.

**Kay has appeared! What does this mean for the Klinge Esser, Diedrich?! What is her plan?!**

"Drown." said Kay as a whirlpool formed. "Torrential Drowning!"

"I'll make sure to end you quickly!" exclaimed Diedrich as he charged towards her.

**Chapter 27 End.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Deadly Realm

**Chapter 28: The Deadly Realm!**

**Analyzing, studying, the professor stays in her laboratory. The city of Chealon on the outside, but on the inside, only science.**

"Professor, do you see this? There are Klinge Esser outside!" said one of the scientists.

"Klinge Esser, you say? It's been three years since I've heard such." said the professor.

"I believe Kay went off to fight one of them." said another scientist.

"Hanawara, Minusuke; watch over the lab." said the professor.

**Scene changes to another room. The professor takes a seat.**

"We were waiting for your orders as far as using the stratial missiles, Kokona." said a man.

"The missiles are not ready yet." said Kokona. "As far as I'm concerned, we can't fire them unless the Mistress of Afterdark allows us to."

"Professor Kokona, do you have any prototype weapons to use in battle." asked another man.

"As the person who _made _Rosa Blanca, my mother told me that the day would come when _sword eaters _such as the Klinge Esser would come around. It was the only sword that could not be eaten and possibly the only weapon that could beat a Klinge Esser." said Kokona. "But I do have an idea as to how to fight them, I just need more research material and samples before I can. Relay this to Kay: I need the blood and remaining pieces of the Klinge Esser's blade."

"We hear you loud and clear, Professor Kokona. Thank you." said a man as he left.

"Haigen, will you and Shiri be alright?" asked Kokona.

"I'll be fine. Shiri's a good fighter, he'll get that message to Kay." said Haigen.

**Scene changes to another part of the city.**

"Damn it! My metallic techniques aren't working on him!" said a girl.

"Are you worried?" asked a guy as he bit a piece of his blade.

"That's what you are?! I remember seeing people like you in Yura." said the girl.

"Ah, you're from Yura. Tell me are you a Captain?" asked the guy.

"I'm a Captain of Afterdark, my name is Ann Skye." said the girl as she smirked. "Nice to meet you."

"You're passionate about fighting for such a short woman." said the guy.

"You're an asshole!" exclaimed Ann. "There's nothing wrong with my height. You're actually reminding me of someone who said that. I threw him into the water and he hated it."

**The scene goes to a flashback at a lake. Three people are there.**

"Mike, why aren't you coming in the water?" asked Kay.

"I hate water." said Mike. "I can't swim."

"Are you scared?!" asked Ann.

"Hell no, shorty." said Mike.

**Ann kicks him into the water.**

"What the hell?!" said Mike.

"Don't ever call me that!" exclaimed Ann.

"Look what you did." chuckled Kay.

"I hate the water!" said Mike as he ran out.

**Flashback ends.**

"He's such a wimp..." said Ann.

"Hello, can't you focus instead of being nostalgic?!" exclaimed the guy.

"Well fine, tell me who you are and then I'll cut you to pieces." said Ann.

"I am Ulric of the 20th Company." said the guy. "and yes, I am a Klinge Esser."

"Now, we're getting somewhere!" said Ann in excitement.

"Ernte der Kannibalen." whispered the man as his body turned red with a white face. "Behold the eater of hearts and organs! I eat not only blades but _stratial humans _as well!"

"A fight to death, I like it." said Ann as she drew her blade. "I'll be sure to end this."

**Scene goes to Scalea and Mike.**

"Why are we here?" asked Mike.

"This is the part where I open your chest." said Scalea. "Remove your shirt."

**Mike takes off his shirt revealing a seal on his chest.**

"What the hell is that?!" asked Mike.

"It's a Decagon Scroll Seal." said Scalea. "Only Czeshina could do this."

"When did she-!" said Mike as he realized. "That day we fought Renka!"

"I'm afraid I have to remove it now." said Scalea as one of his palms turned blue.

"What are you doing?!" asked Mike.

**Scalea slaps his palm onto Mike's chest.**

"Owww!" yelped Mike in pain.

**Scalea grabs aura from Mike's chest as the seal disappeared.**

"This is one huge scroll..." thought Scalea as the aura came out of Mike.

"Wow. That's a lot of aura." said Mike.

**The aura turns into a scroll. Scalea opens the scroll and begins reading.**

"What does it say?" asked Mike.

"Read it for yourself, said Scalea as he gave the scroll to Mike.

"It's blank-!" said Mike as the scroll sucked him in.

**The scroll closed.**

"Is this your way of testing your grandson's strength?" thought Scalea. "Putting him in the same scroll we sealed _her_ in."

**Scene goes into an upside down realm. Several staircases and buildings are upside down. Mike stands on the sky of the realm.**

"Where am I?" asked Mike.

"In my world." said a woman looking on.

"_Your world?_" said Mike. "I need to be out there."

"I can tell by the way you look, you're a Sawa." said the woman.

"Yes, but who are you." asked Mike as he saw her sash. "A South Horizon sash? You're not of Afterdark at all!"

"I'm surprised your generation doesn't know about me." said the woman as she drew her blade.

**Scene changes to Yuki Hill.**

"So, what brings you two here?" asked Rogue as she turned to see Acadia and Ameliarme.

"We heard you recently chose a successor." said Acadia.

"I have, he's of the Sawa clan like your predecessor, Corolla." said Rogue.

"Lady Corolla?! He must be fairly strong if he's related to her." said Ameliarme.

"That lady means a lot to us. She was the first female master of any region." said Acadia.

"She's also the first of the nobility to have held the "Master" position in a region." said Rogue.

"As a Master of South Horizon myself, I am inspired to continue such a lineage." said Acadia.

"We were at her death bed when she passed. She lived to be over a hundred years old." said Ameliarme. "Lady Corolla is among the strongest woman. Together her and her sister, Czeshina, were strong enough to beat even Atlas."

"I'm pleased to hear that. Then, I have a job for you. You can help train Mike Sawa." said Rogue.

"When can we meet him?" asked Ameliarme.

"Soon, very soon." said Rogue.

**Scene changes to Mike.**

"That power in your eyes! Yes, you're a Sawa indeed!" exclaimed the woman. "Only a Sawa can have eyes that peer into their opponents like that!"

**Their blades clash as Mike glares at the woman.**

"Who the hell are you?!" replied Mike.

"You shouldn't take such tone with an ancestor of yours." said the woman.

"A woman of another region has no idea what is happening!" exclaimed Mike.

"If you're here, then that means Czeshina placed a _spirit seal_ on you." said the woman. "What a crafty sister she can be. Always a step ahead of someone."

"Sister?!" hollered Mike. "Are you a Sawa too?"

"Yes." answered the woman. "I'm Corolla of the South Horizon. Well, the spirit of her."

"Why is the Mistress of the South Horizon in a scroll?" asked Mike.

"Because I've died in that world probably. I made sure to split my soul before I left Afterdark. I guess Czeshina succeed in placing the seal on a Sawa. I  
heard she died, but I never truly knew." said Corolla.

"I've never heard of you." said Mike. "No one ever mentioned South Horizon or you to me."

"Then how did you know I was from there." asked Corolla.

"Because in class, Piccadily-sensei taught us the colored sash of Masters from regions." shrugged Mike. "I never knew that a Sawa was once the Master of a region as well."

"Are you planning on becoming a Master?" asked Corolla.

"Yeah, I suppose." shrugged Mike again.

**Corolla whacks him on the head.**

"Oww! What the hell?!" replied Mike.

"Act like one then!" hollered Corolla. "You won't get there with that attitude."

"Fine." said Mike. "So why am I here?"

**Corolla drew her blade.**

"To fight me and prove your worth as a Sawa Clan heir." said Corolla.

"What?!" exclaimed Mike.

"You must kill my spirit, only then will the door open." said Corolla.

"What kind of joke is that?!" yelled Mike.

"It's no joke. Just life or death." said Corolla.

**The fear is instilled within! What will Mike do?!**

**Chapter 28 End.**


	29. Chapter 29: Chealon At War

**Chapter 29: Chealon At War!**

**They are the valiant few, the men and woman who have loved and lost, they are the Eiserne Garde! These men and women gather before heading into Chealon.**

"Reich des Afterdark. Reich der Elenden. Reich des Wilden. Reich der Souveränität!" said Damon.

"Sir, yes sir!" screamed the mass of soldiers. "Empire of Afterdark, empire of the poor, empire of the wild! Realm of sovereignty! We show no mercy to them, Your Majesty."

"Set forth and bring me who I seek. The man named _Mike Sawa!_" shouted Damon.

**The soldiers vanish by dark aura at the sound of those words.**

"That's how you get your soldiers ready to fight." said Damon. "Wouldn't you agree, Chancellor?"

"Yes, Lord Damon." said the Chancellor. "I've yet to understand what that girl's purpose is here."

"Chancellor Von Karst, do not fret. We have reasoning to do this. Ludwig, you'll thank me later." said Damon. "Just attend to her and remember not to bite the _Eisen Blut _in front of her."

"I suppose, sir." said Ludwig as he left the room.

**Scene changes to Kay.**

"You're a strong one. To have survived two whirlpools..." said Kay.

**The drenched skull charges with his blade. As he does, white sand covers the battlefield.**

"What?!" exclaimed Diedrich as the sand started to erode his bones.

**A boy appears standing over the sand looking at the skeleton.**

"Agari?" said Kay in complete shock. "Why have you come?"

"My White Sands Scorch is still incomplete..." muttered Agari.

"At least you caught the man! Be happy!" exclaimed Kay.

**Shiri appears as the skeleton gets to his sword. He kicks the skeleton into the sand skull first.**

"My face burns!" cried Diedrich as the sand scorched his skull face.

"Thank you for the sword, Klinge Esser." said Shiri as he picked it up.

"Damn you, human!" cried Diedrich.

**Shiri becomes annoyed with the skeletal man and stabs him with his sword.**

"Whoa!" exclamed Kay. "You have some anger issues."

**Shiri gets a syringe from his pocket and stabs it into the man after he turns back to normal.**

"Kokona told me to tell you she needed the blade and his blood. I guess I thought to make the job easier and do it myself." said Shiri.

"That doesn't mean that you have to." said Kay.

**A group of Eiserne Garde soldiers appears.**

"Well I'll be damned, there's more of them." said Shiri.

"Alert Kokona. This can get ugly." said Kay.

**Shiri leaves.**

"Agari, you ready?" asked Kay.

"Let's do this." said Agari.

**Scene changes to Mike and Corolla.**

"Life or death? I guess I should have expected that." said Mike as he drew his blade and revealed his Ovirum. "Let's not waste time, Corolla of South Horizon."

**Mike charges at Corolla and clashes blades to her. He goes to kick her but she blocks and goes for a punch to the face. Mike jumps up and flips Corolla. He goes to land a kick on her but is blocked as they fall onto the ground. Corolla jumps off the ground and grabs her blade.**

"You've got the fighting spirit of a Sawa! I love it!" exclaimed Corolla.

**Mike forms a fireball and blows it at Corolla.**

"Blazilla!" echoed Mike as the fireball went towards Corolla.

**A wall of water blocks the fireball as a massive amount of steam is made.**

"No use!" exclaimed Corolla.

**A beam of stratus is formed in the dense steam.**

"What the-?!" said Corolla as the beam went through her.

"Hamada!" said Mike. "This is the end!"

**A giant wall of water forms behind Mike.**

"Flood of the Horizon!" yelled Corolla as the wave came down on Mike.

**Dark aura covers Mike as the waves crash down on him.**

"Malevolent Darkness!" said Mike as his aura formed arms and came out of the water.

**Corolla leaps away as the arms of aura follow her.**

"Damn it! He's good." thought Corolla.

"Corolla..." said Mike. "Let's put this to an end now."

"Mike Sawa, you have some nerve." said Corolla.

**The two stand on top of the water and clash. **

"If I leave this realm, I'm taking your heart with me!" yelled Corolla as she ripped through Mike's chest. "Bring me your heart!"

**Mike begins to bleed heavily as his heart stops beating.**

"It's over." said Corolla.

**The dark aura starts to burn Corolla's arm as his aura forms flames. He begins to transform into his Precipe.**

"What in the hell?!" exclaimed Corolla.

**Mike's eyes become black as he swings his sword through Corolla's arm.**

"You're this strong?!" hollered Corolla.

**Mike takes his blade and stabs into Corolla's chest.**

"I apologize, but I refuse to die to you!" exclaimed Mike as his heart returned.

**Corolla falls to the ground with a smile on her face.**

"I'm glad my last battle was with you." said Corolla as her aura vanished.

**The realm disappears around Mike as he looks into the light.**

"Congratulations, you're not dead." said Scalea.

"Take me to Chealon." said Mike.

"I can't do that, I haven't trained you yet." said Scalea.

**A Cloaked member appears in the room.**

"Who are you?" asked Scalea.

"I've come on behalf of Mike Sawa." said the Cloaked member.

"Medina, tell me the truth. Have they made it safely?" asked Mike.

"I believe they are in Chealon." said Medina.

"Thanks, that's all I need to know." said Mike.

**Scalea takes out a scroll.**

"Not again!" exclaimed Mike.

"No, I want to make this quick." said Scalea. "I'm gonna teach you a technique and then you'll leave."

"Okay." replied Mike.

"I'm gonna take your Precipe away." said Scalea. "Is that okay with you?"

**Mike looks in awe at Scalea.**

"Do it." said Mike as he looked in curiosity.

"I see. This is something you must have wanted for a long time." said Scalea.

**Scene changes to Chealon.**

"Damn, this place has gone to Hell since we last came with Kay." said Holon.

"I don't trust that woman. She's no longer our friend, remember?" said Rose.

"But still, we have to help them." said Karen.

"Karen's right, we have to put any differences aside and defeat the Klinge Esser in the city." said Bria.

**A woman appears with her sword at her side. She stares down Bria and the others.**

"Look's like we found one already." said Bria with a smirk. "Fight me, Klinge Esser."

"I got lucky. I have an opponent that likes to fight!" exclaimed the woman. "No need to fear me, for I am of the 24th Company. The name is Hildegarde Schaeffer, but you can call me, Hilda."

"I'm Bria of the Kannon Clan." said Bria as she revealed her Engan. "Let's fight."

**The woman drew her blade and bit from it. She quickly transformed into a honeybee-like humanoid. **

"_Honigbiene_." replied the woman as she formed a yellow lance and headed at Bria.

"Two can play that game." said Bria as she transformed into her Precipe.

**The chimera-type lightning creature charges at Hildegarde as she throws her lance. The lance goes through the creature but is ineffective. **

"You're made out of complete plasma?!" exclaimed Hildegarde.

"Not even a honeybee has a sting more powerful that mine." said Bria.

**A storm forms in the area as Bria stands.**

"The heavens are responding to you?! How?!" cried Hildegarde.

"Thunderclap of the Heavens!" echoed Bria as the thunder went through Hildegarde.

"Damn it, I failed you...Lord Damon..." thought Hildegarde as she fell to the ground.

**Bria returned to normal as the lightning vanished. **

"You overdid it again, Bria." said Holon.

"I'm aware...let's keep moving..." said Bria while she was panting.

**Scene changes.**

"Your blood looks delicious on this ground!" exclaimed Ulric. "Your death will be my feast."

"You son of a bitch..." said Ann. "You almost bit my damn arm off!"

**Ann's body starts to become metallic.**

"That's no fun, I can't taste _you_ then!" cried Ulric.

"Good then, let's begin." said Ann.

**Cannibal vs. Metal! Who will prevail?!**

**Chapter 29 End.**


	30. Chapter 30: 7th Company

**Chapter 30: 7****th**** Company, Adelaide Toulouse!**

**She lurks among the skyline of the city with her comrade, Ivan Von Karst. Together since birth, these two friends in arms are the spectators of the war. However, upon the lost of several men, they investigate.**

"Ivan, do you sense that?" asked Adelaide.

"That lightning came from a Kannon Clan member, no doubt." said Ivan.

"Do you think that Mike Sawa is involved?" asked Adelaide.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." said Ivan as the went down to the ground.

**Holon and the others turn to see Ivan and Adelaide.**

"Crap." said Rose. "Looks like we have another battle on our hands."

**Ivan looks to see the exhausted Bria on Holon's shoulders.**

"A Kannon Clan Thunderclap, as I figured." said Ivan.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Holon.

**Ivan drew his blade upon those words.**

"Damn. You already pissed him off, Holon." said Bria.

"I'm Ivan of the 31st Company." said Ivan. "and you are?"

"None of your damn business." said Holon as he set down Bria and pulled out his sword.

"You and these people already killed three of our company leaders." said Adelaide. "Obviously, you must be strong. But have you faced someone of my caliber?"

"Your caliber?!" exclaimed Rose.

"The first 10 company leaders are the strongest of the Eiserne Garde and have their numbers printed upon the vest." said Ivan. "The rest vary in strength and do not."

**Rose shakes as she sees the number "7" on Adelaide's vest.**

"Seven? Damn it." said Rose.

"Seven can be a lucky number for you." said Adelaide. "Tell us where Mike Sawa is and I promise, I will convince His Majesty to return the human in the best condition possible."

"Why should we trust you two? You're on their side, right?" asked Holon.

"We're not even supposed to be here. We came to seek out Mike Sawa and please His Majesty." said Ivan. "In all retrospect, we would be using Mike Sawa for our own selfish gain."

"Please forgive my comrade, he's not as bold since his brother shunned him to the 31st Company." said Adelaide. "The Chancellor hasn't been the nicest to anyone except for His Majesty and _Lady Third_."

"Lady Third? That's a strange name for a leader." said Bria.

"She's a chemist of the Ichihara Clan." said Ivan. "Her motives are strictly chemical and lethal."

**Scene changes to the Eiserne Garde.**

"Hello there, human." said a woman with a huge smirk.

"Who's there?!" cried Kyria.

"I could possibly use you for one of my experiments!" exclaimed the woman.

**Ludwig draws his blade and puts it to the woman's neck.**

"Have you lost your damn mind?!" exclaimed Ludwig. "That human is to remain safe for now."

"Ludwig, I was only teasing the poor girl." replied the woman.

"Charlize, you should focus on finding the killer of 18th Company." said Ludwig. "Wasn't she your sister? Don't you remember Genevieve?"

"I do, very much, Chancellor." said Charlize as she walked away from Kyria.

"Head back to the laboratory." said Ludwig.

**Charlize began walking back but stopped.**

"About the killer, I did it." said Charlize.

**Kyria's eyes widen with fear.**

"You should do the same and kill Ivan." said Charlize. "Cut our losses now."

"I've already thought about that. That's why he's in his cell." said Ludwig.

"Chancellor!" cried a man. "Ivan's gone."

"Damn it! He must have went to Chealon with the others!" said Ludwig.

"Well, I'll be damned, looks like you have family issues too." said Charlize.

"Charlize, take a team and head to Chealon now!" exclaimed Ludwig. "We're gonna kill him!"

**Scene changes to Chealon.**

"Something tells me that they caught on. The aura in this town is rising." said Adelaide.

"Caught on to what?" said Holon.

"I'm supposed to be in my cell. I guess the higher ups know that I'm gone." said Ivan.

"Even with you bringing that girl into the Eiserne Garde, they still put you in." said Adelaide.

"They brought her down?!" exclaimed Ivan as an enormous aura fills the city.

"I guess, I'll have to deal with _her._" said Adelaide.

"What the hell is going on?!" exclaimed Bria.

"Death. Our deaths..." said Ivan.

**Scene goes to the Ulric.**

"Oh my, Lady Third is here." said Ulric.

**At that distraction, Ann takes her blade and cuts off the head of Ulric. Another powerful aura quickly appears before her.**

"I was just warming up for you." said Ann.

**The raven haired female approaches Ann and grabs her by the throat.**

"You're weak compared to me." said the female as she released Ann and kick her into a building.

**Ann gets up and wipes the blood from her lip.**

"You're still alive?!" exclaimed the woman.

**Holon appears behind the woman cutting her arm off.**

"Holon?! What are you doing here!" exclaimed Ann.

"You should be grateful that we came to help. This could have gotten ugly." said Holon.

**The others appear as Holon looks at the woman.**

"I apologize in advance, 32nd Company Zelda." said Ivan. "I have no wish to kill you but I have to."

**Another woman appears in a lab coat and observes the mess.**

"Where would Mike Sawa be?" asked Charlize. "Hey, Zelda, don't you know?"

"No, ma'am." said Zelda as she held her bloody arm.

"I assume you're with them now; Ivan, Adelaide. Very well, I won't stop you." said Charlize.

**At the drop of sweat, a blade went through Adelaide's chest.**

"No..." said Adelaide as she fell to the ground.

"It went through her heart!" said Holon.

"Ivan, bring Mike Sawa to the Eiserne Garde." said Charlize as she gather the soldiers and vanished.

**Ivan ran to Adelaide and tried healing her.**

"Stay with me! Adelaide, stay with me!" exclaimed Ivan as tears built up.

"You damned coward...don't you dare cry over me..." said Adelaide as she passed.

"Adelaide!" cried Ivan as his heart throbbed with pain.

**Ann walks over to Ivan and the others.**

"You're probably the most innocent Klinge Esser I've ever met." said Ann.

"What did you say?" said Ivan. "Innocent is not me. But we're like humans, we feel pain."

"Why were you put in the cell?" asked Holon.

"Because I was gonna tell the whole Eiserne Garde that Lady Third killed her sister, 18th Company Genevieve. But she accused me of a false crime and told Ludwig to arrest me." said Ivan.

"and you're the one who took Kyria into the Eiserne Garde?" asked Bria.

"I admit, I was selfish. But please help me, I want to write my wrong doings and help you guys get back the human." said Ivan. "I beg of you, let me help and avenge Adelaide's death!"

"You'll have to talk with Mike on that one. He's probably the most pissed about this.." said Rose.

"How is Mike? and why isn't he with you all?" asked Ann.

"He's training with Lord Scalea." said Bria. "He should be much stronger by now."

**Scene changes to Scalea and Mike.**

"How do you feel now, Mike?" asked Medina.

"Much better." said Mike. "I feel amazing."

"It took a lot of my power to seal it back, but you're normal again." said Scalea.

"It's been fourteen years since I've felt this way." said Mike. "Ever since the _Ichihara Clan..._"

"The Ichihara Clan did this to you?! Why?" asked Medina.

"Something about the marriage of my parents and how the youngest child at five years old, would be branded with a Precipe. It was a bunch of bullshit that I don't feel like discussing..." said Mike.

"So, your mother was of the Ichihara Clan before marrying Heron?" asked Scalea.

"I guess. I don't truly know. Solana's past wasn't anyone's business but her own." said Mike.

"Damn those Ichihara are air tight, probably wouldn't say a word about putting Precipes in people." said Scalea. "I guess that's how crafty Carrie had made it when she formed that clan."

"Teach me that technique you were talking about, the one that was sacred." said Mike.

"Okay, as I said, you can turn stratus into aura, but you should also be able to form elements. You know: Fire, Water, Earth, Dark, Light, Wind." said Scalea as he continued. "The point is that as an Ovirum user, these things will come to you naturally."

"I understand so far, but where exactly are you going with this?!" asked Medina.

"Mike will learn to use the _White Flames_ of the Shura Clan." said Scalea. "It's a move reserved for Shuras, but I have a theory that will break the idea of the restrictions. Mike has the Ovirum, which is a _combination _of all five eyes. Each eye's abilities are inside of that one eye."

"I get it now, the Achlyan's ability to manipulate aura!" said Mike.

"Yes, soon that will be your ability if we train you right away." said Scalea.

**The White Flames training commences! **

**Chapter 30 End**


	31. Chapter 31: The Cloaked Armada

**Chapter 31: The Cloaked Armada!**

**Upon the attack of Chealon, forces tighten in Yura. The men and women gather into the Yuki Hill building. As the five leaders arrive with Kinahara, a rush of spite fills them.**

"Ladies and gentlemen of Yura." said Kinahara. "Today, we must address the actions of Hatred. We had received news that he ambushed the Horizons from the mouths of Mistress South and Mistress North. As you can see, those two women are present alongside Mistress Afterdark. It isn't often when you see three of the Masters of the Six Regions here at once."

"Let us get to the matter at hand." said Rogue. "Acadia, Ameliarme; please inform the people of your battle with Hatred."

"There are two people: One being Hatred, and the other being Clarissa the Goddess." said Acadia.

"Clarissa?!" exclaimed Kinahara. "But she's dead, how is she still alive?!"

"The one who calls herself Clarissa possesses an Ovirum and a claymore with a teal aura around it." said Ameliarme. "She refers to the blade as _Memoria_. It has the ability to sever the memory of the people it cuts through; which could be dangerous for those it cut and the people around them."

"My daughter and her comrades were cut by that blade, so far, there have been no signs of change. But I still keep a close eye on them because eventually it will take effect." said Rogue.

"Their target is Mike Sawa. No one else." said Kinahara. "We must find a permanent realm for Mike Sawa to reside in until after Hatred has been defeated."

"No. I refuse to have the one the Almighty chose to end Hatred reside somewhere without surveillance. There must be someone that can watch him while the battle takes place." said Rogue. "Kinahara, you cannot let Mike stay by himself."

"We'll be with him." said Surinami. "Mike Sawa will be guarded by the Cloaked and the five of us."

"Any other concerns?" asked Kinahara.

"Do you have no faith in your future Master?" asked Acadia.

"It pisses me off to see an ancestor of Corolla's hiding. He's the only one who can fight the enemy!" yelled Ameliarme. "If he is the grandson of Czeshina and nephew of Corolla, he should be able to hold his own! He's a Sawa, not a coward. You cannot restrict that Sawa blood from ending the darkness!"

"Mistresses, I admire your passion for Mike's heritage. But he is still too young to-" said Kinahara.

"-Kinahara, when you doubt him, you're doubting those who were once youth fighting!" said Rogue. "I alone was Master of Afterdark at 16 and I never went back. Acadia and Ameliarme became Masters at 22, but we are the strongest females in this realm now. You cannot doubt him without insulting us."

"I had no intentions of insulting you." said Kinahara as she left.

"The meeting is over, please exit and make the necessary preparations for battle." said Rogue.

**The scene changes to Takeno and Yagami.**

"Lady Rogue seemed pissed at Lady Kinahara." said Takeno.

"Because Kinahara is the only one who doesn't believe in Mike's power." said Yagami. "I believe Mike's power can defeat Hatred. He's already proven himself by defeating Dante; the one behind the last ambush in this city. If we don't believe in him, we'll keep getting ambushed by that bastard!"

**Lauren and a group of several students appear.**

"Takeno, are you and Yagami busy?" asked Lauren.

"Not at all, why?" asked Takeno.

"Where has Mike exactly gone?" asked Lauren.

"We sent Medina to find him." said Yagami.

"Chances are that Bria and the others are with him." said Takeno.

"Are you sure he'll be okay with the Klinge Esser out there?" asked Kinbana.

"That's right, Mike has never fought a Klinge Esser before..." realized Yagami.

"When they came three years ago looking for him, no one knew how to beat them. We were lucky _that man_ did." said Virance. "Wasn't his name, _Damon Au_?"

"I believe that's who he said he was." said Takeno. "I guess he vanished off the face of the Earth."

**Scene goes to Holon and the others.**

"His Majesty was once in this region. He told us of how _heroic_ people thought he was." said Ivan.

"When was he here?" asked Holon.

"Three years ago, he had slaughtered _our brethren_ to make a name of himself." said Ivan.

"Damon is the leader of the Eiserne Garde?!" exclaimed Rose. "When you said _brethren_, you meant that he's also a Klinge Esser."

"Damn it! I knew something was off about that bastard!" exclaimed Holon.

"If he was as powerful as that day, chances are he'll kill us without eating his blade." said Karen.

"We have to get Mike from Scalea. There's no time to waste contemplating our action." said Bria.

"Whose to say that Mike Sawa can defeat the Eiserne Garde?" asked Ann.

**Kay enters the room.**

"It's the traitor." said Rose.

"Are you still hostile over me? That was years ago." said Kay.

"_You're the reason that Mike left!_" screamed Rose.

**A tear falls from Kay's face. At the sight of that Bria realizes what has happened.**

"Mike Sawa left because you did what exactly?" asked Bria. "Did you hurt him?"

"He left because on that day, I had killed someone close to him." said Kay.

"It was accident, but he wouldn't listen." said Ann. "He was scarred and never once looked at Kay again. I would be utterly depressed too if I lost someone I became close to."

"Killing that woman was the biggest mistake of my life." said Kay. "I was scared and it was dark. I killed her not knowing that it was her. I was startled and scared that night in the woods."

"That's why you came here, in search of a new life." said Bria.

"But seeing all of you again prove to me that I can never escape that past." said Kay.

"Let's go. We're wasting time and emotion." said Bria.

"Mike isn't upset over that anymore." said Holon.

**At those words, Rose and Karen immediately look over to Holon.**

"He told me that once he got his memory back. He's forgiven you and understands that it was an accident." said Holon. "Kay, you still mean a lot to him, and to us as a member of our team."

"You really mean it?" asked Kay.

"I promise you that Mike would say it himself." said Holon.

"We're gonna head out now, we'll check back with you later." said Karen.

"Okay." said Ann.

**The five leave the house and head out into Chealon.**

"You lied to that girl." said Ivan. "I saw your finger cringe as you said it."

"How did you know that I lie just from that?" asked Holon.

"I have a knack for finding people's tells." said Ivan. "No one can lie around me."

**Scene changes to a desert like area. The tumbleweeds and cacti are scarce, only sand and clouds for miles at a time.**

"Here's where we'll begin the training." said Scalea.

"It's hot as hell out here." said Mike. "Can't we be in a cooler environment?"

"Medina, stand outside that door and make sure no one comes in." said Scalea.

"I'm on it." said Medina as she went through the door.

"Now, Mike, focus on the energy around you. What do you feel?" asked Scalea.

"Heat. Sand. A lack of humidity." said Mike. "Sun rays."

"What is the sun made of?" asked Scalea.

"Fire, what does that-?" asked Mike.

"and what is a flame?" asked Scalea.

"Fire." said Mike.

"and what is this Japanese character?" asked Scalea as he pulled out a seal.

"Fire..." said Mike as he looked at the seal. "Where the hell did that come from?!"

"So why are we here?" asked Scalea.

"To use heat to make fire?" said Mike in complete boredom.

"Yes! You are gonna capture the memory of this hell hole and adapt it to your aura to make flames!" said Scalea. "Your memory is the biggest tool when it comes to the Achlyan. All Shuras know that. But when you have the Ovirum, your senses and memory must be balanced to use the abilities of all the eyes. For example, the sense of reaction for the Rikodan is what created _Excelos_."

"So when does the fire start?" asked Mike.

"You're gonna first form your aura. Gather energy from your atmosphere." said Scalea.

**Mike concentrates on the atmosphere, his aura becomes visible flames.**

"Remember this feeling, savor it. Then, you let go of the flames."said Scalea as he steps on Mike's foot.

"Oww!" yelped Mike as the flames went past Scalea and burned a cactus.

"That's how you release your flames on an opponent!" said Scalea with joy.

"You asshole, you stepped on my foot!" screamed Mike in pain.

"Good, feel the anger. That will make you release your flames. When you release flames, you release anger!" said Scalea in excitement. "Burn the asshole that stepped on your foot!"

"But you're the asshole that stepped on my foot." said Mike.

"I meant metaphorically, not literally! I don't want to die today, I've lived 110 years and some months, I don't wanna die just yet!" exclaimed Scalea.

"So what's next?" asked Mike.

"We go to a place no one else has been in years." said Scalea.

"Which is?" asked Mike.

"_Hataragawa._" said Scalea.

**With the snap of his fingers, Mike and Scalea end up in the deserted land of Hataragawa! What will happen next?!**

**Chapter 31 End.**


	32. Chapter 32: Reich Der Afterdark

**Chapter 32: Reich Der Afterdark!**

**The two arrive in the broken Hataragawa! As Mike looks around he sees footprints of teenagers who were once there. Realizing this, he remembered Dante's story and cringes.**

"We shouldn't be here." said Mike.

"This is where Atlas became Hatred. I know." said Scalea. "There's nothing to fear."

"That old man is probably still here." said Mike.

"_Shinigami_ has always been here. It's his thing to observe the dead and warn others of the darkness that plagues the land." said Scalea. "It's here, where you'll rend your aura into white flames."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mike in complete shock. "You took my Precipe out."

"Mike Sawa, your aura will stay dark as long as you carry pain." said Scalea. "While that pain may never go away, your flames must be pure."

"I see." said Mike as he looks at skulls on the ground. "Is this the fate of those who died before Atlas?"

"Possibly, the world may never know." said Scalea as he held one of the skulls.

**Mike concentrates as the stillness of the dark lands is disrupted.**

"Mike, now's not the time to do that." said Scalea with a little fright.

**The old man from Dante's past appears as Scalea turns around. Mike is still concentrated.**

"Mike, you can stop now." said Scalea.

"I must stay focused, I don't want him pulling any more tricks." thought Mike.

"Aww man, we gonna die!" cried Scalea.

"Turn...back..." said the old man.

**The old man draws his blade and comes down on Scalea.**

"Shinigami's pissed at his presence! I had a feeling this would happen!" thought Scalea.

"You must turn back!" yelled the old man.

"Goodbye, Mike!" cried Scalea as the man neared his shoulder with the blade.

**Mike releases his flames at the old man.**

"Whoa!" yelled Scalea as he dodged.

"Ahhhhh!" yelled the old man as the flames hit his chest.

**The old man falls to his knees.**

"Perhaps, I live to see another day." thought Scalea as he sighed.

"Damn it, I nearly missed." said Mike as he saw Scalea. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, let's just get the hell out of here!" exclaimed Scalea as he pulled Mike and snapped his fingers.

**The area changes back to the normal room of Scalea's laboratory.**

"Why are we back here?" asked Mike.

"Because Old Man Shinigami doesn't take too kind to those who are on his ground." said Scalea.

"I told you so." said Mike with a laugh.

"I know, I deserved that." said Scalea.

"So what now? I've formed the flames." said Mike.

"For now, you'll be on your way." said Scalea. "I refuse to teach you how to make a _white_ element until after Old Man Shinigami sleeps."

"What's a white element?" asked Mike.

"When you have _zero _darkness in your element, it's white, or heavenly. When you have _zero _lightness in your element, it's black, or hellish." said Scalea. "White elements such as the flames require total concentration."

"How do you concentrate and fight at the same time?" asked Mike.

"Focus your emotions into your aura and clear you mind of any distractions." said Scalea.

"Thanks anyway." said Mike as he left.

**The door closes behind Mike.**

"Rogue, I know you don't want him out there; but he'll be okay against them." thought Scalea.

**Scene goes to the outside of the laboratory.**

"Where are we off to now?" asked Medina.

"Yura." said Mike. "I have something to pick up before heading to Chealon."

"Mike, are you planning on fighting the Klinge Esser?" asked Medina.

"No, _we _are going to." said Mike.

"I see." said Medina.

**Scene goes to Chealon.**

"We've been here for three days, there's no sign of the Klinge Esser." said Bria.

"She's right, we have to leave and head back to Yura." said Karen.

"But what about Ann and the others?" asked Holon.

"They'll be fine." said Rose.

"Will Mike Sawa be there?" asked Ivan.

"Let's hope so." said Holon.

**Scene goes to Kokona's laboratory.**

"Anything on the Klinge Esser?" asked Kokona.

"Yes, their bones contain high amounts of iron." said Hanawara.

"The remaining saliva from eating the blade, reforms the blade." said Minusuke.

"We'll I'll be damned, it's not a permanent thing." said Kokona.

"Their saliva is _black._" said Hanawara.

"Black?" replied Kokona in shock.

"It's black and heavy with iron as well." said Minusuke.

"This means that their powers are like to_ Daizen._" said Kokona. "Daizen is the only being known to have black saliva."

"Ah yes, the _schwarzer schaum._" answered Hanawara.

"Black foam." said Kokona. "It turns people and animals into Solzors."

**Scene changes to the Eiserne Garde.**

"You poor thing, you were mangled by those rude people." said Charlize.

"Lady Third, heal me now..." said Zelda.

**Charlize puts her blade to Zelda and decapitates her.**

"That's three that I've personally killed." said Charlize. "Now what should I do about _you_?"

**A woman stands in the dark glaring at Charlize.**

"Welcome, 15th Company Fuchsia." said Charlize.

**The blonde haired woman walks in upon seeing her comrade die.**

"What can I help you with?" asked Charlize.

"I want to go to Yura and capture Mike Sawa." said Fuchsia.

"Why is that?! You seem to enjoy this place." said Charlize.

"I haven't left this realm in over twenty years, I'm practically dying to know what he's like." said Fuchsia. "If Lord Damon is after him, he must be worth something."

"The Reich Der Afterdark has already taken place. Don't disappoint or you will die like this one did." said Charlize. "I only accept those promises waged by death."

"I'll wait for your orders then, Lady Third." said Fuchsia as she left.

**Scene changes to Yura.**

"You're gonna wear that out?" asked Medina.

**Mike appears wearing a hooded cloak and Cloaked face mask.**

"Are you planning on joining? You'd make a huge impression." said Medina.

**Takeno and a group of other members appear.**

"You sneaked in to grab a Cloaked uniform?" asked Takeno.

"It's so that the opponent won't know which is Mike Sawa, and which isn't." said Mike. "I cannot afford to get captured unless Kyria's injured."

"Mike, I have a bad feeling about leaving Yura..." said Lisa.

"What if Hatred comes here?" asked Yagami.

"I'm sure Rogue will deal with him. For now, our focus is getting to Chealon." said Mike.

"We'll follow you and head into the Eiserne Garde if we have to." said Takeno.

"Do you forget what you said to us _that _day before you left?" asked Medina. "You told everyone that if you returned that you wanted to work with anyone who wanted to make a difference. We want a difference from Kinahara! A difference from this world! Mike Sawa, let us assist you in this cause!"

"All of you believe in me as you had when we met up in Yura." said Mike. "By all means, we'll rewrite the Reich der Afterdark. We are the youth of this region. We can no longer stand and watch."

**The group moves into the woods as clouds form and rain falls.**

"It appears the new day starts after this storm..." said Mike.

"You're always over thinking these things." said Takeno.

**Scene changes.**

"What's this stratus?!" asked Bria as she felt something.

"It's-!" said Holon as Rose cut him off.

"Mike!" said Rose.

"What is he doing out here?" asked Bria.

**The Cloaked members appear in front of them.**

"They're all Cloaked members?!" exclaimed Holon.

**Mike steps out of the line and reveals his Ovirum.**

"Mike, what have you become?" asked Bria.

"I am controlling the fate of the future." said Mike. "I lead the people who believe."

**The fate of the future lies within his hands! What is Mike thinking and who are these followers of his? **

"Change, chance; both leave our people to take action." said Mike.

"Mike, are you ready to fight the Klinge Esser?" asked Bria.

**Chapter 32 End**


	33. Chapter 33: Klinge Esser

**Chapter 33: Klinge Esser**

**Stories that tell and fill in the holes of time. Questions meant to be answered. With his eyes wide open and his blade in hand, Mike Sawa knows no fear!**

"Is that one of them?" asked Mike as he glared at Ivan.

"Yeah..." said Holon. "He's come to talk with you."

"I apologize for taking the human..." said Ivan.

"You're the one who took Kyria there?" replied Mike. "Perhaps, you'll die."

"Mike, you promised you wouldn't risk any leads to Kyria." said Medina.

"He's a Klinge Esser, we must fight him!" exclaimed Mike.

**Medina places her hand on Mike's shoulder.**

"We cannot lose sight of why we've come here." said Medina. "If we want Kyria alive, we must not risk any advantages that we have. Save your anger, they're will be others."

"I want to appeal to you, Mike Sawa." said Ivan. "Judging from your companions, you're planning on heading into the Eiserne Garde. Am I right to believe so?"

"Yes." said Mike as he went to remove his mask. "Lead to them. From there, we'll slaughter them."

"Mike, you've never fought a Klinge Esser, you don't know their battle strength." said Holon.

**Bria punches Holon over the head. Mike nods at Bria.**

"What the hell, Bria?!" cried Holon in pain.

"Mike's stronger." said Bria. "His Precipe has vanished, but those eyes are far more controlled."

**Ivan looks directly into Mike's Ovirum.**

"You're just like them." said Ivan. "Tsukihime and Dante both had those same eyes."

"You're wrong." said Medina. "Mike's eyes have exceeded those people's reach."

**Bria looks in complete shock to see Mike's baneful glare at Ivan.**

"Are you contemplating it still?" asked Bria.

"Death is common these days." said Mike.

"If you kill me, you'll have no knowledge of your opponents." said Ivan. "Mike Sawa of the Nobility, may our Gods show you the right path, in hopes of continuing the faith that many have for you."

**Mike draws his blade.**

"You dumbass." said Mike. "Can't you tell when you've been tailed?!"

**Bria and the others look around. A shadow appears behind Ivan.**

"L-Liesl?!" said Ivan.

**The shadow formed a tall woman with fur boots.**

"Klinge Esser." said Mike as the woman stood before him.

"Mike Sawa, you're under arrest." said Liesl.

"Are you sure you can arrest me?" asked Mike.

**A group of black shadow like humanoids appear.**

"It's the Schwarze Ritter!" said Ivan in shock.

"Fuchsia went to get approval from Lady Third, but in the mean time; we fight!" said Liesl.

**The swarm of shadows head at Mike. Medina draws her blade and slashes through the men.**

"We'll take them. You can focus on her." said Medina.

**Mike puts his mask back on and draws his blade. Liesl clashes with him.**

"You have an Ovirum as well?" asked Liesl. "The research said you had a Rikodan."

"Damn your research!" said Mike. "The truth is that experience is your best guide!"

**Liesl bites her blade. Mike looks on as she falls back.**

"Schatten der Hölle!" said Liesl as she transformed into a shadow. "The dark world is open!"

**Flames rise from the ground. The woman's blade turns to flames as her eyes turn blood red.**

"Flames, huh?" said Mike as his aura rose. "Two can play that game!"

"I'm impressed by your power." said Liesl. "This is the first time seeing an Ovirum in battle."

"Tell me, what is your name?" asked Mike as his eyes glowed with excitement.

"I am Liesl of the 24th Company." said Liesl. "Now, may I know yours? I want to hear you say it."

"I'm Mike Sawa of Afterdark." said Mike. "There's a lot of titles and I rather not go over them all."

**Mike takes off his cloak to reveal a sleeveless shirt. **

"But this number on my shoulder." said Mike. "It's _Zero_."

"What are you exactly?" asked Liesl in awe.

"_The Destroyer._" said Mike as he swung his blade towards Liesl. "I will destroy the Eiserne Garde."

**The woman's flames head at Mike. Mike stands in the middle of the flames. His aura increases and surrounds him.**

"There's something in those eyes of yours, Mike Sawa." said Liesl.

"What do you exactly mean by that?" asked Mike as he clashed blades with her.

"You're not like other Ovirum users." said Liesl. "_Your eyes have humanity and grace._"

"Humanity?! Grace?!" said Mike. "I'm not understanding."

"You're worried far more about that human than saving Afterdark." said Liesl.

"Damn straight." Mike whispered as he swung towards Liesl.

"Let us see you move." said Liesl as a shadow crept beneath Mike.

**Blood spills as Liesl's arm falls to the ground. She looks over to see Mike in the distance.**

"You're good. You saw my shadow and used Excelos after cutting me..." said Liesl.

"Is there something worth fighting for, Liesl?" asked Mike.

"His Majesty." said Liesl. "For his affection and the sake of the Eiserne Garde."

"Even if that means doing the wrong thing and hurting an innocent human girl?" asked Mike.

"What's she to you?" asked Liesl. "Why is that human so important?"

"Because she gave a damn about me when everyone else didn't!" exclaimed Mike.

**Holon and the others look to see Mike clenching his fist.**

"Mike..." thought Holon.

"I'll be damned if I lose the only person who saw my true form and didn't quiver at it!" said Mike. "I'll be damned if I lose that humanity that I longed for. That normal that I was becoming..."

**Scene goes to a hilltop. Mike and Kyria are watching the sun set.**

"At the end of the road, I still find myself resenting that night." said Mike.

"What happened?" asked Kyria.

"The night my parents died..." said Mike. "I rather not say how it happened."

"That's okay." said Kyria. "Have you found any way to cope with it?"

**Mike looks at Kyria with an odd face.**

"What?" asked Kyria.

"Love..." said Mike in a whisper.

"What was that?" asked Kyria.

"Love..." muttered Mike.

"Luhhh?" said Kyria.

"Love." said Mike in an annoyed sense.

"There we go!" said Kyria. "You need to stop being an introvert."

"If I was an extrovert like you, I'm sure blood would be all over Yura." said Mike.

"It's not that bad." said Kyria. "It just takes control."

**The flashback ends as Mike's aura forms white flames.**

"Control." said Mike.

"What?" asked Liesl.

"The only way to win. Is to have control." said Mike as he held his blade out.

"I guess you're looking to end it now." said Liesl with a sigh. "Fine, let's go."

**The two charge at each other with their full strength. Mike's flames clash with Liesl's, their blades clash. The two look dead in the other one's eyes.**

"Lord Damon..." thought Liesl. "_This is the end._"

**Mike's blade goes through Liesl. Liesl smiles at Mike. Mike looks at the woman as she bleeds and falls to the ground. **

"Leader Liesl!" cried one of the Schwarze Ritter.

"Liesl, why?" whispered Mike. "Why did you let me end you that way?"

**Liesl coughs blood at looks at Mike.**

"You taught me comradeship, Mike Sawa." said Liesl. "I was always lonesome, never cared...but now I see. Your strength comes from the passion you have for others. Unlike us Klinge Esser, you're sentimentality helps you. Never lose sight of those human emotions you feel, Mike Sawa..."

**Mike's flames extinguish Liesl's as he holds her in his arms.**

"Get your hands off of our leader!" screamed the Schwarze Ritter.

**Mike's eyes glare back at the men. Their bodies instantly explode with blood.**

"Whoa!" said Medina as the men in front of her exploded. "That was-!"

"_Accelos._" said Takeno. "He warped time and cut them."

"What?!" said Holon as he looked over at Mike. "He's that fast?!"

"Naturally, the ability to use that technique is from the Rikodan." said Medina. "As a former Rikodan user, Mike Sawa is able to quickly adapt to warping time and space at his will. It's perfectly normal for Mike to use techniques like this without even realizing it's an attack."

**Mike gets up and looks at Ivan.**

"Where do we go now?" asked Mike.

**Scene changes to the Eiserne Garde.**

"Tell me the truth, do you hate being here?" asked Ludwig as he saw Kyria.

"I'd rather be in Yura." said Kyria.

"Will Mike Sawa be coming for you soon?" asked Ludwig.

"I want to free myself. I refuse to rely on Mike Sawa." said Kyria.

**Kyria's words fill the ears of the Chancellor! What will she do?!**

**Chapter 33 END**


	34. Chapter 34: Höllenfeuer!

**Chapter 34: Höllenfeuer!**

**Alone in a room with no sign of a hero! What are Kyria's motives and why is she telling the Chancellor?**

"Free yourself?" replied Ludwig. "I guess that would be arranged."

"How?" asked Kyria.

"By joining me and Charlize." said Ludwig. "We'll take you to _our _real boss."

"Who?" asked Kyria. "I would like to meet with him."

"_Hatred_." said Ludwig. "Imagine this, the Eiserne Garde burnt to ashes! But we live! All three of us go to Hatred and tell him that we're with him. Together, we're unstoppable!"

"Are you kidding me?! I would never join your sad league!" exclaimed Kyria.

"Fine then." said Ludwig. "Rot in hell, human!"

**Ludwig slams the door as he leaves the room.**

"How is she?" asked Charlize.

"She'll be fine." said Ludwig.

"Do you remember when those three found us in Hataragawa?" asked Ludwig. "I left Pana Villa for Afterdark. I left my brother...and found my true purpose."

**Scene goes to Hataragawa.**

"It's been years since we were last here." said Hatred.

"Yeah, since Master died." said Clarissa.

**Three people appear from the rocks of the lands.**

"Who're you?" asked Clarissa.

**The boy with long white hair hugged Clarissa.**

"They're strays..." said Hatred.

"Please...help...us..." said the boy.

"What are your names?" asked Dante as she looked at the girl.

"My name is Charlize of the Ichihara Clan." said the girl.

"My name is Dante Yatsutora. I'm a Captain from Afterdark." said Dante.

"We're all from Afterdark." said Hatred. "What brings you kids to Hataragawa?"

"I came looking for purpose in my life." said a boy.

"Purpose?" asked Hatred.

"I came to escape my abusive father." said the boy. "I left my little brother behind...but I wanted out."

**Hatred placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.**

"Help us, Mister." said the boy.

"Your purpose is to right the wrongs of society. Use your hatred and make the world your own utopia. An utopia where poverty is no more. Where you reign as royalty. Where the world is you." said Hatred.

"Never forget who you are." said Dante. "That's what makes you stick out in this harsh Hell of ours."

"Let hate and anger give birth to your new world. Only those two can give you an awakening." said Clarissa. "You are the ones who will guide our future, take charge and hate with all your might."

**The flashback ends as Ludwig looks at the room door.**

"Hatred gave us that affection no one else could. We owe it to him to capture Mike Sawa." said Ludwig. "Charlize, alert the Schwarze Ritter that a new dawn is coming."

**Scene changes to the woods. The group is heading towards Chealon.**

"Our realm is somewhere is the last city we were in." said Ivan.

"We're going back to Chealon then." said Holon.

"Holon, did you talk to Kay?" asked Mike.

"Yeah..." said Holon.

"I see." said Mike as the group stopped at a gate.

**The gigantic wooden gate reads "Chealon." Mike looks around and then enters through with the group. They walk into the city to see a dark cloud presiding over it.**

"That's the passageway?" asked Mike.

"Yes, it's the only way into the Eiserne Garde." said Ivan.

**A woman appears before the group in her lab coat.**

"Who are you?" asked Mike.

"I came to you on behalf of Professor Kokona, whom felt your presence pass the gate." said the woman. "My name is Hanako. Nice to meet you."

"Take us to this professor, please." said Bria.

"Follow me, she's waiting." said Hanako.

**Scene goes to the laboratory. As Mike and the others enter the room, several men and women look on. Kay and Ann look and see Mike. Kokona turns to Mike as the room gets quiet.**

"No wonder security was in a frenzy." said Kokona. "Your stratus is massive."

"Why were we summoned here?" asked Mike.

"Because our research on the Klinge Esser is complete." said Kokona.

"I see." said Mike.

**Kokona hands Mike a folder.**

"Read it, Mike Sawa." said Kokona. "These are the results from Kay and Ann's battles."

**Mike reads on. He closes the folder and tosses it in the trash.**

"That's precious data! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Kokona.

"It's useless to me." said Mike. "I've got my intel."

"How so?!" snapped Kay.

"We have a Klinge Esser outside." said Mike coldly.

"Let's see him." said Kokona.

**Ivan enters the room and stands before Kokona.**

"You're willingly here?" asked Kokona.

"Yes." said Ivan. "The Eiserne Garde killed my best friend, it's time to pay them back."

"It's clear to me that you know how to get to the Eiserne Garde." said Kokona.

"That cloud over your city is the way through." said Ivan.

"I see." said Kokona. "What is that cloud called?"

"_Die Leere des Allmächtigen_." said Ivan. "The Emptiness of the Almighty."

"Are there more of those Schwarze Ritter in there?" asked Holon.

"Hundreds of thousands. The Schwarze Ritter are practically _Unecht _Klinge Esser." said Ivan. "They tend to surround the gate into the main city."

"A city in another realm?!" exclaimed Kokona in shock. "How is that possible?"

"It's no ordinary city. I quiver upon entering..." said Ivan. "_Höllenfeuer._"

"The city is named "Hellfire."" said Mike. "Why is that?"

"It was named after the first thing Lord Damon touched after the great epiphany." said Ivan. "His _reich _is to create an utopia similar to Hell on Earth."

**Mike starts to walk out the room.**

"We haven't finished yet, Mike Sawa." said Kokona.

"I have all the answers now." said Mike. "I know what must be done."

"Mike, you can't take on the whole Eiserne Garde by yourself." said Kay.

"Three years ago, I left and they came for me." said Mike. "It's about damn time to meet them."

"If you go into that cloud, be careful of one man: _Ludwig Von Karst_." said Ivan. "He's my brother and the 2nd Company leader. When you fight him and his Eisen Blut, be sure not to agitate him."

"I'll keep that in mind." said Mike. "Medina, let's go."

"Mike, we're coming with you all." said Holon.

"When we get to Höllenfeuer, we'll crush the Schwarze Ritter and find Kyria." said Mike. "Until then, we have to get to that cloud and prepare our assault out. One mishap, and then the blood sheds..."

**They begin to leave but Kay joins up with them outside the building.**

"I want to join you as well." said Kay. "On behalf of Chealon, I'll fight the Eiserne Garde."

**Mike smirks and put his mask and cloak back on. The other members cloak themselves as well.**

"What do you think, guys?" asked Mike.

"Let's move out with her." said Holon.

"I agree. She can help us in the long run." said Mike.

**Holon and the others cloak themselves. They toss Kay a cloak.**

"Put it on and we'll head out." said Mike. "Judging from these clouds, it'll rain soon."

**Kay smiles and puts the cloak on.** **Scene changes to Yura's pathway. Hatred and Clarissa enter the city.**

"It's time to raise Hell." said Clarissa.

"We shall." said Hatred as he placed a seal on the ground.

**A gigantic four-headed monster appears as the two enter.**

"I'll cut their memories from their bodies, you just focus on the ambush." said Clarissa.

"Roger that." said Hatred.

**Scene changes to Yuki Hill. The five leaders and Kinahara all look out to see the monster.**

"Daizen?! But how?!" exclaimed Surinami.

"Those two people on it's head!" said Fuun. "That's who Mistress Acadia described!"

"That's Hatred!" said Kinahara. "I must leave!"

"Kinahara-sensei." said Caritz.

"Let her go." said Fuun. "She wants to redeem herself."

**Kinahara steps in front of the monster and fights. **

"So, you've come here after all." said Clarissa.

"You made a fool out of me!" exclaimed Kinahara in agony.

**Kinahara vs. Clarissa! The awakening is near for the city of Yura! **

"Perhaps, you'll remember my blade when you get cut again." said Clarissa.

**Chapter 34 End**


	35. Chapter 35: The Serpent's Blade

**Chapter 35: The Serpent's Blade!**

**Under the clouds of the city, the water floods the dam. A girl looks into the water to see the reflection of the woman behind her. As she sees it, her memory vanished!**

"Damn..." said the girl as she fell into the water.

**The woman stands over the girl.**

"Tell me your name, assailant." said the girl.

"My name is Clarissa." said the woman. "I'll let you live for now, girl."

"It's Kinahara. _Aishizu Kinahara._" said the girl.

"I will tell you this much: In due time, you'll be my pawn." said Clarissa as she touches the hilt of her blade. "Your power and my power will cross again. Save your anger for that day."

"Clarissa." said Kinahara as she clenched her fist. "I want to fight you on the field."

"Aishizu, you cannot anticipate the inevitable." said Clarissa. "Your memory is mine as of today."

**Flashback ends.**

"I was careless that day. I cannot go back!" thought Kinahara. "I'll kill Mike Sawa to prove that I'm not a weakling! I am the power of the Heavens! I am the conqueror of Afterdark!"

"Your eyes say much more to me this time around." said Clarissa.

"Have you forgotten my power?" asked Kinahara.

"Aishizu, you're not still rambling on about what you think you are." said Clarissa.

"Clarissa, open your damn eyes!" yelled Kinahara in rage. "We cannot go back to the old days of Afterdark! The only reason that I brought him here was to see you again!"

"You want to kill what you cannot control and use whatever you see fit." said Clarissa. "Mike Sawa means nothing to you. You're scared to die by either of our blades, Aishizu."

**Ice freezes onto Clarissa's arm.**

"What?" thought Clarissa as she looked onto her arm.

"Almighty Frost." said Kinahara as she drew her blade. "I'll cut you before the Heavens!"

**Scene changes to Chealon. The cloud starts to open. **

"Here we go." said Ivan.

**Their bodies become covered in black aura.**

"We have to be quick in coming in, or else, we could all die before reaching Höllenfeuer." said Ivan.

**Their bodies begin to vanish into the cloud.**

"What now?" asked Holon as the cloud closed with their shadows inside.

"We walk the passageway." said Ivan.

**The black aura dispels from their bodies.**

"Let's get there quickly." said Mike.

**They run the passageway until a blinding light appears.**

"This is it!" yelled Ivan as the cloud world vanished into a dark realm.

"Where the hell did that light come from?!" asked Holon.

"It was the stratus distorting, which means that we're all sealed in this world now." said Ivan.

**A woman appears before them.**

"Ivan?" asked the woman in confusion. "Why are you not in your cell?"

"Karla, this is Mike Sawa." said Ivan.

**The brunette haired woman turned to see Mike. His eyes look at the cold ground.**

"You're here to save that human, aren't you?" asked Karla.

"Yes." said Mike.

"I may be of assistance." said Karla. "It appears a conspiracy is happening with the three leaders."

"What is it?" asked Ivan.

"According to Fuchsia, Lady Third and the Chancellor are plotting to kill His Majesty." said Karla.

"Damn!" said Ivan. "He's the one person I need to stay alive."

"Why kill Damon?" asked Mike.

"Because a stronger man made his presence known to them." said Karla. "It seems that the Eiserne Garde's power group is in deep corruption with other assailants."

**A white winged person lands near them.**

"Fuchsia!" exclaimed Karla.

"Damn!" thought Ivan.

"That one with the eyes, I want to see him personally." said Fuchsia. "I've already bit my blade upon feeling that aura of yours, _Mike Sawa._"

"You're in no rush to die." said Mike coldly. "To be honest, I felt a little sorry for the first Klinge Esser I killed. But you're much different than Liesl."

"Liesl! You're the one who killed her?!" said Fuchsia in anger. "I must avenge her."

"Do as you wish, but my eyes won't stop for anything." said Mike. "This fear of me and the Ovirum that you possess is natural. But I came to take my friend back to Afterdark in one piece."

**Fuchsia spreads her wings and shoots out knives at the group. A wall of flames blocks out the knives. Mike draws his blade and charges at Fuchsia. Fuchsia blocks as Mike looks into her eyes.**

"Mike Sawa, your eyes remind of what that woman has done to all of us." said Fuchsia. "I've come to admire what Charlize Ichihara has brought to you and I."

"What the hell have you done?!" thought Mike. "Are you the reason why these monsters exists too?!"

"I know that she put that Precipe inside you." said Fuchsia. "Show me that power!"

"That power is gone." said Mike as he glared into Fuchsia's eyes.

"The darkness is in your memory. Tell me the story of your past." said Fuchsia.

"It's much darker than you think." said Mike. "My past _is Hell itself_."

**Scene goes to a flashback of a dark room. Blood is seen on the floor. Heron and Solana walk into the room.**

"Charlize!" exclaimed Solana as she saw the blood.

"That boy of yours..." said a voice in the dark. "He's no ordinary child."

"Mike!" cried Heron as he saw the boy face down in a puddle of blood. "Mike, are you okay?!"

"He survived the process and killed the people we sent to test his powers." said the voice.

"Charlize! He's only four years old, you can't do this to him!" exclaimed Heron.

"You knew that this would happen the moment you married Solana." said Charlize. "A non-Ichihara clan member must sacrifice their youngest child after their five year anniversary so that the Ichihara Clan can continue through their body."

"The Ichihara Clan thrives on the youth of those who have vigor like Mike does." said an elderly woman as she appeared. "This Precipe bearer has the heart of an Ichihara despite being born to Shinra Citon. Solana, you are to love this boy as your own and never tell him the truth. If anyone even thinks of telling the truth, you are to kill them immediately."

**Mike gets to his feet as his blood covered body awakens colder.**

"Mike!" said Solana.

"Son, are you okay?" asked Heron.

"...kill..." said Mike. "I..can't...die..."

"Mike, it's over!" cried Solana.

"Kill them all...I will die if not..." said Mike as he picked up a sword.

"Damn it, Mike! What have they done to you?!" exclaimed Heron as he walked towards Mike.

**Charlize stabs into Mike. Heron and Solana quickly run to him.**

"Charlize! What are you doing?!" exclaimed the elderly woman. "We're not killing the boy!"

"I was scared his Precipe would come out again." said Charlize.

"Well, next time, be careful." said the elderly woman as she glanced towards Mike.

**The flashback ends as Mike walks out the room.**

"I can't forgive what she's done to me." said Mike. "I'll kill whoever to maintain this new found humanity! I refuse to going back to those days where I was blind and living lies!"

"Mike Sawa, you and I are alike. The fact simply remains how we embrace those powers!" exclaimed Fuchsia. "That dark and desolate world where people thrive and grow stronger is ours!"

**Fuchsia shoots out knives from her wings at the group.**

"Damn!" exclaimed Holon as he drew his blade and slashed the knives away.

**Rose creates a dark barrier to block the knives. Fuchsia leaps into the air and shoots the knives downward. Mike flashes behind Fuchsia and punches her with his aura. **

"What the hell is that?!" exclaimed Bria as the arm of white aura came down onto Fuchsia.

"The Shura Clan's White Flames, passed down by Scalea himself." said Medina. "Mike Sawa possesses the ability now. His Precipe was taken out so that he could master the move and concentrate on purity."

"There was a time when he had purity." said Bria as she looked up. "Now, he's change. War has changed us all. We wake to the pain of losing those closest to us. We wake up to Armageddon. _A draw of straws _really can't fix all of our problems."

**Bria looks at Mike as him and Fuchsia fight. She then remembers a time where her and Mike were in the Yura Forest as children.**

"The object of the game is this: whoever draws the longer straw can stay put." said Mike.

"Game?" asked Bria as she walked towards Mike. "I wanna play."

**Bria draws a longer straw. Mike hangs his head down in shame.**

"That was fun!" exclaimed Bria with joy.

"I can't believe I lost." said Mike with a sigh.

**Blades fly at the trees! An enemy is nearby!**

"Mike! Did you see that?" asked Bria.

"Yeah." said Mike as he pointed towards an opening in the woods."I think it came from that way."

**The opening reveals a group of masked people surrounding a girl about their age.**

"She's human!" thought Mike. "How could a human be in this world?"

"What are you thinking about, Mike?" asked Bria.

**Chapter 35 End**


End file.
